HazelGreen Eyes
by c.92
Summary: Formally known as 'James and Lily's 7th Year'. It's their last year at Hogwarts, and James has to find how he can get to Lily, or how he can get Lily to get to him. Or does fate make things happen? will finish this, eventually
1. Down in Diagon Alley

_**Disclaimer:** All the characters, Hogwarts and Hogsmeadeare J.K Rowling's but Lily's friends Ami and Ruth are mine._

Lily sat on the windowsill, looking out the window of her room of 17 Cricket Alley, waiting for September the 1st to some around. She hated staying at home with her sister Petunia and Petunia hated every tiny part of Lily and her, 'abnormality.' Petunia said that Lily was a spoiled girl with their parents always letting Lily bring frog spawn and all those disgusting things back from her school.

Petunia was in the next room listening to music on her headphones and making a huge racket. She had been like this every summer holiday since six years ago, when Lily had received her letter from her school, Hogwarts, by owl. Petunia was jealous from the second Lily read out the letter at breakfast to her parents. Many times Lily thought back to that day that she had been informed that she was a witch.

Lily looked up into the blue sky, she saw a tiny black cloud, and she sighed. That was how she felt; she felt alone in the muggle world, not one person around had magical blood in their veins. The black cloud was growing bigger, mirroring exactly how Lily felt; for this was her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The cloud was still growing larger and larger by the second. Lily strained her eyes and could _just_ make out two wings flapping. Her heart leapt, it was an owl, because she knew it was an owl from Hogwarts, telling her what books to buy for her next year at Hogwarts.

She opened the window to let the brown barn owl in and it soared over her head to her tidy desk, and lifted its left leg up. Lily slammed the window shut and scrambled over her bed and untied the letter from the owl's leg. She expected the owl to fly off, like normal, but it stayed there staring at her. Ignoring the owl, she opened her letter which was very light, lighter than usual and the back of the letter didn't have the Hogwarts seal. She opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Lily,_

_How's your holiday, Petal? I hope Pootunia hasn't been giving you a hard time there. I'm fine here thanks and I've actually finished my homework early. I bet you haven't, but not to worry pretty one, you can copy my work no problemo._

_Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you if the would like to come over for the rest of the summer so I can spend the rest of my blissful holiday with your beautiful emerald eyes and your pleasant insults._

(Lily snorted at this sentence and thought, 'as if! Pleasant insults…')

_So how about it huh honey? Send you reply with Puke._

_Love always,_

_James_

James called Lily by her first name? He usually used her surname. Lily was too busy reading that she didn't hear a _flump!_ Just outside her window.

'STUPID, BLOODY LILY! THERE'S A STUPID, BLOODY OWL OUTSIDE YOUR STUPID, BLOODY WINDOW. I BLOODY HOPE IT CRACKED ITS BLOODY HEAD OPEN!' screeched Petunia from the next room.

Lily wondered how Petunia heard it if she had her music on full blast, as she ran across the room, around her bed to the window. She pulled it open and carefully scooped up the grey barn owl and placed it on her fore arm where it swayed back and forth, then toppled forward and fell with another _flump _onto the floor.

She untied and left the owl to rest in a corner. She opened up her real Hogwarts letter and read through it reading the books and everything else she needed to buy from Diagon Alley. Her envelope was heavy so she emptied the contents and out fell a shiny scarlet and gold Head Girl badge. Lily squeaked with delight.

Quickly, Lily tumble turned on her bed to flip to the other side, scribbled-

_In your dreams Potter! And yes, I have finished my homework, ages ago._

On the back of the letter James sent her and tied it onto Puke's leg and he took off out of the window.

Lily ran the downstairs, falling and rolling down the rest of the way from the third step from the bottom ('OW! That step really needs to be fixed!') shouting, 'Mum? MUM? _MUM?_' Mrs Evans poked her head from the kitchen door.

'No need to shout Lily,' she then saw the letter grasped in Lily's hand, 'oh! You've got your letter! We'll go to Diagon Alley first thing tomorrow morning.'

'Oh Mum, can you believe it, I'm Head Girl!'

'That's wonderful dear!' beamed her mother. 'You can buy something a bit more expensive for yourself in Diagon Alley and that would be my present to you for being making Head Girl!.'

There was a sudden crash, thump and a 'BLOODY LILY AND HER BLOODY _HEAD GIRL_ BADGE FROM HER BLOODY SO-CALLED _SCHOOL_!'

Lily and Mrs Evans raised an eyebrow. 'Thanks Mum!' Lily squealed and kissed her mum on the cheek.

Five hundred kilometres away, James was sitting on his bedroom windowsill waiting for Lily's reply and his Hogwarts letter. An hour later Lily's reply was back and James stared at it crying his heart out at being rejected by Lily Evans, the most beautiful girl in the world.

He threw the reply into the bin and picked up the Hogwarts letter that had arrived on moments after Lily's. It felt unusually heavier than normal; he didn't know what was in it. He tipped it upside down and out fell a shiny scarlet and gold Head Boy badge. He stared at it.

'_Me? Head Boy? There's got to be something wrong!'_ Then a smile spread across his face; _'wait' til Lily sees!'_

Next morning, Mrs Evans drove Lily out to London. 'Now, you know my rules Lily. Don't go talk to strangers, don't-''

'I _know_ Mum.'

'Well, ok then honey, I'll be back in two hours. And oh! I almost forgot, here's money to exchange for your wizard money. Bye-bye!'

Lily rushed into the Leaky Cauldron, greeting Tom the barman, and into the back courtyard and muttered as she tapped bricks with her wand, 'three up…two across…' immediately the bricks started to wiggle and a whole showed up, it grew bigger and bigger until Lily was finally able to slip through. She visited Gringotts' bank to exchange her Muggle money, and set off to buy her books in _Flourish and Blotts._

While she was in there, a shop passing over her last book, _Defence Against The Darkest Arts: For Advanced Students_, she heard, 'Lily! Lily! Over here!' Her friends Ami and Ruth were calling for her. She paid for her books and made her way to her friends.

'Hi! Let's go get a sundae and talk about our holidays. They made their way to _Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour_ and ordered 3 scoops of chocolate and caramel sundae each. It took no time for Lily to tell Ami and Ruth that she was the new Head Girl. They chatted about their holidays, Lily jealous of Ami and Ruth's holidays which they attended lots of magic festivals because they weren't muggle born until they heard a voice behind them.

'Oh there you are Lily my dear! I heard that you came to Diagon alley today. How come you didn't want to stay over at my place for the rest of the summer?' smiled James from behind and put his hands on Lily's shoulders.

Lily stood up so abruptly that half of what was left of her sundae splattered down her front. As she was 17, of age, she cleaned herself up and glared at James.

James had brown eyes and very messy hair. He was friends with Sirius Black, a black haired boy who was also a big trouble-maker, and Remus Lupin, a sandy haired boy who was a prefect but took no control over his two cheeky friends. Peter Pettigrew another friend was no where to be seen though but Lily took no notice. The group of four called themselves the Marauders.

'Yeah, Potter, like I'm _ever_ going to like you, let alone go over to your place over the holidays. Why can't you just leave me alone?'

James put on an innocent, hurt face and wiped a fake tear from his eye. 'You hurt my feelings and break my heart Lily.'

Lily put on an oh-please-forgive-me expression and faced James's smirk, 'oh, really baby? I'm so sorry, here's something to go with your shattered heart,' and Lily chucked the rest of her sundae at them and stalked off to buy the rest of her Hogwarts needs.

'Lily, Lily wait! Won't you just go out with me?' James called after her. She didn't look back.

a.n. This is only my 1st chapter so to keep me going please,please, please click the review button and encourage my to go on!


	2. The Train Ride

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Lily put on an oh-please-forgive-me expression and faced James's smirk, 'oh, really baby? I'm so sorry, here's something to go with your shattered heart,' and Lily chucked the rest of her sundae at them and stalked off to buy the rest of her Hogwarts needs._

'_Lily, Lily wait! Won't you just go out with me?' James called after her. She didn't look back._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

September the first arrived after several weeks of Petunia yelling bloody whenever she had to talk to Lily. Lily was relived to know that Petunia wasn't riding along to Kings Cross to send Lily off to her final year at Hogwarts.

'Now, be good dear, don't wander off, make sure you finish your-'

'I know _Mum_! I've heard those words every single year before I set off for Hogwarts.

'Yes, well, dear, I'm only worried for your safety. Then again, your school has all sorts of enchantments over it hasn't it?'

'Yes it has, now Mum if you don't mind it's ten thirty and you know that I _hate_ to be late for anything.'

Lily turned her trolley around and stared hard at the wall between platform nine and ten. She glanced around her to check that no-one was watching, waved goodbye to her parents and slid through the wall with platform _Nine and Three Quarters_ appearing in front of her.

The scarlet red Hogwarts express was already gleaming in front of her and since Ami and Ruth had not yet arrived, she decided to first dump her heavy trunk up in front, in the prefect's compartments. She reread her second piece of parchment from her letter from Hogwarts. She wondered who was Head Boy…

'Lily! Lily! She popped her head out of the window and saw Ami and Ruth rapping rapidly on her window.

'Come outside and help us with our trunks! They're to damn heavy!'

'Yup! Coming!' Lily hurried outside to help her friends load their trunks into a compartment not too far away. She stayed in their compartment and talked and laughed so much that they only stopped when they heard the whistle for the train to be pulled out of the station.

'Oh!' cried Lily, 'I'm meant to be in the Prefect compartment to give prefects directions! See ya girls!' And with that she was already out in the corridor.

She burst into the prefect compartment to find none other than the big prat…James Potter…

'You?'

'Me.' James smiled.

'_You_ a Hogwarts _Head Boy_?'

'Yes, me a Hogwarts Head Boy.'

Lily glared at him. 'Fine, you leave me alone and I'll leave you alone, deal?' Lily glared straight at him, every part of her loathing every part of him.

'Oh, Lily, my flower, how you break my heart.' James tilted his head back, a bit to the right, half closed his eyes and crossed his hands across his chest

Lily glared at him even harder that she felt her eyes were going to pop out any second soon… 'Oh, James,' she changed tactics at the last moment 'my _love_ (here she added extra, super heavy sarcasm in her voice) how did your heart break? James, my _love_ (sarcasm once again) did you heart melt into liquid with the sundae I presented you with?'

James smiled, 'Yes, Lily, my flower, it melted in the bright sunlight that radiates off your fat head, and it evaporated before I could drink it all up.'

Lily couldn't help but let out fits of giggles.

'Even you, Lily, my flower, cannot resist the temptation to laugh with me, (Lily laughed harder) me and my beautiful words and poetry ('_God! Yeah right Potter!' _Lily laughed _even_ harder when James mentioned poetry) and so I would kneel before you, although I cannot for there are giant mosquito bites on my knees, (Lily couldn't control herself now, she fell back onto the seat, clutching her stomach) to ask you, do you need to go to the loos, because I really don't want a wet patch in here from you laughing so hard.'

Lily had no control over herself and ran out the door, down the corridor to the other end of the train and burst into the toilets.

Lily came back about half an hour later with her hair now neat and her face still with a pink tinge in it.

'So Potter, don't bother me because I do _not_ bother me because I want to look acceptable for when the prefects come in, so we can tell them what to do and what their common room passwords are. Then we have to patrol as well so don't bother me during that either.'

'Actually Lily, they've already come in and I've already given them directions and when to patrol the corridors.' Said James, smiling.

'You- you have?' Lily asked in bewilderment. She had never missed anything important – and since when was James that responsible?

She stood at the door wondering until James got up and said, 'Lily, you can stop thinking about me now, we have to patrol the corridors now.'

Lily was brought back to earth and gathered herself. 'Oh, right, well then I'll go patrol down the back, and you can patrol the front.' With that she strode briskly away before James could do anything else.

Lily dropped in to say 'hi' to Ami and Ruth first before setting out to patrol the corridors. Lily told a few people off for shouting and running down the corridors but every student's behaviour was acceptable, even Sirius's, much to Lily's surprise.

Lily returned to the prefect compartment and was reading her potions text book when James was back from Patrolling.

'So, did you have fun patrolling?' James asked as he sat down and bought about one quarter of what was on the food trolley and started chewing his Bertie Bott's Every Flavour beans. Lily ignored him and continued reading until the end of the train ride.


	3. Spraying Bits of Food

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Lily dropped in to say 'hi' to Ami and Ruth first before setting out to patrol the corridors. Lily told a few people off for shouting and running down the corridors but every student's behaviour was acceptable, even Sirius's, much to Lily's surprise._

_Lily returned to the prefect compartment and was reading her potions text book when James was back from Patrolling._

'_So, did you have fun patrolling?' James asked as he sat down and bought about one quarter of what was on the food trolley and started chewing his Bertie Bott's Every Flavour beans. Lily ignored him and continued reading until the end of the train ride._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Great Hall had its usual decorations to welcome the new students to Hogwarts, and the old students back. Lily sat down in between Ruth and Ami and held their conversation in whispers about what had happened on the train with Lily. A few seats away, the Marauders were also doing exactly the same thing.

First years scrambled in, most looking happy, tired and wet. They stared around at the magnificent Hall and turned to find a patchy black hat on a stool. Everyone focused their attention on it, and it burst into song. (a/n ok, I am not that good at making up songs so I'm not going to put one in. Sorry!) Everyone clapped at the end of the song and the hat bowed to each of the four tables and remained silent again.

'Now, when I call your name, come up and sit on the stool and I shall place the sorting hat on you head and you will be sorted into your houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin,' said McGonagall, Abbott, Terrence.

'HUFFLEPUFF!' the hat shouted, and McGonagall went down the scroll of parchment and the hat shouted which house that person would be in.

At the end of the Sorting McGonagall took the Sorting Hat and the stool away and Dumbledore got to his feet. 'For some, I welcome, to most others, I welcome back. I have two words to say, tuck in!' Dumbledore clapped his hands together and instantly food appeared on the tables before them.

Half the Gryffindor first years' looked at the mounds of colourful, delicious food with their eyes popping out of their sockets. The other half was staring at the rapid speed Sirius and James were shovelling food down their throats. Their hands were moving so quickly that it was all a blur and food seemed to be invisibly piled onto their plates then disappearing invisibly.

'Uh, Potter and Black, uh, do you mind _not_ eating like that? The First years' seem to err… look scared and umm… well… what's the rush anyways?' asked Ruth.

'Nuffimverimutun,' Sirius said spraying pits of pumpkin, pie, potato and juice all over Ruth. Ruth gave him a look of disgust and pointed her want to herself. '_Scourify!_ I regret asking you that question.

'Pause Prongs,' James stopped eating immediately, 'sorry, I was trying to say "nothing very important-".'

'Which we all know means,' Ruth shoved down some pumpkin, pie and potato in her mouth, 'weretwooientuhseehookungutdamossfooindermouf,' she said spraying bits of pumpkin, pie, potato and juice all over Sirius, 'which means "we're trying to see who can get the most food in their mouth,"' and Ruth finished with a sweet innocent smile.

Lily, Ami and everyone else in the vicinity cracked up laughing, one first year even accidentally plunged his face into his pie, laughing and banging the table with his fist.

James, on the other hand, didn't do exactly what everyone else did, he tried to laugh but instead, yellowish liquid came pouring out of his nose and sprayed Remus. Some people who saw this groaned and threw insults at him and hurried to look away, others cracked up laughing even more, their faces, even redder. Only a fair few first years though, were pointing excitedly at it and peering closely at the extra details, as if to see if it had any magical qualities.

Dumbledore, who, from the high table could see everything under his nose, chuckled and cleaned it up with a quick swish of his wand. The first years who were examining the yellow blob before, didn't see Dumbledore vanish the lump of James's dinner, looked incredulously at each other and whispering with enthusiasm amongst each other, as if that the churned up food jelly _did_ have magical qualities.

After most of the food had vanished and the golden plates were back to their original spotless stage, the noise level rose and quickly dropped to a silence as Dumbledore got to his feet. 'Now, since you are all fed and watered it is now time for bed. Off you all trot!'

There were scrapings of the benches, shouts of laughter, and lots of talk and hurrying of feet. There were also the sounds of 'First years, this way please!' from the prefects, directing their new fellow students to their common rooms.

'Hey, Ruth, Ami, I gotta go and meet Dumbledore in his office for him to tell us the Head's duties and such. So I guess I'll see you two back in the common room!'

'Uh, no Lily, you wont be seeing us back in the Gryffindor common room," Ami replied.'

Lily looked slightly confused. 'Why not?' she asked, 'I am _still_ a Gryffindor aren't I? You can't suddenly change houses at the start of a new year can you?'

Ruth and Ami half smiled, '_That's_ because the Heads now have their own dorms and stuff, don't they?' Ami nodded in reply to Ruth's comment, 'At least that's what I heard.' Lily had a shocked look on her face.

'OH MY GOD!' several people jumped in fright, 'sorry, I meant "what? Why?"'

'Dunno,' Ruth and Ami replied in unison, 'You'd better get going to Dumbledore's office,' added Ami.

'Oh yeah, right. Well I guess I'll see you girls tomorrow! Bye!'

'Well that was a good dinner don't you think?' asked Remus to his fellow Marauders as they walked up to Gryffindor Tower, leading the first years.

James mumbled something.

'What did ya say Prongs?' inquired Sirius.

'I just said that you just insulted Lily. I really want Lily to actually acknowledge me this year.'

'She _does_ Prongs my mate, she does.' Sniggered Sirius.

'Yeah, well I want her to greet my nicely this year.' His fellow Marauders raised an eyebrow, 'I mean, this is our final year and…well…I really want to…you know…'

Remus burst out laughing, 'Yeah, we know what you mean. Asking her out every Saturday knowing that you'll be turned down every time, playing pranks on her and her friends, sending her an embarrassing Valentine's Day gift every year since first year, strutting around at the sight of her, yelling your head of if anyone criticises at her, even if she wants the supportive criticism.'

Sirius laughed, 'well good luck mate, good luck!' by that time they had reached the Fat Lady who guarded the Gryffindor Tower.

'Everyone, the password is _Venemous Tantacula_ (a/n is that spelt right? I can't be bothered to go get the book). First years, the password changes from time to time, you will be informed when they do. The Fat Lady swung open and let the Gryffindors into the common room. Remus directed the boys' dormitories and the girls'.

Lily arrived at the gargoyle that guarded the moving staircase up to Dumbledore's office. '_Chupachup_!' She said and the gargoyle sprang aside to let Lily onto the moving staircase.

She rapped on the door three times. 'Enter.' Came Dumbledore's voice. Lily entered. She did not expect James to already be there in Dumbledore's office. She was right.

'We shall wait for Mr Potter so neither you nor I have to repeat what I need to say. Meanwhile, here is a book you may wish to read. With a flick of his wand, a book

James scrambled up to his dormitory which he shared with his best friends and another 7th year, Yoshi Haru, a quite Japanese boy. James reached his four poster bed and saw that his belongings weren't there. James went back downstairs.

'Hey guys, has anyone seen my trunk?' They shook their heads.

Just then Ami and Ruth walked past. 'Hey girls, where's Lily?'

They looked at him queerly. 'She's in Dumbledore's office receiving Head instructions.' Replied Ruth.

'Aren't you also meant to be there Potter?' Added Ami.

James swore and yelled back to his friends, 'SEE YA GUYS! I FORGOT ABOUT HAVING SEPARATE DORMS!'

Lily glanced at her watch. _Where is that prat? He was meant to be here more than fifteen minutes ago._ Lily sighed. _Oh well, I guess I also forgot. Luckily Ruth and Ami reminded me._ She looked up from her book.

Dumbledore was also glancing at the clock on the side of the wall. 'Well it looks like Mr Potter wont be-'' the door burst open and a panting James Potter stood in the doorway.

Dumbledore smiled, 'Come in James, come in.' Dumbledore drew up a chair and James sat down, glancing nervously at Lily.

'_I can't believe I totally forgot! I hope Lily doesn't think too badly of me on just this one occasion'._ James thought as he sat down.

'_Completely normal that he's late.'_ Thought Lily.

Dumbledore interfered with James and Lily's thoughts, 'Now as our new Head Boy and Girl, you are required to patrol corridors at night every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday night.'

'_Yada yada yada. Yeah Dumbledore's great and everything but he's a bit mad.'_James thought.

'You are required to set an example to our younger students-,'

_What? What would the Marauders think of me?_

'yes James; you must behave yourself at least a little more than you do now.'

_Yup yup and yup._

You will be in charge if any crisis shall occur. Oh and you will also need to wear your badges too, with great pride.

'_Wear my badge in pride…check!_'

You will also be arranging Hogsmead visits and the castle's decoration at Christmas and so on.'

Lily nodded. James had a blank face.

'Well that's all there is. Oh, and before you leave, this year, Head Boy and Girl will have their own dormitories to discuss privately about the Head duties and such. Mind I say that you shall not tell anyone the Christmas surprises you two will come up with for if it leaks out, it will be no surprise. Your dormitories and common room is located on the seventh floor near the East Tower side behind the picture of the Talking Hippo. The password is _odio reconcilio._ Your beds are now comfortable and warm and awaiting for you. Goodnight!'

'_Separate dorms did he say'_

Lily rose and was halfway to the door when James realised that their meeting was over. He rose and hurried to join Lily.

'So, separate dorms-'

'Don't think that you'll have time to try and _persuade_ me to go out with you once we're in there. Your answers no.' Lily said plainly looking straight ahead.

'I wasn't going to ask you out.' Replied James, but he whispered '_yet_' under his breath. 'I was gonna ask you how you will imagine it.'

Lily stopped dead. _'Potter? Ask _me_ something that has nothing to do with asking me out? That is _so_ not like him. Maybe he's grown up? Hah! Yeah right Lily! Like Potter is _ever_ going to grow up and be mature!'_

'Lily? Lily? Are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital wing?' asked James. There was a bit of concern and a bit of teasing in his voice.

'Uhhhh…no, no I don't, I'm fine thanks.'

They walked the rest of the way to the Talking Hippo in silence.

When they reached the Hippo, Lily said, '_odio reconcilio_' and entered throught the hole behind the wall, she gasped.

So did James behind her.


	4. The Head's Common Room

Just a few words…

**Thankyou everyone who reviewed my story!**

**I love my fans!(Laughs Out Loud)**

**Please review at the end!**

**Ok, ok, ok I'll shut up now.**

**Happy reading!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Lily stopped dead. 'Potter? Ask me something that has nothing to do with asking me out? That is so not like him. Maybe he's grown up? Hah! Yeah right Lily! Like Potter is ever going to grow up and be mature!'_

'_Lily? Lily? Are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital wing?' asked James. There was a bit of concern and a bit of teasing in his voice._

'_Uhhhh…no, no I don't, I'm fine thanks.'_

_They walked the rest of the way to the Talking Hippo in silence._

_When they reached the Hippo, Lily said, 'odio reconcilio' and entered through the hole behind the wall, she gasped._

_So did James behind her._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'This is unbelievable!' James said.

The common room in front of them was a small but cosy pentagon-shaped common room. There were two crimson sofas beside the fireplace and a crimson couch facing the fire, about 5 metres away from it. There was a big table for studying, with two very elegant chairs tucked in neatly, and shelves of books along one wall. Each piece of furniture had a gold outline around it. There were also other minor pieces of furniture of the colour of just wood.

There were three doors. The one to the right had Lily's name engraved on a gold plague just above the door, the one on the left had James's name engraved also on a gold plague also above the door, and there was one directly on the wall that was facing opposite them.

'This may be the only time I agree with you.' Lily said.

She walked around the common room, with her middle finger running across the top of each piece of furniture she touched.

'_I love it when she glides around like that.'_ James thought, and he also entered the room to admire the features.

Lily decided see what was behind the door that was opposite the portrait hole.

She grasped open the golden door nob.

The golden door nob on the crimson door.

The crimson door that was across from the portrait hole.

She turned it.

It clicked.

She pushed it open…

'_EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I HAVE TO SHARE A BATHROOM WITH POTTER! EWW! EWW! EWW!'_ she thought, _'that is SOOOOO gross! I can't believe Dumbledore would do this!'_ She closed the door and tried not to show the look of disgust on her face. She turned around and saw James looking at her. She gave a lopsided smile because she thought that her face still had a appalled look on it.

'_Ahhh…I love it when she gives me a lopsided smile…'_

Lily made her way to her room and let herself in. There she stood dumfounded by the HUGE for poster bed with faded pink curtains. She had her own humongous desk and a very squishy (a/n I love the word squishy…) and comfy chair. She had her very own mini walk-in-wardrobe with all her clothes already in place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James made his way to his room after examining the common room and let himself in. There he stood dumfounded by the HUGE for poster bed with pale gold curtains. He had his own humongous desk and a very squishy and comfy chair. He also had his very own mini walk-in-wardrobe with all his clothes already in place.

'_Meh, what would I care about walk-in-wardrobes when the most b-e-a-utiful girl is just across the common room?'_ James flung himself into bed and began snoring loudly, dreaming of Lily and lilies.

'_This is great! Except from the fact that Potter is next door. Oh I hate that guy! How can _he_ be Head Boy? I really don't get it!_ Lily was soon fast asleep…dreamless…

**Yes, I _know_ this chapter is boring and EXTREMELY short but please bear with me ( You can say so in your reviews, i don't mind)! Please! gets onto knees and grovels (Laughs Out Loud). Oh, and please click the review button and review. I love reviews, even if they're not too positive… (Laughs Out Loud Anyways), I've got the next chapter going... so it wont be too long before it comes out. I promise that the next chapter would be LOADS better.**


	5. Transfiguration

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'_Meh, what would I care about walk-in-wardrobes when the most b-e-a-utiful girl is just across the common room?' James flung himself into bed and began snoring loudly, dreaming of Lily and lilies._

'_This is great! Except from the fact that Potter is next door. Oh I hate that guy! How can he be Head Boy? I really don't get it! Lily was soon fast asleep…dreamless…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Next morning Lily awoke early and quickly went downstairs into the Great Hall to meet up with Ruth and Ami and have breakfast together.

'So, what's the Head Boy and Girl common room and dorms like Lil?'

'Yeah, how is it?'

Lily put down her fork, swallowed, took a big breath and said, 'Oh it's wonderful! The common room has red furniture with gold lining, you know Gryffindor House colours. There are these two really soft sofas by the fire, a really nice couch and a huge desk, which I suppose Dumbledore put there so we can chat over our head duties, even though I'd rather sit by the fire in the winter on one of those really soft sofas. Oh! My room! It's magnificent! There's a HUGE four poster bed with all these really nice and warm quilts and such with faded pink curtains around it. I have my own really big desk with draws and things down the left side. And I've also got my very own mini walk-in-wardrobe!' Lily gasped for a breath at the end of this.

Ruth and Ami didn't take in a word of what Lily said because she had blabbed everything out at a really high speed that no-one could have known what she said. It took Ruth and Ami a few moments to realise that Lily at stop talking and was smiling at them, awaiting a reply.

'Oh…er… Wow!'

'Yeah…that sounds…Awesome!

'Mm, oh yeah, totally!'

Lily beamed.

James awoke on the first day of school but he kept his eyes shut firmly. _'It was all a dream,'_ he told himself, but when he finally opened his eyes, it was not. He was sleeping in a bed with pale gold hangings around it. James got up went into the bathroom (a/n and did what ever you do in the bathroom in the mornings. I'm not going into details) and went downstairs with his fellow Marauders to breakfast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey Prongs!'

'Hey guys.' James plonked himself down on a seat beside Sirius and started eating his toast, bacon and eggs, and porridge.

James stared at Lily chatting with her friends the whole time he was eating, and didn't hear Sirius talking to him. Ever since he found out that he was going to spend more time with Lily, he loved her even more and became even more obsessed with her.

'_What I would give to just have her talk to me nicely and politely.' _James thought, _'what I would give just to Ruth or Ami for a day and attend classes with her, eat with her, talk to her –_'_'_

'Prongs, Prongs…'

'Yeah?' He snapped out of his thoughts and reluctantly tore his eyes away from Lily.

'Did you even hear a word a said?'

'Uh…'

'Obviously you didn't.' Sirius said. He looked in the direction James was looking. 'Ahh…_ La Belle Lily_…' (A/n that means The Beautiful Lily if you don't know, just a bit of French even though I SUCK at it)

'Yeah…_La belle Lily_…'

'C'mon, Prongs, like she's gonna go out with you. She's said it for years, mate, years.'

McGonagall was walking down the Gryffindor table handing out timetables.

'Here you go Miss Evans and Miss Wu,' she said as she handed out Lily, Ruth and Ami's timetables. McGonagall moved down the table.

'Hmmm… Transfiguration first…Well, are we all up and running smoothly girls?'

Ami and Ruth gulped down a few more gulps of juice. 'Yep!'

'Ok, about turn! Forward march! Left right left, left, left, left right left…' and the girls left the Great Hall giggling, marching and attracting stares.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James had just finished eating his toast, bacon and eggs, and porridge when McGonagall came down to them with timetables. When she reached the Marauders she said, 'Now, boys, I know that it would be no use telling you and no use listening to me but please try and behave yourselves this year, as I have said for the past five years. Here are your timetables and please do not be late for your first class.' McGonagall handed their timetables and kept moving down the table.

The Marauders who had not yet finished eating, started to pick up their forks when the heard –

'_Ok, about turn! Forward march! Left right left, left, left, left right left…'_

They turned around and saw Lily directing her friends as if they were in an army, with the exception that they were giggling.

'I love her voice…her sweet voice… her-'' James sighed.

'Err… Prongs? Are you talking to yourself or are you talking to us?'

'Hmm?' He said turning around to face his friends.

'He's talking to himself said Remus smirking. Well, we've got transfiguration now, so…we gotta leave…'

'Right behind you!'

They froze. 'What did you say?' asked Peter.

'Umm… I said that I was right behind Moony,' replied James, confused.

'Since when have you decided that you loved school work?' Asked Sirius.

'I have never loved school work but I am going to try and _like_ it.'

'Because…'

'Lily.'

'Obsession.'

'Not!'

'Yes.'

'Not.'

'Ok, ok, let's just agree that we _all_ know that James think that he's the perfect match for Evans.'

'Lily.'

'Yes, Lily. Anyway, we have transfiguration right now, so if you don't mind hurrying up…'

'Yeah, yeah, we get the point Moony. We're coming,' said Sirius, 'to accompany on Prongs first journey today to get Lily to open her heart out,' he added softly so that only Remus could here him.

He smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Transfiguration went on as normal with the Marauders in the class.

'Mr Potter! Mr Black! Please transfigure your body back into the original state, stop showing it off around the class and continue with transfiguring yourself into a black dog!'

James and Sirius had taken their shirts off and had a huge chest, and a 6 pack, their skin all shiny. ( a/n I'm sorry! I suck at these sort of things 100! So in the next few paragraphs, my descriptions are really bad, so your gonna have to form your own picture in your heads. Good lick!)

Most girls were giggling and flirting with them but James was desperately trying very hard to catch a certain red-head's eye by flexing his 'muscles'…

'_Ugh! He is so totally annoying!'_ Lily thought to herself, ignoring the muscular body a few metres away.

'_C'mon Lily! Please! Just look this way and I'll know that you like me a bit!'_ James thought.

'_He's really getting on my nerves now! This is my fifth go at this and I _still_ can't get the hang of it! I'll just tell him to shut the hell up and get on with transfiguring himself,'_ Lily thought.

'Potter,' Lily tried to nice and as if she wasn't annoyed, 'We're working here and I find it really annoying when you make nearly all the girls laugh and giggle because they distract me, _especially_ if they're my friends.' Lily turned away and continued to master transfiguring herself.

' _OH, MY GAD_ (a/n it's meant to say oh my god but if you say it aloud you get like a think American accent). _! She looked at me! Oh yeah! Go me! Woo Hoo! I'd better actually try and transfigure myself instead of playing around. Lucky Padfoot.'_

'Padfoot, I think we should quit playing around and _I_ really want to know how to do it. You already know but please don't distract me.'

'What's got into _him_?' Sirius muttered into an ear of a black dog sitting beside him.

'Lily,' said Remus as he transformed back into his normal self.

'_Finally! Some peace! I hate it when James goes off showing his hot body.'_ Lily picked her wand up again and –_'OH MY GOD! Did I just call him James? OH MY GOD! I JUST CALLED HIM HOT! I CAN'T BELIVE IT! Ok Lily, calm down, breathe in, breathe out, breath in, breathe out.'_ Lily continued transfiguring herself into a black dog and managed to accomplish the task, ten minutes before the bell.


	6. The Shadows

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'_Finally! Some peace! I hate it when James goes off showing his hot body.' Lily picked her wand up again and –'OH MY GOD! Did I just call him James? OH MY GOD! I JUST CALLED HIM HOT! I CAN'T BELIVE IT! Ok Lily, calm down, breathe in, breathe out, breath in, breathe out.' Lily continued transfiguring herself into a black dog and manage to accomplish the task, ten minutes before the bell._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That evening when Lily had finished all her homework, she was sitting by the fire reading. Well not really reading but thinking of the day's events.

'_I called him James. _I_ thought he was hot. What's happening to me?'_

A voice woke from the back of her head. _'I think you like him Lily…'_

'_Do not! He's a prat!'_

'_A prat who you like.'_

'_Not!'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Not!'_

'_Yes.'_

'NOT!'

'What did you say Lily?' James looked up from his potions essay.

It took a few moments for Lily to realize that she had tried to fight back a voice from her head by saying no out loud. 'Oh, er, nothing,' she replied and looked back down at her book, her face pink.

'_Lily looks so cute when she's blushing…'_

At a quarter to 10, Lily had finally convinced herself to go sit at the table opposite James. She stood up and went to sit down.

'_Oh, Merlin! She's sitting right opposite me!'_

'_I can't believe that I'm actually sitting opposite him!'_

'Uhh… we have patrol duties at 10.'

'Yup, just lemme finish off this sentence.' There was a small silence. 'ok done.'

'Well, I've thought it all through, you start from up here on this floor and make your way down, and I'll start from the dungeons and make my way up,' said Lily as they climbed through the portrait hole.

'Do you want me to walk down with you?'

'What do you think my answer would be?'

'Y-''

'No. Remember, tell people off if they're wandering around and…and basically doing whatever a Marauder would do.' Lily made her way down to the dungeons, her read hair bobbing in the distance.

James sighed, 'well, I might as well start.'

James's first fifteen minutes of his patrol wasn't very interesting apart from meeting a couple of walking sticks hanging in mid-air.

'Hi Peeves.'

'Ooh, it's wee Potty. What's Potty doing up here this late?' Said Peeves appearing.

James muttered something inaudible.

'I should tell the new Head Boy or Girl! You'll be in so much trouble!'

'I'm sure he'll be very interested,' and he ducked underneath and continued patrolling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_At least I don't have Ja-Potter sticking to me during patrol duty. Why am I all of a sudden using James not Potter?'_

'_Ahh! That's because-''_

'_Oh, shut up!'_

Lily Went down the Potions corridor and when she reached a fork, she saw a black shadow flicker out of the corner of her right eye.

'_Ooh…my first victim!'_ Lily checked her watch. It was quarter past and she was determined to get through all the floors until she met James.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James had finished patrolling the seventh, sixth and fifth floor and made his way down to the fourth with his eyes drooping.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily followed the black shadow at a fair distance, creeping behind suits of armour every now and then.

'_It's going up to the fourth floor. I wonder why.'_ Lily kept following

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James wandered down the stairs to the fourth floor. He saw a big fat shadow in the distance.

The black shadow now seemed to have grown humongous.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stopped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stopped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stared.

The figure though kept moving.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily decided to put a stop to this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James decided to put a stop to this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'CAUGHT IN THE ACT!' Yelled Lily and James at the same time.

The figure broke apart.

One shuffled back to the other side of the corridor.

Lily and James lit a lamp that was just above where the 'figure' at the same time.

James's jaw dropped.

Lily's eyes nearly popped out.

It was Severus Snape.

Snape looked down at his feet.

Lily and James, together, lit the other lamp above the other figure.

Lily nearly fainted but held herself.

James's jaw dropped, if possible, lower.

It Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy looked down at his feet.

It was a while before anyone spoke.

'Well, um… twenty points from uhh, Slytherin, each.'

'Err…yeah, so you two had better, uhh… go back to your common room and…and… go to bed.'

Malfoy and Lucius shuffled their feet down to their common rooms.

James and Lily watching them go.

Just as they turned the corner, James and Lily saw an arm being out around someone's waist.

'Well…that was a, umm…interesting patrol duty…'

'Oh, yeah…very interesting…let's go up to bed…'

'Uhh… good idea.'

Lily and James walked back up to their common room in silence.

'_Odio reconcilio_.'

Lily and James walked in.

'Well, goodnight Potter.'

'G'night Lily.'

Lily climbed into bed and thought about the night's events. 'It's been a weird night. Very weird.'

'That's nice dear.' Replied her sleepy mirror.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James climbed into bed and thought about the night's events. 'It's been a weird night. Very weird.'

'That's nice dear.' Replied his sleepy mirror.

I give credit to my friends Alice, Emily and Christine and Caroline for helping me with his chapter. THANKYOU! Ok now people click that bluish button down there and review!


	7. James's First Prank in 7th Year

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Lily climbed into bed and thought about the night's events. 'It's been a weird night. Very weird.'_

'_That's nice dear.' Replied her sleepy mirror._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_James climbed into bed and thought about the night's events. 'It's been a weird night. Very weird.'_

'_That's nice dear.' Replied his sleepy mirror._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning, James stumbled out into the common room half asleep, smiling to himself about a dream he had last night.

'Hi Potter.'

'Err… hi Lily! Whatcha doing here instead of going down to breakfast? Ahh… I see, you've finally come to your senses and realized that I am the man for you,' James Smiled.

'_Ugh! In your dreams!'_ Lily thought, 'actually I want you to do a favour for me.'

'Anything.'

'Promise?'

'Promise.'

'I want you to promise that you won't tell _anyone_ of what Sni…Snape and Malfoy were doing last night.'

'_So the dream _wasn't_ a dream at all…it was real…'_

'You promised that you'll do that favour for me Potter, so now you must keep it.' Lily got up and crossed the room to the portrait hole.

'_She's actually covering up for him!'_

'And if you're getting any ideas, no, I'm not covering up for Snape or Malfoy. I'm making you promise because I really wonder how you would feel if the whole school knew what you did if you were in one of their positions.'

James raised an eyebrow.

'See you in class!'

The rest of the week passed in a bliss for Lily.

James's lips, on the other hand, were twitching to yell out what he saw during his first patrol duty.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Friday night's patrol duty, James was trying to come up with a prank to play on someone.

'_I haven't played a prank all week and I really need to or I'm going to have a major mental breakdown out of lack of pranks! People are gonna think that I'm actually sophisticated and everything. I suppose I'll just have to play it on Padfoot, just to get in the mood.'_

James came up with a plan and immediately set to work by sneaking into the Slughorn's, the potions master, private stores. James grabbed a murky brown liquid from a shelf and scurried away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Saturday morning, Lily made her way to the Gryffindor common room to hang out with a few of her friends. She did homework, played wizard chess and chatted.

'I mean come on! I know that Dumbledore's a real genius and everything, but he appointed Potter as Head Boy!' Lily cried.

'Yeah, just think Lil, you may finally get along with James.' Malana Gorlena.

'Snap out of it Mal!' Ruth cried, 'He is a super big git who cares nothing but himself, the Marauders, and pranks!'

'Exactly!'

'_Actually_ I think Black is a super big git who cares about nothing but himself, the Marauders and pranks. He is so damn annoying! Popping up the "will-you-go-out-with-me-Malana" question every Saturday!'

Just then, a fifth year boy came in and gave a message to Malana. 'Umm, Malana Golena?'

'That's me!'

'You've been told to go to McGonagall's office.'

'What did she do?'

'I dunno, I was just given the message.'

'Well…ok…I'll see you guys later.'

'Yup.'

'See ya.'

A few minutes later, Malana came back in.

'So, what did McGonagall want?'

'Oh I nothing much. Just stuff about… my grades...'

'Oh, ok.'

They continued talking about how much they hated James when the conversation turned to Sirius.

'Potter and Black a like, TWINS for goodness sake! They're like, I dunno, mega trouble-makers!'

'Hey! That's really not nice you know Lil.'

The girls turned and stared at her.

'What?'

'Did you just tell me that calling Potter and Black trouble-makers wasn't nice?'

'Well yeah, duh!'

'Errr… just a moment ago you said that you hated Black,' said Lily.

'Ya, well I changed my mind.'

'Which you do quite often and abruptly at times, but never this quick,' Ruth said.

'Oh, well.'

'Did something happen when you went out to meet McGonagall?' Ami inquired.

'No.'

'Did you meet anyone on the way there then?' Piped Ai.

'No! Now stop bothering me. Let's go up and wake Sirius up.'

'Err…ok… coming Ai?'

'Nah, I've got to hand this essay in and I haven't finished.'

Lily, Ruth, Ami and Malana trooped up the boys' dormitory, Malana leading the way.

'Have you ever been up to visit Black before Mal?' Lily asked.

'No, why?'

Ami answered, 'Because you like know you why up here.'

Malana shrugged, 'Instincts.'

Malana pushed open a door and the girls looked around the very messy room. There were shirts everywhere, undies lying around on the ground, and somehow on the hangings around the beds.

Malana made her way to the bed at the far end.

She got out her wand.

Pulled the curtain hangings away a little bit.

Flicked her wand at the huge lump in the middle of the bed.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Sirius was hoisted up, dangling in mid air by his ankle in his pink and white Barbie boxer-shorts.

'Rise and shine Sirius!' Malana sang.

The whole dormitory had woken up in a fright and Remus and Yoshi fell out of bed laughing.

Sirius cursed.

'Put me down Malana.'

Malana did so. 'I'll be waiting for you downstairs ok sweetie?'

'Yeah, alright,' Sirius mumbled.

When they got down to the common room and chose a table in the corner of the room, Lily asked, 'Malana, where did learn that spell, charm or whatever?'

'In a book Lil, where else?'

Lily sat back and didn't reply. She knew that Malana was lying and she could tell that her friends thought so too, judging by the looks on their faces.'

A few moments later Sirius came down and stood at the foot of the stairs leading up to the boys' dormitories. He scanned around the Common room and spotted Malana.

'Hey, Malana. Something has definitely changed about you.'

Malana flung her arms around Sirius's neck and said, 'Uh huh.'

Malana's friends looked away in disgust.

Sirius sat down on a chair and Malana sat on his lap.

'See Lily? Even your friend Malana can't resist one of the Marauder's temptation.'

'Shut up Black. Even if Mal,' she glanced at Malana who was twirling Sirius's longish black hair between her fingers and giggling,' likes you, it doesn't mean that _I'm_ gonna fall for you.'

'I wasn't talking about you and me. I was talking about you and James.'

Malana giggled. 'Yeah Lil, you and James should really get together now. He loves you so much.'

'Mal, what's got into you? You _know_ that I hate him and you even agreed with me!'

Malana opened her mouth to speak.

'Oh, no. Don't tell me that you've _also_ changed your mind about that.'

'Well, Lily, I have. And if even if you don't agree with me then you should at least accept what I think.'

'Ok Mal…'

Lily and her friends sat the watching Sirius and Malana flirt with each other.

After about forty-five minutes, Lily and her friends could tell that Sirius was trying to snog Malana.

'_Well at least Mal is trying to stop Black from snogging her. WHAT HAS GOT INTO HER? She has changed so dramatically in about three minutes!'_

'Come on Mal, just one kiss.'

'I can't Siwius,' said Malana placing her hand firmly over his mouth firmly.

They kept that up for about ten minutes until Malana gave in.

'Fine the, just one. If I like it then we can go up to the astronomy tower ok?'

Sirius smiled. 'Ok.'

Sirius's lips were just a centimetre from Malana's when her skin started to bubble.

Lily dropped her book.

'OMG GOD MALANA! WHAT'S HAPPENING?'

By now the whole common room was quiet and staring at Malana.

'MALANA!' Ai screamed, 'MALANA! OH MY GOD MALANA!'

Ruth down next to Malana's chair and grasped her hand. In a calm but shaky voice she said, 'Ok Mal, can you hear me?'

Malana nodded.

'Can you speak to me?'

Malana answered in an unusually low voice, 'Yes.'

'Ok, we're gonna get you to the hospital wing.'

'No, I'm fine.' Malana answered. She also smiled.

'Malana…your hair that you were proud of is now black not brown…'

'And your blue eyes are becoming hazel…'

'And you're growing taller too…'

Lily, who was thinking about all these features of change and the bubbling skin, yelled out 'POTTER IF YOU EVER USE THE POLYJUICE POTION AND PRETEND TO BE ANY OF MY FRIENDS I AM GONNA KILL YOU!'

Everyone yelped at what Lily screamed out and the bubbling Malana smiled. 'Well, you guessed Lily, I _am_ James.'

'JAMES, YOU IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU DOING! HELL! I WAS ABOUT TO SNOG YOU!'

The Gryffindor common room was now very loud, ringing with laughter from every person.

By now 'Malana' was now James and he was smiling at everyone, in the centre of attention. 'I know Padfoot, that's why I didn't want to snog you. Then I finally gave in just as my hour was up.'

Sirius gave a string of swear words, which was silenced by Lily's death glare. 'One question Potter, where is Malana?'

'Oh, she's asleep in a broom cupboard.'

'You bring her back right now and explain to us what happened.'

James left the common room and arrived back with a very confused Malana.

James confessed that he snuck into Slughorn's private stores on last night's patrol duty and used the polyjuice potion from in there. He sent a boy in to call Malana out, pretending she had to see McGonagall. He ambushed her on the way there, gave her a sleeping potion, dragged her into a broom cupboard and plucked a few hairs out to add to the potion.

'Right,' said Lily, 'You can go help the third years with their charms homework. They seem to have difficulty.'

I give credit to my friend Alice who helped me with this during a lesson in the school library.

CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON!


	8. Fire and Water

-o-o-o-

This is for Caroline.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Finally she comes online so I can upload it!

-o-o-o-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_James confessed that he snuck into Slughorn's private stores on last night's patrol duty and used the Polyjuice potion from in there. He sent a boy in to call Malana out, pretending she had to see McGonagall. He ambushed her on the way there, gave her a sleeping potion, dragged her into a broom cupboard and plucked a few hairs out to add to the potion._

'_Right,' said Lily, 'You can go help the third years with their charms homework. They seem to have difficulty.'_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'Alright then Lily,' James muttered, and he got up and walked over to a table where some first years were sitting, trying to do their charms homework.

The laughter had now subsided and Sirius was still cursing James under his breath. He sat down at a lonely table and pulled out his transfiguration homework McGonagall had set him for playing around in class.

'I'll be watching you Potter to make sure you are actually _helping_.'

'So, third years, what seems to be the problem?' James asked.

'Well,' said a boy sitting opposite James, 'We're trying to fill this cup with water, but it doesn't seem to work.'

'Is the spell something like _acquamenti_?' Asked a girl with long blonde hair.

'Not exactly, but close. It _aguamenti_.'

'Ohh…so we've been saying it wrong…pfft! Can you show us how it's done?'

James glanced at Lily.

She was still watching James.

She gave him a you-have-to-show-them look.

James sighed, 'Fine. See my wand, I just swish and point, not swish and flick.'

'Swish and point,' muttered the black haired girl.

'Show us please.'

'Ok.' James swished and pointed his wand and muttered, '_aguamenti._'

'OWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SH-'

Instead of the cup filling with water James's eyebrows caught fire and he leapt out of his seat howling like a monkey.

'OH SHUT UP POTTER! QUIT SWEARING! THERE'S FIRST YEARS HERE, AND IF YOU ARE ANY SMARTER YOU WOULD PUT THAT FIRE OUT!' Lily, who was trying not to laugh, yelled over the second howls of laughter and James's swearing.

James pointed his wand at the fire and immediately the fire was put out by a jet of water.

James swore under his breath while rubbing his eyebrows and shuffled back to punch his laughing friends.

Lily brushed passed him to the table where the third years were.

'Here, let me help you. The Potter Prankstar is having trouble with his wand. What help do you need?' Lily asked.

The boy with that was sitting opposite James was laughing very hard, his face beetroot red. He tried to answer Lily, but found it very hard.

'We...water…cup…'

He couldn't go on.

The floor underneath him was wet.

His chair was wet.

His robes were wet.

Sirius howled even louder. 'OH MY GOD! HE PI-''

'YOU MIND YOUR LANGUAGE TOO BLACK!' Lily turned and faced the maroon face and spoke in a gentle voice, 'I think you should go into the bathroom and clean yourself up.'

The boy rose up, still shaking with laughter and embarrassment, and leaving a wet trail behind him.

Lily cleaned up the trail with a flick of her wand.

The boy came out about fifteen minutes later, grinning embarrassingly.

'Well,' said Lily as nothing had happened, 'here, give me the cup.'

The blonde-haired girl handed Lily the cup.

Lily swished and pointed, '_aguamenti._'

Her eyebrows also burst into fire.

The crowd behind her howled once again with laughter. This time there were tears running freely and swiftly down most of the faces.

Lily put it out by using _aguamenti_ again.

'Alright, what did you do with the cup?' laughed Lily.

The blonde-haired girl looked up sweetly and said in an innocent voice, 'Nothing, we just charmed it so that whoever tried to fill it up with water would have their eyebrows on fire.

'Oh very smart!'

-o-o-o-

Meh, boring as it may be, but there was nothing going through my mind that I could put on pap - err…online. Credit goes to… (drum roll please…) Alice! Congratulation, you have just won…err… credit to HPOS Sufferer's 8th Chapter. Everyone, give her a big round of applause!

-o-o-o-


	9. A Hogsmeade Couple

-o-o-o-

Such a shame! I haven't recieved many reviews! sniff sniff well you should get the HUGE hint that you would all click the review button...

I should probably tell everyone that I'll be updating my stories once a week.

I should also say that the character names I use have meanings behind them, I have stories behind the story, I take parts from the Harry Potter books and add them in my fanfic stories, so it isn't all random.

-o-o-o-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_The black-haired girl looked up sweetly and said in an innocent voice, 'Nothing, we just charmed it so that whoever tried to fill it up with water would have their eyebrows on fire. _

_'Oh very smart!' _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Some time around the middle of October Lily decided that it was time for a Hogsmeade visit.

'James,' she said one evening in the Head Boy and Girl's common room, 'I think it's time for a Hogsmeade visit. Don't you agree?'

James looked up from his book. _'Is this an indication that she wants to go out with me?'_ James thought. 'Uhh…yeah, I think it's about time that we had a visit. I mean it's already been a month and we need to go out for a bit.'

'Hmm…that's exactly what I had in mind. So, when do you think we should have the Hogsmeade visit?'

'Well, it has to be on a Saturday…So how about just next Saturday? I mean no other year has any exam or anything yet…well not that I know of…'

Lily grabbed out a notebook and a quill from her bag and jotted everything down. She then wrote down the Hogsmeade visit date in her diary. 'Ok, well then who should ask McGonagall?'

James raised his eyebrows at her.

'Fine, I will.' And she jotted everything down.

The next morning Lily went to see McGonagall and asked for permission for a Hogsmeade visit the next Saturday. Permission was granted and Lily's spirits were high. This was the first thing as Head Girl she got to do.

-----

'So, you asked McGonagall?'

'Yup. It's next Saturday. She said that she would put it up on all the notice boards. It'll be great to get out for once this year.'

_'And it'll be great to go out with you Lily.'_

-----

For the rest of the week, James was deciding whether or not to ask Lily out. Sirius had noticed that James was preoccupied.

'Helllooo? Earth to James Potter! Can you hear me?'

James was having with himself, thoughts raging through his mind.

_'C'mon James! This is your chance! You haven't asked her out in a while!'_

'You got to be joking! I've asked her out every Saturday since err…a _long_ time ago.'

_'That was before mate'_

'Yeah, well, like she's gonna go out with me after what I've put her through.'

_'Well then this is your chance to make it up to her.'_

'And what if I do something wrong?'

_'Well then say it's and accident.'_

'And get hit over the head? No.'

_'You are PATHETIC!'_

'Am not! I'm trying to find a way that she can't reject going out with me.'

_'SEE WHAT I MEAN? You are one hundred percent PATHETIC!'_

'Oh shut the hell up! Like you can do any better.'

_'Betcha I can.'_

'Betcha you can't.'

_'Can.'_

'Can't.'

_'Can.'_

'Can't.'

'FOR GODSAKE PRONGS! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU? I'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU CAN ASK EVANS OUT AND YOU DON'T EVEN ANSWER ME! THIS IS ABOUT YOUR _BLOODY_ CRUSH ON EVANS!'

'Huh?'

Sirius took a _deep_ breath and said, 'I've been telling you how you can get Evans to go out with you.'

'Oh really?' James mumbled. Sirius, as if he could get Lily to go out with James. He didn't even know how strong James's love was.

'Yes, really, now will you please _listen_ to me.'

'Since when have you said please?'

'Just shut up and listen…'

-----

'So, a Hippogriff won't care if you insult it. Awesome! I wouldn't mind if the Marauders were hippogriffs. Don't you agree?'

Lily sighed. 'No, Ruth, that's _wrong_. Hippogriffs _do_ care if you insult them. That's the first piece of information you should know about hippogriffs. _Never insult a hippogriff_.'

Ruth's face dropped, 'Oh, shame. Hey… _I_ wouldn't mind being a hippogriff, then McGonagall wouldn't tell us off for hurting the Marauders.'

Ami started to get annoyed 'Uhh yeah…Ruth do you mind being quiet for a moment? We're trying to work here.'

'Oh, sorry. It's just that this is REALLY boring. I mean, who wants to know what you should and shouldn't do when you meet a hippogriff. Like we're ever gonna meet one. Well, maybe yes, we might…buts what's the chances? 'cause-''

'_Ruth…_ we're trying to _work_ and you _not_ helping.'

'Ok, ok, fine. I'll shut up for once, happy?'

There was a five second pause.

'Oh, look who it is…'

'Ruth, how many times has Ami said for you to keep quiet?'

'No, I'm serious! It's the Marauders here.'

'Shut up Ruth!' Ai cried. She usually had a lot of patience but she seemed to have lost it from Ruth babbling on about any random thing that went through her mind for the past two hours.

'Oohhh…even _Lupin_ is here Ai…ooohhh…'

'Oh shut up,' snapped Ai, her face flushing.

'Heya ladies,' Sirius said to the five friends, and sat down next to Malana. 'Hello Malana.'

'You can sit there on a three conditions. One, don't talk to me. Two, stop breathing, and three, drop dead.'

'I'd do anything for you Malana, anything.'

Ruth snorted, 'Yeah, apart from not talking to her, stop breathing and dropping death.'

'Look Black, we're busy. What do you want?' Lily asked.

'Nothing. _I_ don't want anything.'

'What's that meant to mean? _You_ don't want anything.'

'Actually its Moony who wants something.'

'Err…yeah. I came to err…ask Ai if she err… wants to er…go out with me to Hogsmeade.'

Ai blushed.

Ruth tried to stifle a giggle.

Malana raised an eyebrow.

Ami stared.

Lily ignored all of them.

'Oh…umm yeah…sure…' Ai's face grew even redder.

Sirius grinned a wicked grin, which no one took any notice of. 'Your friends can keep you company as you go along. Moony himself is quite nervous too, so we're coming with him.'

'Can you guys come with me?'

No one answered.

'Please?'

Still silence.

'Please?'

The silence continued.

'Can anyone _please_ make them come with me?'

Sirius grinned mischievously. '_Pwetty pwease wif chewy on top?'_ (a/n I know that most of the time in my fanfic when things are in italics they are thoughts but this isn't. Sirius SAYS it)

'ALRIGHT! QUIT WITH THE FACIAL EXPRESSION AND ACCENT!'

'Fankyou.'

'What did we say?'

Ai and Sirius grinned.

-----

'So what did they say?'

'They?'

'Ok, what did _she_ say?'

'She said yes.'

_(in a Mr Burns accent from the _Simpsons_, an American television show)_ 'Excellent…excellent…'

-----

On Saturday morning Lily, Ruth, Ami and Malana were watching Ai trying on different pieces of clothing on.

'We're only doing this for you ok Ai?'

'I know.'

'So, could you please hurry up? I really want to go to Honeydukes.'

'And I need to buy a new quill, mine is broken.'

'OK! I get the point. Just hold on.'

'Ai, we've held on for the past fifty thousand years!'

'You're not that old are you?'

'Yes, she is that old and very fragile that if you don't handle her with care, her anger will crack!'

'That was meant to be a rhetorical question.'

'Should I wear this light blue shirt with a denim jacket on top and this denim skirt or this light green pants and this baby pink shirt?'

'OH FOR GODSAKE! ANYTHING WILL DO!'

'Hmm…I think I'll wear the pink top and Black skirt.'

'Yeah, it looks perfect on you now let's go!'

'Is that sarcasm in your voice?'

'URGH!'

'Patience is a virtue Ruth, patience is a virtue…'

'You and your proverbs…' Everyone muttered.

(a/n this next bit is B-O-R-I-N-G so yeah. Good luck…but then again you gotta read this to understand the story.)

After a few hours listening to Ai, they finally met up with the Marauders in the Entrance Hall.

'Well you five took your time,' said Peter.

'Yeah, we were waiting for Ai to finish picking out her outfit.'

There was a pause.

Sirius nudged Remus.

'Ow! Oh, and you look really…nice.'

Ai smiled weakly and blushed.

'Er…Hello people? Are we going?'

'Yes, let's go.'

'Oh good! I'm hungry, I need sweets.'

'You're always hungry Ruth.'

Ruth ignored this comment and walked out with the rest of the group following behind her.

They arrived in Hogsmeade not long after.

'Remus, why don't you and Ai go into Madame Padifoot's?'

'Oh, sure.'

There were nine in the group and when Remus and Ai left, there were 7.

The rest trudged on until they were in the very centre of the Village.

'Well, where does everyone wanna go?'

'How about we go get a fire…er… butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks?'

'Well you guys can go. I'm going to Honeydukes. See you all later. I'll meet up with you back at Hogwarts.

'Meh, whatever.'

'Bye.'

'see you.'

So the 6 of them went to go get a drink while Ruth went to pig out in Honeydukes.

When Sirius had drained the last drop from his glass, he got up and said, 'Well see you all later. I'm off to Zonko's. Anyone want to join me?'

'What do you think?'

'Suit yourself.'

So, Sirius left.

So the 6 was down to 5.

Malana now got up and said, 'Well guys, I gotta go and by my quill because apparently _someone_ sat on it and broke it. Besides, I need more ink. Don't you need some too Ami?'

'Oh yeah, of course you remembered since you were the one who spilt it all over me.'

Malana smirked. 'Well I'm sorry, I'll pay for half of what you buy.'

'What _I_ buy? That means _I_ pay. So how do _you_ pay for what _I_ pay?'

'What?'

Malana and Ruth continued to jabber on while they walked out of the door.

So, the 5 went down to 3.

Peter knew that what he had to do now.

Peter knew he didn't want to do it.

Peter knew he had to.

Peter knew what would happened if he didn't do it.

He knew what the Sirius would do to him.

'I'd better get back up to the castle to finish off my Defence Against the Dark Arts homework.'

'Bye Pettigrew, good luck, and make sure you finish it. Do you need help?'

'Nah, I think I'm fine.'

'Well see you.'

'Yup see you Wormtail.'

'Bye.'

Peter shuffled out of the bar.

There was an awkward silence between James and Lily now.

'Well, do you er… wanna go up to the Shrieking Shack?'

'Sure.'

There was a pause.

'Let's go now.'

So now, the two of them climbed up the view in silence and admired the view around them.

They reached the top of the hill and they sat on a rock not making any eye contact.

'Well, I guess we should get along with each other, now that we've nowhere go and no one to go hang out with.'

'That's right Lil, you gotta get along with me.'

'Oh shut up Potter.'

'Why should I?'

'Why shouldn't you?'

'Why should I?'

'So we _aren't_ getting along are we?'

'Well you started it.'

'Did not.'

'You told me to shut up.'

'Yeah that's because-''

'And now it's my turn to say shut up.'

This time it was Lily's turn to have "shut up" said to her by James.

Lily glared at the warm smile James had spread on his face, sighed and turned away to look at the Shrieking Shack.

_'This is stupid. I'm just gonna try get along with him by changing the subject.'_ Lily thought.

'Potter, I've read that the Shrieking Shack is the most haunted in Europe. Isn't it lucky that in Hogsmeade that we have it here? I mean, yes, Hogsmeade is a small village but it has a really famous building here. I wonder how many ghosts are in there.'

'Oh…' said James and he walked up beside Lily and turned to face the Shrieking Shack, 'well…it's meant to be heaps haunted…That's what Dumbledore said and same with Moony…'

'Wouldn't it be an interesting mini adventure to venture near it and take a look inside?'

'NO!'

Lily jumped suddenly at James's 'NO!'

'I…I mean, I've hear that there's a HUGE crowd of really active and violent ghosts. You know, they smash things, fight all those sort of things. Dumbledore probably comes down every month to er… patch it up a bit because of the ghosts.'

Lily smiled.

'What's so funny?'

'Oh, nothing's funny. I just know something that you would have thought or still think that I wouldn't know what I know.'

James's face remained blank as if still awaiting an answer.

'Huh?'

Lily looked around to see if anyone was watching.

She moved closer to James.

James's eyes became rounder.

Lily's nose was almost touching James's.

'I know that Lupin is a werewolf,' she whispered.

James gasped.

'Since when did you realise?'

'Well, at the beginning of second year, I noticed that Lupin disappeared every month, _and_ when we were studying boggarts his was a full moon. Then I went to do some research in the library.'

James's knees became week.

'You won't tell anyone would you?' he asked anxiously.

'Well, I know that he's the nicest out of all the Marauders, he has high grades, he is not a bad sort of person, and if I've kept my secret for four years, I think I can still keep it for the rest of my time.'

James gave a sigh of relief.

'But I still don't know why Dumbledore let him into school. I mean it's really dangerous. Lupin could hurt someone.'

'If I tell you something about Moony, promise me you won't tell anyone.'

'I promise.'

'You promise you'll promise?'

'I promise that I will promise.'

'Promise that you'll promise to promise?'

'I promise that I will promise to promise.'

James opened his mouth again to start another sentence with promise.

'Have I told that secret that I promised you? That secret about-'' Lily scanned around them again, and moved in close and whispered, 'what happened on the Hogwarts Express in second year…'

James's face grew red.

Lily smiled nicely, 'so I can keep anything.'

'Ok, well, the Shrieking Shack is actually not haunted.'

'I-It isn't? B-b-but all the books say that it is. In the History of-''

'Lily, the howls and everything is actually Moony. He goes in there when it's the full moon.'

'Wow… so that's where he goes. So he doesn't go home every full moon, like he usually says…'

'Looks like that your not the smart one this time.'

'I guess not…'

Both of them turned around again and faced the Shrieking Shack.

Both were in silence.

James lifted his left arm and put it around Lily's shoulders.

Lily looked up at him and smiled.

James smile back.

Lily put her head back down and enjoyed the scenery.

-----

'I really liked the day we had James.'

James and Lily were standing in the Entrance Hall. James and Lily had walked back up to Hogwarts together after going around to all the shops trying to find their friends only to be told that they left ages ago.

James smiled at Lily's use of James.

'So did I.'

'So I guess we finally did get along with each other today.'

'I guess we did.'

'Well then, I suppose we're also friends.'

_'Only friends?'_ James thought. James forced an unhurt smile. 'I guess we are.'

James held Lily's hands and drew her close.

He smiled down.

She smiled up.

Lily loosened her right hand from James's grip.

She drew her hand to his face.

James bent his head down lower to her face.

Lily touched his face.

'Well, I guess I'll see you around more often, now that we're friends.

James stopped in an awkward position.

He was about to kiss Lily but he never made it.

Lily had drawn herself away.

James quickly corrected his aspect.

'I guess we will.'

'Well, I'm off to find my friends. Bye James.'

'Bye Lily.'

-o-o-o-

Boring eh? Yeah, thought you would say it was…shame there's nothing really funny in it…shame…

Oh well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

-o-o-o-


	10. Laughing Together

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'_Well, I guess I'll see you around more often, now that we're friends._

_James stopped in an awkward position._

_He was about to kiss Lily but he never made it._

_Lily had drawn herself away._

_James quickly corrected his aspect._

'_I guess we will.'_

'_Well, I'm off to find my friends. Bye James.'_

'_Bye Lily.'_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

On a cool night, some time during the middle of November, Lily had just finished her transfiguration homework and James sat there sucking on the tip of his quill staring down hard at his nearly completed charms homework.

'Err…James.'

'Hmm?' He replied not looking up.

'I think you need a rest with that charms homework.'

'Hmmm I think I do too…'

'Ok, well I think that we should discuss some of the things we do as head.'

'Well what did you have in mind?'

'Well, seeing as this is _our_ last year at Hogwarts, I was thinking maybe seventh should have some kind of ball. You, know…seeing this is our last year here…I wouldn't mind having some fun…'

'_Wicked…she's wants a ball…maybe she is truly interested in me now…'_

'I thought maybe we could have it held on Halloween. What do you think?'

'Uhh…yeah that's a good idea…but what about a Christmas Ball?' _'James you idiot! You're meant to agree with he mate, AGREE with her!'_

'Hmm…good idea James…so, tomorrow I'll ask Dumbledore and McGonagall for permission and then we can come back and ONCE you have finished all you homework, we'll start making plans.'

-----

The next evening, James and Lily discussed plans for the ball.

'So, let's look back over the list. What do we have?'

'Well, we have a couple of tables for a combined dinner, we have the twelve usual Christmas trees but this time we'll have white, glistening snow on it...'

'What food do we have?'

'All you care about is food… I dunno…you have the list…'

'Ok…lemme see…oh, here we go! We have…Fizzing Whizzbees, Cockroach Clusters, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, cauldron cakes, Chocolate Frogs-''

'Uhhhhh James?'

'Hmm?'

'Get on with the food list, not your shopping list.'

'Oh sorry.' He stuffed that bit of parchment into his pocket and read out the real Food list.

'Hmmm well that seems to be in order…do you think that there's anything that we missed out on?'

'Yup!'

'We did? I thought we had everything covered.'

'Well we missed out on one minor part.'

'What?'

'Cockroach juice.'

'What?'

'You know, the juice of a cockroach.'

'…'

'I've tasted it before. I was dared to drink it. I caught a cockroach, Padfoot dared me to drink the juice. So I squashed it between my palms and all the juice came out. I dared Padfoot to eat the cockroach and he agreed so I gave that part to him on on the count of three he-''

'Shut up James!' Lily laughed.

'He popped it in his mouth-''

'I SAID SHUT UP!'

'AND HE CHEWED IT THEN HE SWALLOWED IT AND THEN HE SMILED AND YOU COULD SEE BITS OF THE COCKROACH'S LEGS INBETWEEN HIS TEETH. THEN -''

Lily threw a quill (a/n don't ask me how she threw such a light object) and pressed her hands to her ears. 'I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!'

James yelled even louder over Lily's yells. 'AND THEN I LICKED ALL THE JUICE OF THE COCKROACH'S JUICE OF MY PALMS AND LICKED MY LIPS SO NOT A DROP WAS LEFT. THEN I WIPED-''

'MR POTTER! MISS EVANS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?'

Lily and James fell silent.

'I uhh… was just telling Lily a story.'

'And you needed to shout? I have the impression that Lily is not deaf. Well that is what I thought when I always recall Miss Evans takes notes in my class.'

'Umm, we're story Professor. It will never happen again.'

'I should hope not. Goodnight.'

'Good night Professor.'

When McGonagall left the Common room Lily and James burst out laughing.

-o-o-o-

This chapter's short 'n' sweet!

-o-o-o-


	11. Quidditch

-o-o-o-

This Chapter isn't that funny…but then I suppose it is a bit exciting…oh well…you can choose if you want to read this or not, it doesn't really relate to the next chapter (yes I have started the next chapter…more like I've finished it.)

-o-o-o-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'_Alright, what did you do with the cup?' laughed Lily._

_The black-haired girl looked up sweetly and said in an innocent voice, 'Nothing, we just charmed it so that whoever tried to fill it up with water would have their eyebrows on fire._

'_Oh very smart!'_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

November started and that meant that the Quidditch season had started. James worked his team day and night, night and day. He trained his team three times a week; that was Monday, Wednesday and Friday evenings.

'So, the Beaters always hit the Bludgers at who ever has the Quaffle or whoever the Quaffle is about to be passed to. The Beaters also hit whoever might be blocking a Chaser. That person drops or becomes confused and the Quaffle is able to get to that Chaser.

'Chasers have to position themselves out of danger, so, if one chaser is blocked by someone, they can cause a distraction. For example the chaser can elbow people if no-one is watching, they can dive then pull back up again…'

(a/n and etc…I'm not good at this stuff so your just gonna have to think of the rest yourself.)

James woke up early on the first match of the season, Slytherin verse Gryffindor. He took his Quidditch robes and broom down with him to breakfast and waited for his team mates to arrive while he scoffed down his bacon and eggs.

'Whoah, Prongs, whatcha doin' eat'n' that fast? Ya gonna throw up or some'n.'

James looked up. 'Whoah! What's with tha accent dude?'

Sirius laughed. 'Nothing, just bored. With the Quidditch game on in a few hours, I've got nothing to do.'

'Homework,' suggested Remus immediately.

'Are you kidding me? I'm already good as I am, mostly top grades in everything without studying…I'm pro.' Sirius slouched back to look cool.

'Suit yourself.'

'That's right, I suit myself.'

'Hey can you get the rest of the team down? That's if they're still up snoring.'

'Why do you want to wake them up at-' Peter checked the time, '- nine in the morning?'

'Quidditch tactics…'

'Ah, right…why don't you go wake 'em up yourself?'

'Can you do it Moony?'

'What Wormtail said.'

James looked at Sirius.

'What they said.'

James sighed. 'Fine, I'll go wake them up.'

James left the Great Hall and arrived half and hour later with half of the team with him.

'Where's the girls on your team?'

'How would I know? Have you ever tried going up their staircase?'

'Yes.'

'Then you would know that I can't go up.'

'Damn straight.'

James started talking about tactics and the team nodded as if they understood what he was talking about.

-----

'Hey, Malana just told us that you were waiting down here for us,' said Amber McGinter.

The girls of the team had just arrived.

'That's right. So anyway, when the Sly-'

'And why are you waiting for us?' asked Rebecca King, the Gryffindor Keeper.

'Quidditch tactics. So, the Slytherin Cha-'

'Ah, right. Well mind if we sit down?' said Nettle Chettler, the Gryffindor Chaser

'No. The Chaser, say, is here-'

'Budge up.'

James moved over.

'And so then we need a Bea-'

'Weather looks fine doesn't it?'

'Very. So, a Beater has to-'

'Mmm…these bacon slices are really good…'

'Good. The Beater hits the Bl-'

'Mind starting again for us?'

'What is wrong with you? Rhetorical question, don't answer that. The Bludger hits the opposing-'

'What about the Bludger?'

'GOD! IF YOU HAVE ANY SENSE YOU WOULD ALL SHUT THE HELL UP AND-'

'Don't tell us to shut up. You've just been rambling on about-'

'THAT'S BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO-'

'Oh, look who should-'

'Why did I ever let you all on the team shall forever remain a mystery.'

'Yup!' the girls agreed in unison and they grinned mischievously.

James gave up on talking to them and sat there waiting for eleven o'clock to come around.

-----

'Well it's half past ten. We should get down to the pitch now.'

'Yep sure James. Hold on.'

'I can't, I gotta check out the conditions we're playing in. I'll just meet you down there. Make sure you get there latest, quarter to.'

They girls nodded.

The boys on the team walked down to the pitch with their broomsticks over their shoulders, talking about how the girls on the team were such good players, yet so annoying.

James checked the conditions. 'Perfect weather, nice hard ground, good for a fast kick-off,no breeze, not much cloud, no glaring sun.'

They heard the girls' clatter of feet and they decided to go change.

Not very long later they could hear the stands being filled above them.

'Well team, just do your best and win, win, win!'

'Yeah, basically the same speech each time…'

They marched onto the pitch when they heard the announcement.

'This year's Gryffindor Quidditch team… Potter, Black, Mcginter, Chettler, Washington, King and...Kumoro!'

There were loud cheers from the scarlet and gold mass engulfing boos from the green and silver mass.

'This year's Slytherin team includes Zabini, Black, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Tartori and…Malfoy!'

There were loud boos coming from the red and gold, yellow and black, and blue and bronze engulfing the cheers from the green and silver mass.

'Captains shake hands!'

James and Malfoy walked up to each other, eyeing each other, stuck out their hands and tried to crush each other's hand.

'Mount your brooms!'

They mounted their brooms.

'And-' then came the whistle.

'And they're off! Potter has the Quaffle, passes it to McGinter, passes it back to Potter - Potter passes it to Chettler, Chettler passes it to McGinter - DUCK, AMBER DUCK! Oooh - close one for McGinter - that Bludger from Crabbe - and – ouch! That would've hurt, nice Bludger from Washington…'

David Washington had just hit a Bludger at Crabbe's head but Crabbe managed to stay on his broom.

James zoomed towards the Slytherin goal posts, dodging left from the Bludger that came pelting his way from Goyle. The goal posts were only ten metres away…five…four…three…two…one…

'AND POTTER SCORES! THE FIRST SCORE OF THE GAME GOES TO GRYFFINDOR!'

Loud cheers came from the Gryffindor supporters while the Slytherins were throwing tomatoes at the Quidditch pitch.

McGonagall tugged the microphone away from Bagman. 'SLYTHERINS, YOU PUT THOSE TOMATOES AWAY OR ALL OF YOU WILL BE ON DETENTION AND HAVE FIFTY HOUSE POINTS TAKEN AWAY _EACH_ FOR SABOTAGING THE GAME AND WASTING FOOD!'

The Slytherins immediately fell silent…fifty points _each_? Whoah! First house ever to be in the collum negative 1000's.

'Err…well Slytherins, if you can't keep your filthy-'

'Bagman! Commentate in and unbiased way.'

'-sorry professor. So anyway, Gryffindor is ten points up and Slytherin unfortu-'

'_Bagman!_'

'-sorry professor, sorry. Anyway, Black has the Quaffle, passes it to Malfoy, passes it back to Bl – no, Excellent Bludger technique from Black – haha brothers against each other – sorry professor, sorry – McGinter now has the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field, she passes it to Chettler, Chettler moves closer to the goal – WATCH OUT! BLUDGER!'

Crabbe and Goyle had both it a Bludger each at Nettle, but she ducked just in time. The Bludgers hit each other and bounced back the way they came from, Crabbe and Goyle zooming away recklessly from their own Bludger.

'HAH! TAKE THAT! YOU'VE GOT TO DO BETTER THAN THAT TO HIT AMBER – sorry professor – I wont.'

Nettle threw the Quaffle to James who dived to score.

'Potter aiming for the right hoop – he shoots – Zabini dives – AND HE MISSES! TWENTY TO ZERO!'

James did an honour lap around the pitch, grinning around at all the girls, who were shouting his name and telling their friends how they were sure that James had just made eye contact with them.

After fifteen more minutes Gryffindor had pulled ahead by two more goals and Slytherin had scored one.

'So, the score now is forty to ten – Potter moving swiftly up the pitch with the Quaffle under his right arm – passes it to Chettler – she passes it to McGinter – who passes it over to Po – no! Intercepted by-' here Bagman said a highly impolite word that made the Slytherins boo again and McGonagall to try and tug the microphone away, '-Malfoy going the opposite direction – Malfoy passes it to Black – Black passes it back to Malfoy – he passes it to – hang on! What was that?'

Everyone turned their heads and saw that Seung and Parkinson were racing neck to neck trying to catch the snitch.

'GO SEUNG!'

'WHOO! GO PARKINSON!'

'COME ON KUMORO!'

'GET THE SNITCH PARKINSON!'

The snitch flew higher…higher…higher…

Kumoro and Parkinson flew higher…higher…higher…

The snitch and the two Seekers disappeared into the blue.

'Well… while the two Seekers are somewhere in the sky Black has the Quaffle.'

Everyone had just been brought back down to Earth by bagman's commentating.

'Black has the Quaffle, zooming across the pitch, more like zigzagging everywhere.

Everyone laughed.

Not long later Seung and Parkinson reappeared.

'Did you find the Snitch?' called James as he flew by Seung to pass the Quaffle to Amber.

'Nope.'

'Why – uh!' Nettle had just passed the Quaffle to James.

James streaked up the pitched and scored.

Gryffindors roared.

'Sorry, why didn't you keep chasing it? Or looking for it.'

'Planes.'

'What? Those muggle flying things?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh well – there's Amber, see you soon. And with that, James left.

After a five minutes still not one team scored.

'Potter passes it to Chettler, Chettler passes it to McGinter, Chettler, McGinter, Potter, Mc- awwww intercepted by Malfoy… so Malfoy passes it to Black – Regulas that is – back to Malfoy, Tatori, Malfoy – c'mon Gryffindors…they're so close to the goal… c'mon…YES! INTERCEPTED BY POTTER! Potter turns around, passes it to Chettler, McGinter, Potter, Chettler, Potter, McGinter, Chet – NO! INTERCEPTED AGAIN BY SLYTHERIN! BACK OFF YOU F-' this time though, Bagman was holding the microphone high above him while McGonagall was jumping up and down waving her arms trying to get the microphone. Apparently she forgot that she had magic in her blood. 'Damn! Malfoy has the Quaffle, passes it to Bl - HOLD IT! THE SNITCH IS BACK!

Malfoy dropped the Quaffle.

James swerved around to just catch a glimpse of a light of gold near Malfoy's nose.

'C'mon Seung…you can do it…' muttered James as he dived under Malfoy to catch the fallen Quaffle.

'Komoro and Parkinson racing neck to neck - Kumoro and Parkinson have the same chances – both riding on top-quality brooms – No! don't let Parkinson win Seung!'

Slytherins were throwing insults and swear words at Seung.

Gryffindors were egging Seung Kumoro on and cheering wildly.

Ravenclaws were calculating how much time it would take for the game to end and who was closer to the snitch.

Hufflepuffs were yelling random words out with a few red sparks every now and them coming from their stands.

BAM!

There was a huge crack and crunch.

Slytherins groaned.

'Ooh…that looks bad…'

Sirius had hit a bludger at Parkinson's arm which flew of and landed fifty metres below him.

There was a deafening silence as everyone looked at the bloody right arm that lay in the centre of the pitch…then there was roar of triumph from the Gryffindor supporters.

Seung had a tiny golden fluttering ball clasped in his hand.

'SO THERE YOU HAVE IT. THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SEASON. GRYFFINDOR WIN AGAINST SLYTHERIN-' there were shouts of boos from the Slytherins, '-ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY TO TEN!' more shouts of boos, 'TAKE THAT SLYTHERINS. YOU HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN-'

'Bagman! If you can't commentate in an unbiased way then you shouldn't be commentating at all!'

'I'm sorry professor, I'm sorry.'

-----

The party lasted all night. Half the Marauders disappeared for about half an hour and returned carrying chocolate éclairs, sponge cakes and lots of other sweet things.

The other half disappeared for about two hours and later reappeared carrying boxes of Cockroach Clusters, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and all sorts of other confectionary they would usually buy from Honeydukes.

Seung was congratulated on catching the Golden Snitch.

James was congratulated on picking Seung for the team.

Sirius was congratulated by everyone on breaking Parkinson's arm into two.

Well almost everyone.

'That was really dangerous you know Black.'

'What was?'

'Breaking Parkinson's arm. _In half_.'

'Oi James!' Sirius called.

'Yeah?'

'Come over here for a bit.'

James made his way to Sirius and Lily.

'What?'

'Listen to what Evans says.'

'What does she say?'

'I said that it was really dangerous how Black snapped Parkinson's arm.'

'Aww…come on Lily…it just…broke… in half…'

Sirius laughed.

'What he said.'

'And I thought after a friendship for a few weeks, you would show the soft side of you! Parkinson could've lost a lot of blood and died!'

'But did he Evans?'

'I dunno…b-but he still could have died.'

'Listen Lily-'

'Yeah, listen Evans,'

'Madame Pomfrey can-'

'Madame Pomfrey can,'

'Mend things in a tick.'

'Mend things in a tick.'

'Madame Pomfrey also-'

'Madame Pomfrey also,'

'Has the power to make-'

'Has the power to make,'

'Padfoot's-skin-turn-green,-make-boils-grow-make-pimple-appear-out-of-nothing-so-no-girl-would-want-to-go-out-with-him.' James added quickly.

'Padfoot's-skin-turn-green,-make-boils-grow-make-pimple-appear-out-of-nothing-so-no-girl-would-want-to-go-out-with-him.'

'Aha! Slow reaction Black, slow reaction,' Lily laughed after she thought what James had said was true.

'What?'

'Never mind, never mind,' James grinned.

-o-o-o-

If you click the review button, I shall forever be proud!

-o-o-o-


	12. His Hazel Eyes

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_'Aha! Slow reaction Black, slow reaction,' Lily laughed after she thought what James had said was true._

_'What?'_

_'Never mind, never mind,' James grinned._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

December the first came and all the girls in seventh year were excited and signed up to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Most of the boys stayed behind too and acted as if they had no care in the world about the Christmas Ball. Ah, but the girls knew better.

One Evening on patrol duty, James was doing his usual round. At the moment he was on the fourth floor.

_I gotta ask Lily to the ball! I know that we're friends but what if someone else asks her to the ball. Or even worse, what if _she_ asks someone to the ball? That definitely can't happen, I mean that means that she doesn't like me! I gotta do something when I get back from patrol, or in the morning…_

-----

Lily meanwhile was now on the second floor was thinking the same thing James was thinking about a few floors above her. _Almost _the same thing.

_Ooh I can't wait to the ball! The only thing is that no ones asked me to it yet. I hope I get asked soon or _everyone_ will be teasing me. Well, maybe not, but it would really be nice if I get asked out by a _decent_ guy._

-----

James made his way down to the third floor.

_Well I suppose I should ask tomorrow night when it's more romantic I suppose… Oh Merlin! I gotta start practising what I gotta say! Lets see… "Hey Lily…who you going with to" er…no that doesn't sound right… "Hi Lily…sup dudette?... Say, you wanna…" nah, that doesn't sound right either…_

-----

Lily made her way up to the third floor.

_Oh I gotta think of a nice sort of…speech thing - or what ever you call it – in case no one asks me and I need to ask myself…sounds weird though…a girl asking a guy out…I suppose I'll use James's name for the boy's name… "Hi, my name's Lily and…" no, that ain't right…they guy has to know me and I gotta know the guy… "Hi James…you going to the ball with anyone? ... really?... neither am I…Well it's going to be really good…I mean, well I should know since Head Boy and Girl…" nah…that sounds like I'm boasting…I'll cut out the "really good" bit… " All my friends are going to the ball with someone…at least that's what they said…oh really?... Oh I'd _love_ to go with you…" There that should just about do it…all I have to do know is memorize it._

-----

James turned a corner and headed towards the painting of the leopard cubs.

_Jeez…this is hard! Maybe if I just asked from the top of my head then it would be more perfect…but then again practise makes perfect…but nobody's perfect…what does Lily like? Well she likes it when I'm not pranking…_

-----

Lily turned a corner and headed towards the painting of the leopard cubs.

"_Hi James…you going to the ball with anyone? ... really?... neither am I…" What was after that?_

-----

_Maybe I should just ask Lily to the ball tomorrow like it's no big deal…_

-----

Lily closed her eyes to think but continued walking…

-----

_But then she would think that it _is_ no big deal…_

-----

BANG!

'OW! MY HEAD! MY NOSE! IT HURTS!'

Lily fell back and rubbed her nose.

'Ow… why did I cose by eyes for? I juss bashed into da wall and ndow by ndose 'urts and so does by 'ead'

-----

James ran to the direction of the sound.

-----

Lily got up and rubbed her nose.

She heard a loud _thud thud thud_.

James appeared next to her.

'Are you ok Lily?'

'What? Yeah I'm fine. Oh! I can speak properly again'

'You could always speak properly.'

'Just then when I bashed into the wall my voice went funny as if I had a bleeding nose.'

James tried hard not to laugh.

'Here,' he held out his hand, 'let me help you up.'

Lily looked up into the hazel eyes and smiled. She lifted her right arm and placed it into James's hand.

James gently pulled her up and held her waist to steady her from falling.

'Lily again gazed into his eyes. 'Thanks,' she murmured.

James smiled at her for a few seconds then said-

'Any time.'

-o-o-o-

Don't stare at me like that! I know It's short and not much happens, that there's a lot _thinking_ in this chapter and - Oi!Didn't I tell you not to give me that look? Oh by the way Caroline, when you review, is your name going to be 'Meh' again (coz of this boring chapter)? 'coz i knew it was you from the moment I recieved that review.

-o-o-o-


	13. OW! MY EYE!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_James gently pulled her up and held her waist to steady her from falling._

'_Lily again gazed into his eyes. 'Thanks,' she murmured._

'_Any time.'_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning, James stumbled out into the common room half asleep, smiling to himself about a dream he had last night.

'Hi James.'

_What's she doing down here? Hah! Maybe she's finally realised what I've been trying to show her…_

'Err… hi Lily! Whatcha doing here instead of going down to breakfast? Ahh… I see, you've finally come to your senses and realized that I am the man for you,' James smiled.

_Why do I have the feeling that this conversation once took place but was slightly different?_ Lily thought.

'I just wanted to say thanks for what happened last night. It was really nice of you to help me up when I fell.'

_So the dream _wasn't_ a dream at all…it was real…_

Lily got up and walked over to James.

'This is for yesterday.' And Lily looked up and closed eyes.

James was surprised and he also closed his eyes.

Lily tilted her head up...

James tilted his head down...

Lily leaned forward...

James leaned forward...

'OW! OW! OW!'

James jumped back.

'Ow! Ow! Ow!'

'What Lily? What?'

'Ow! My eye! My eye!'

'What about your eye?'

'Ow! My eye!'

'What happened with your eye!'

'Ow! James Potter – ow – you have – ow – bad aim!'

'Huh?'

'Your - ow – long nose – ow – poked me in the eye!'

'My nose?'

'Ow – yes! Your long – ow – nose!'

James laughed loudly and freely.

'James Potter! That – ow – isn't funny!'

James laughed louder. 'Yes -' James gasped for a breath, '- it is!'

After a while of James's laughter and Lily's 'OW!'s they finally settled down and went down to breakfast together. Lily's eye was very red and watery but she was no longer yelling.

-----

Lily greeted her friends sat down next to them at the Gryffindor table and pulled a bowl of porridge over to her.

'Hey Lil.'

'Hi.' Lily gasped after she managed to swallow a spoon of scorching hot porridge down her throat.

'Is something wrong?'

Lily paused and thought for a moment.

'No, why?'

'Your eye is all red.'

'Is it?'

'If it wasn't do you think we wouldn't have brought up the subject?'

'Erm no…'

'So tell us, what happened to your eye?'

'Would I be so confused if I did know?'

'Erm no…'

'Exactly.'

-----

'Haha! Very funny Prongs.' Laughed Remus

'Funny? What do you mean funny? I could have hurt her eye so much that she could have become blind!'

'Does this sound familiar to you Prongs? "Madame Pomfrey can mend things in a tick"'

'Err…yes…where does that come from? Sounds familiar…'

'You.'

'Who me?'

'Yes, you?'

_Since when have I said that?_ thought James. 'Couldn't be!'

'Then who stole the cookie from the cookie jar?'

James, Sirius and Remus turned to face there friend and raised an eyebrow.

'Just a muggle rhyme,' mumbled Peter.

'Right…'

-o-o-o-

I know what you're all thinking..._not another short chapter!_ I'm really sorry but you see, these are all like, different ideas so they can't exactly be put into one chapter...

Yes, I know…it's short and a bit babyish near the end but hey! I'm still a young author! (not to mention that yes, sometimesI am babyish...)

-o-o-o-


	14. Someone Beat Me To It

-o-o-o-

I'm really really orry that this was updated one day late! You see, my sister was on this computer and I have all my fanfic files saved on here... Well, please read and review!

-o-o-o-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'_Then who stole the cookie from the cookie jar?'_

_James, Sirius and Remus turned to face there friend and raised an eyebrow._

'_Just a muggle rhyme,' mumbled Peter._

'_Right…'_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily walked into The History of Magic and sat down at her usual spot, right at the front, in the centre. Lily and her friends talked for a while until professor Binns walked in.

'Today, we shall be learning about the Elfish Rights one young witch promoted because of her lack of understanding House Elves.'

Lily readied her quill and parchment.

'Now, this young witch's name was Nida Nefasen. She set up the organization in 1939 after she had found out that Hogwarts owned hundreds of house elves…'

Lily made notes, pausing every now and then to scan her parchment to check if she had written anything wrong.

A note floated down in front of her from above.

_Lily, will you go to the Ball with me?_

Lily looked up at Binns to see if he had noticed anything, but the ghost just droned on.

Lily then looked around her to see who had given her the note.

But not one person was looking at her.

Everyone was just passing notes to each other, whispering or playing hangman on their piece of parchment.

Lily picked up her quill.

_What would happen if I said yes? What would happen if I said no?_

Lily glanced at Binns then closed her eyes and threw the piece of parchment back behind her.

'Ow!'

Lily opened her eyes.

She turned around.

'Why'd you do that for?'

'Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to.' She whispered back.

'Evans isn't it?'

'Yeah.'

'Well be more careful next time.'

'I'm sorry.'

Lily turned back around. _Pfft! Some joke! _She thought.

Lily picked up her quill to start taking notes again when another note floated down.

_Well, I would take you if you say yes. If you said no...well then that's that._

_WHAT?_ Lily thought.

Lily turned around again.

'Um, excuse me,' she whispered.

'Yeah, what?'

'Did you read thebit of parchmentI chucked at you?'

'No, why?'

'Um, no reason.'

Lily turned back around.

She stared at the piece of parchment.

She sighed and scrunched up the parchment and stuffed it into her bag and continued to take notes.

-----

James continued to rack his brains to find a suitable conversation to ask Lily to the Ball through out the whole day.

_I have got to ask Lily to the Ball tonight or my chance might be taken away by some Goody-Goody._

'Mr Potter!'

'Yes professor?'

'Have you been listening to what I have been saying?'

'Erm…'

'I would take that as a no.'

'Yes Professor.'

'Well please continue to daydream-'

'What?'

'-if you would like to receive a detention with me on Thursday evening.'

The bell rang.

'Well the Mr Potter, I would say that you have just been saved by the bell.'

Everyone scrambled to get out of the classroom.

The Marauders walked down to the Great Hall.

-----

Lily was walking down into the dungeons for potions when Drey Kredule, a boy in her potions class popped up.

'Uh hi Evans.'

'Hi Kredule. How's it going?'

'Hi, um, I was wondering, um, if you, um, like to go to the, er, Ball with me.'

_Oh my God! I've been asked to the ball! I'm so happy, nanananana! _'Sure!'

'Oh my God! Really?'

'Yup! I really can't wait for the Ball!' Lily squealed.

'Cool, thanks Lily! You're not gonna regret this!'

'No I don't think I will!'

'Well, we'll talk about it when the date draws closer.'

Lily smiled warmly. 'Ok, no problem.'

-----

That evening Lily sat on the sofa by the fire that was closest to her dorm. James on the other one.

James looked up slowly from his homework. _Ok James, relax, you've asked her out so many times before that this is gonna be a cinch!_

'Lily?'

Lily looked up from her parchment.

'Yeah?'

'Um would - would- would-you-please-tell-me-who-it-was-who-set-up-the-Elf-organization-that-was-mentioned-inB-inns's-class?'

'Nida Nefasen.' Lily replied.

'Uh, yeah. Thanks.'

'Your welcome.'

_C'mon James…Show your inner ability!  
_What inner ability?  
_The ability to ask Lily to the Ball. Duh!_

James looked up again.

'Uh, Lily?'

'Yeah?'

'Wangoballwime?'

'Sorry?' said Lily.

'D'you – d'you want to go to the Ball with me?' said James. Why did he have to go red now? _Why?_

'Oh! I'm really sorry, I - I've already said I'm going with someone else.' said Lily.

'Oh.'

'I'm really sorry James.'

'Oh nah, it's- it's ok. No Problem.' James looked down at his homework again.

Lily looked down at her homework.

_Well Lily, James _has_ changed and you know it. Maybe it wouldn't have been that bad to go with him.  
_But I said that I'm already going with Kredule!  
_You should have asked James before.  
_Well I can't change that now can I?

James looked down at his homework again.

_So someone beat me to it.  
_You should have asked earlier.  
_Well…  
_Well what?  
_Well I can't change that now can I?_

-o-o-o-

Oh my God...These chapters are getting more boring by the minute...ok, i promise that there would be a funny chapter soon. (Caroline and Alice would sort of know what i mean...I've been talking about that chapter for ages...)


	15. No Capital T or L In That true love

-o-o-o-

CAROLINE! WHAT DID YOU GET IN YOUR PIANO EXAM! TELL ME!

Or i will upload the 17th chapter 2 days late!

(I'm sorry everyone, I just' want to know what she got in her piano exam...as you can see...I'm saying my 17th chapter will be updated late if she doesn't tell me because that's the first funny chapter since...since _ages_...

-o-o-o-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_James looked down at his homework again._

'_So someone beat me to it.'_

'_You should have asked earlier.'_

'_Well…'_

'_Well what?'_

'_Well you can't change that now can I?'_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'Really? You've been asked to the Ball by Drey?' squealed Malana.

'Uh huh!' Lily replied. But Lily couldn't help feeling slightly guilty. James had been so nice to her during the past few weeks that she felt that she should have turned Drey down and waited until James had asked her. After all, James deserved a reward for his good behaviour. So far he hadn't done anything to the Slytherins this year, let alone Snape…

'Oh he is _so_ dreamy…' Ami sighed.

'I know…' Lily didn't even mind going to the Ball with James if she turned down Drey. He had grown on her, in a good way.

'Have any of you been asked yet?' She asked.

'Unfortunately, no.'

'Ai is going with Remus though.'

'Oh, ok… let's go find her…'

-----

'Hey Prongs.'

Sirius plonked himself down next to James at the Gryffindor table.

'Hey.' Muttered James.

James had been thinking of what Lily had said a few nights ago.

_She's already been asked! I can't believe it! Already! You'd think that she's turn down other people now that she's seen the other side of me…_

'So, what has Evans decided to wear for you to the Ball?'

'She's not going with me.'

'She isn't?' Sirius's eyes opened in surprise.

'Nope. She's going out with some other person.'

'Who is…'

'Dunno. I don't particularly want to know.'

'So who you going with then?'

'Dunno.'

Just then Charlotte White came by and over heard James and Sirius's conversation.

Charlotte White was known to be a big fat giggler when she wanted to be and did almost anything to have any kind of relationship with Sirius or James. Good relationship. She had long shiny, blonde hair, dazzling electric blue eyes. She was tall and thin, a dream body. Her long, nails always done perfectly with a different colour nail polish each week. She may have a nice description, but she was known to be full of herself, self centred, and a slut who always had her two "friends" with her, not daring to disagree with anything she said, nor dispraise her.

'I should have asked her earlier.'

'Listen, Evans…'

-----

_I can't believe it! I'm so lucky! James is still free!_

White ran over on her ballerina like tip-toes to sit opposite James. Well more like she flounced over flinging her hair back, flouncing proudly and kingly as if Dumbledore died and made her Queen.

'Hi Jamesy.' Giggle.

'Hey.'

Giggle, 'So who are you going to the Ball with?' Giggle.

'No-one yet…'

'Oh really?' Giggle. 'Hmm, neither am I…'

'Mm right…'

Giggle, 'You know-' giggle, '-I don't think if any other person-' giggle, '-is available.' Giggle.

_Hah! Like to see who Snivillus is going with! _James thought, but instead he said, 'Oh, isn't there?'

Giggle, 'Nah, I don't think so.' Giggle, 'Just us two I think.' Giggle.

'Ah, I see…'

Giggle, 'Yeah I know-' giggle, '-shame isn't it?'

_Not going with Lily? Well duh!_ James thought.

'Who are you going with Sirius?' Giggle.

'Me?' Sirius said.

Giggle, 'Of course you!' giggle. 'Who else would I be talking to?' Giggle.

'Oh err… well actually I don't fancy anyone.'

'You don't?' James said, 'I thought you like Malana…'

_Urgh! Richard? Malana Richard? Oh please! _White thought.

'I only do all that to annoy her…' Sirius said.

_That's good. That git should be annoyed._ White thought.

'Oh…You just like annoying her…'

_Right on Sirius!_

'Well duh Prongs! What else do you think the rest of the Marauders do?'

'_Rest_ of the Marauders?' James stressed on the word rest.

'Yeah, rest. You're the only Marauder that croons over Evans.'

_Oh, he fancies Evans…_

Sirius and James had now completely forgotten about White still there.

'Yeah, that's 'cause she's the only chick I have ever, and will ever, love.'

_The only chick he will ever love? What about me? What did I ever do to be turned down like this? _White thought, a little hurt.

'See? The _rest_ of the Marauders _know_ that it's an obsession.'

_Oh! That's ok then! It's only an obsession! He can love me, and I will forever love him too…_White thought. She was also known to be very thick.

'It isn't an obsession Padfoot, It's called true love. t-r-u-e l-o-v-e'

_Oh! Now my heart has truly broken! He calls it…true love… at least his so called "true love" doesn't have a capital T and L. Miss goody-goody-two-shoes Lily Evans doesn't deserve capital L-O-V-E. _Especially _if it's from me James._

Sirius howled. James? _James Potter_ talk about true love?

'Yeah, and the Damsel In Distress awaits her true loves first kiss from knight in shining armour, which turned out to be a git in aluminium foil…'

-----

The Marauders sat in the Head Boy and Girl's common room talking, Lily was with her friends in the Gryffindor common room.

'So Prongs, has Lily agreed to go to the Ball with you?'

'She's going with someone else Moony,' Sirius said.

'She is? Who?'

'I dunno. I don't particularly want to know.'

'Why not?' piped Peter.

'Use your brain Wormtail. If I knew I would probably kill that guy. Do you think Lily would ever like me after that?'

'Well…no, not really…'

'Exactly.'

There were a few glum moments before James got up.

'Well, I suppose I should go tell White that I'll go with her. She's been hinting so heavily that it gave me a headache,' James muttered. He shuffled towards the portrait hole.

'Is it just me or do I get the feeling that…ah never mind…' Remus said.

-o-o-o-

Meh, another one of those boring filling-in chapters, which are so short. My reviewer, meh (caroline), is going to be back…you know, I think I'm losing people's interest because of these short boring chapters…

-o-o-o-


	16. Learning More About Lily

-o-o-o-

Ok...one chapter away from the seventeenth...just gotta wait...

-o-o-o-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'_Well, I suppose I should go tell White that I'll go with her. She's been hinting so heavily that it gave me a headache,' James muttered. He shuffled towards the portrait hole._

'_Is it just me or do I get the feeling that…ah never mind…' Remus said._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The night before the Ball Lily and her friends were in Lily's friend's dormitory.

'Ooh Lily that blue floor - length dress is perfect!' Ami sighed.

'Lily turned around in the mirror and smiled. 'Hmm, thanks Ami.' But she still had guilt jabbing her every now and then about her turning James down.

'It's so nice! There's a touch of sparkle, the long sleeves look really nice, low neckline, and the dress just flares.' Ai said as she examined Lily in the dress. 'Oh! And it's got a gold lining down the bottom near the seam!'

'We don't need every single minor detail Ai!' Ami said.

'Yeah, I mean she looks gorgeous, and if Ami does Lil's hair tomorrow, she'll be the centre of attention!' Ruth said.

'No doubt!' laughed Malana. 'I love how Ami does her hair up. If she can do her own hair up so nicely and cute, she can do anyone's!'

'Sure! No problem! Just tell me how you would like your hair to be done Lils.'

'I-'

'I think a tight bun should look nice on her. She's got hair that is actually manageable.' Ruth butted in.

'Yeah, I think she'll look nice with a bun.'

'_That'll just make James jealous and he'll do something unexpected…which would be expected…is it too late to tell Drey no?'_ Lily thought.

'Thanks girls!'

The five friends gathered around and hugged each other.

When the finally broke apart Lily asked, 'So who is everyone else going with?'

'I'm going with Seung Komoro,' said Ami, 'the Gryffindor Seeker.'

'I'm going with Dean Washington,' said Ruth, 'the Gryffindor Beater.'

'Ooh…Quidditch players huh?'

Ami and Ruth grinned.

So who are you two going with?

'Remus,' whispered Ai.

'Ah yes, we should have figured that one out eh?'

They giggled.

Just then Alice Prewett came into the dormitory.

'Hi Alice!' Lily said.

'Hi. So what are you all up to?'

'Talking about the ball,' replied Ruth.

'And we all know who Alice is going with…'

'Yeah, she's going with Frank right?'

'Uh huh.'

'Well we all know that you two were made for each other,' Lily said. She moved over and made room for Alice to sit on the bed.

The girls continued to talk about the ball late into the night.

-----

'C'mon, we need to think of something. I can't let Lily go with that git!'

'Prongs, listen to me. It's the _night_ before the Ball. There's not enough time!'

'Not enough time Padfoot? We have a whole twenty-four hours!'

Remus sighed. 'Prongs, do you think twenty-four hours is going to be enough time?'

James opened his mouth.

'The answer would be _no_ ok? Can't you just accept the fact the Lily is going with someone else?'

Peter piped up. 'You've got to give her time mate, time.'

James glared at his fiends. 'Fine, if you done' want to help me, then don't!' he huffed.

'Prongs, we didn't say we didn't want to help, we just meant that-'

'I think you did mean it though. Can't you accept the fact that I am in love with Lily Evans?'

'Listen,' said Peter, 'I'm heading back to Gryffindor tower. You can devise some sort of plan through the whole night and I'll help carry it out in the morning. Mind you, if you don't get much sleep you probably wont even be able to think of a plan…'

'I'm with you Wormtail.' Said Remus.

'Ditto,' replied Sirius. 'But don't you think it's scary when Wormtail starts making sense?'

'Too true,' muttered Remus, 'too true.'

'Fine! Leave me alone!' growled James.

'G'night Prongs.'

'See ya James.'

'Good luck!'

Three of the Marauders clambered out of the portrait whole leaving only the echoes of their footsteps behind.

James went up and sat on his bed and started to think…

-----

The next morning arrived too soon for dear James, who fell asleep a few minutes after he sat down on his bed the night before and started to think.

James got up and sat on the side of his bed and buried his head into his hands.

_This is it James. _He thought. _This is the day you see Lily floating in someone else's arms smiling while the monster inside your stomach is roaring fire._

James stood up, yawned and stretched his arms up and dragged his heavy legs into the bathroom.

James opened the door at the same time Lily opened the other door from her room.

'Oh James!'

'Lily!'

'I'm terribly sorry!' They both cried in unison.

Both their faces grew red.

'I'll leave now…' they both replied.

Both stoped midway to the door that lead to their rooms.

'Are you leaving or I?' They asked.

Lily smiled and held up her hand to signal for James to keep quiet.

'How about we _both_ brush our teeth together since we can't decide who should brush first and there's also two sinks.'

'Oh, I thought I was the only one who brushed before breakfast.' said James as he reached for his toothpaste tube.

'Actually,' replied Lily as she squeezed her chocolate flavoured toothpaste onto her toothbrush, 'I brush me teeth before breakfast, I quickly rush back up here to rinse after, and I brush my teeth before bed.

''ow come?' came James's muffled voice. He still had bubbles and froth inside his mouth.

Lily spat out some of the froth which was in her mouth out. 'Well I was brought up that way. My parents are muggles so we didn't have magic to _magically_ clean our teeth. Do you use magic to clean your teeth sometimes?'

James remembered to spit this time. 'Well yeah, there are humbugs and gum that clean your mouth, but isn't that a muggle invention?'

Lily spat. 'Yes but it isn't as effective as brushing.'

Lily rinsed her mouth and brush and put it back on the shelf.

She splashed her face with water and pulled down some cleansing lotion off the shelf while James finished brushing. She applied some to her face and lathered it gently.

'What's that?' asked a curious James.

'It's a muggle thing. It's something to keep the face clean and fresh.'

'Why don't you use magic?'

'Well I'm used to the muggle way and I think this is just as effective and it doesn't get Petunia jealous.' Lily bent down and rinsed her face.

'Jealous?'

Lily pulled a towel over and tried her face. 'Yeah, jealous. She tries to act as if I, being a witch, am a freak. Though I know that Petunia was Jealous of my ability, gaining praise from my parents…' Lily turned around and leaned against the sink basin and sighed. 'I don't blame her for being jealous, if she was a witch and I was a muggle I'd also be jealous, but, I wouldn't consider her a freak…'

James looked at her hurt face. _More than I expected…I didn't mean to get her sad and everything…_ 'I'm sorry Lily.'

She sighed again. 'Well cheer up Lil, you've got a whole day ahead of you including something special tonight,' she muttered to herself. The she spoke up to James. 'You've got a big day ahead of you too James. Every day's a new day. Good luck!' and with that she left.

James stood there thinking. Lily really had it bad didn't she? She had a sister who called her a freak because of her magical ability. _Well at least at home Petunia didn't have words that were more offensive;_ he thought thinking about what the Slytherins all called her.

He shook his head, ruffled his hair and headed down to breakfast.

'Hiya Prongs.'

'Hey Moony.'

'So,' asked Peter, 'got any _brilliant_ idea to get Evans tonight?'

James's heart slipped, he had forgotten about trying to think up of a plan. 'Unfortunately no, not yet.'

'Well then how come you were just smiling when you strutted into the Great Hall like you _did_ have a plan?'

'What? Oh, er nothing.' Said James trying to keep a straight face.

'Oh really?' smirked Sirius. 'Did anything happen between you and Evans this morning?'

James chose to ignore that. 'Pass the jug of milk please.'

The _rest _of the Marauders ignored this. 'What happened between you and Evans this morning?' Sirius repeated.

James had decided that what had happened that morning was something he didn't want the whole world knowing. He got up and moved a few seats down and used the jug of milk from there.

'Don't you think that James is acting a bit weird today?' James heard Remus say.

-o-o-o-

one chapter away from the seventeenth...please review if you want to read it! just say...I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT...

-o-o-o-


	17. A Pleasant Surprise

-o-o-o-

Hey hey! Here it is...the master piece! lol

-o-o-o-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_James had decided that what had happened that morning was something he didn't want the whole world knowing. He got up and moved a few seats down and used the jug of milk from there._

'_Don't you think that James is acting a bit weird today?' James heard Remus say._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily sat in her chair facing her bed where her friends were lying on gazing at Lily.. Ami was behind her doing up her hair.

'Oh Lil, you look so old…' Said Alice.

'Old?' asked Lily in surprise.

'Not old as in old, but old as in, as in more grown up…' replied Alice giggling.

'Mature in other words,' Ami said.

'Exactly!' cried Alice. 'Mature. That's the word!'

Lily smiled. 'Thanks guys. You know you all don't have to stay up here. Why don't you all go up to the Gryffindor Tower to get ready for the ball yourselves?'

'Well, you know us Lily, we use magic for things. We all know that you like doing things the muggle way.' Said Ruth.

'That's why muggle born Ami is doing your hair up.' Said Ami from behind her.

'And besides,' said Malana, 'We brought our dresses with us.'

'But won't you have to do your hair up too Ami?' Asked Lily.

'It doesn't take me that long you know. And anyway, I'm just do my hair up in a plain and simple pony tail.'

'Only?' asked Ai.

'Yeah, only.'

'Tchah! You're creative, girl! Do something creative and original!' snorted Ruth.

'It will be creative and original at the Ball because everyone else will have their hair up in, how you would say, nicer and fancier hairdo, that mine will be different.'

Ruth looked at her. 'Good point. Maybe I should do my hair up in a simple pony tail, then that'll also be original.'

Alice laughed. 'Then that wouldn't be original if two people are-'

'Why do you all have to be so…so…_logical_?' Ruth snapped in a nice way.

Malana smiled. 'Well if you try and be _more_ logical then we won't seem so logical.'

They all laughed.

'Right. That's done then!' Said Ami finally. 'Turn around and face the mirror.'

Lily swivelled her chair to face the mirror behind her.

She gasped. Her hair was done up in a tight bun with a glittering scrunchie wrapped around it. Every single strand of her red hair, which had conditioner applied to it thickly, was in perfect place, not a single strand criss-crossed over another. Looking closely, at her bun, it consisted of hundreds of tiny braids. The ends of each braid was poking out of the bun and hanging down.

'Oh!'

'Do you like it?' asked Ami.

'Do I like it? I love it! How did you do all those braids?'

'Practice.'

'Well you've had a lot of practice then!'

-----

James sat in his room with the Sirius glancing in James's mirror trying to fix his dress robes discreetly. Finally, Sirius sat on the chair and grabbed James's comb and started combing his hair back, going over and over again.

'What's with you Padfoot? Why are you fixing yourself so much when you aren't even going with anyone?'

Remus glanced at Sirius and then at James. 'Are you losing your touch Prongs? He's suppose to do that. He always has.'

'Oh, right.'

'James Potter,' said Remus as he sat next to James on his bed, 'please, just accept, just this once, that Evans is going with someone else.'

James sighed. 'I guess you're right.'

Sirius came and sat on James's other side. 'C'mon Prongs. Even though you won't take anyone else, let's just go out there and have fun. Just have a few hours when you're not thinking about how to get Evans.'

'I suppose you're right too. Let's just hope Peter doesn't start making sense again…'

They all laughed.

'So what are we all still doing here?' Sirius yelled.

-----

Lily and her friends were all ready and made their way to the door laughing together.

They all, Lily in front, exited the room the same time the Marauders exited James's room.

They all went quiet.

James and Lily's eyes met.

'Well, ah,' said Ruth, 'are we going?'

James and Lily's eyes locked into each other.

'Oh yes, right,' said Remus. 'Um Ai?'

James's eyes peering into Lily's.

'Mm?'

Lily's eyes peering into James's.

'Are you coming?'

James and Lily's eye contact did not waver.

'Oh, yeah…' she replied and she joined Remus outside and walked down to the Great Hall with him.

Ruth, Malana, Ami followed suit and walked out. Alice stayed behind with Lily who's eyes were still locked with James's.

Sirius flung his arm up in frustration. 'Let's go Wormtail. Leave this git here on his own.' Sirius dragged Peter with him and left.

'I'd better go too Lily,' said Alice. 'You're not gonna mind are you? I need to meet Frank.'

Lily made no sound.

'Well I'll take that as you don't mind…Well see you Lily.'

There was a moment silence.

James coughed. 'Hem, hi Lily. You - you look great!'

Lily sighed with relief. He wasn't angry at her.

She smiled. 'So – so do you James!'

Silence.

'Well, uh, who are you going to the Ball with? I never got to ask…'

'Oh, er, that's ok. Erm I'm going with White. Charlotte White.'

_Her? Charlotte White? I didn't think he'd ask her? After all he's always said he's hated her. Oh well. Maybe he changed his mind. Or maybe she's changed._

'Oh White? Congratulations!'

Silence.

'Well, we're going to be late. We'd better go.'

'Yes, let's go.'

The two of the walked down together to the Great Hall but had a metres distance in between them to show that they weren't going with each other to the Ball. Each tried to start a conversation but didn't know what subject to bring up or how to start it.

When the arrived at the foot of the Marble Stairs, both parted in different ways, Lily to the right, James to the left, and gave a small 'see you.'

Lily found her way to the painting of the African background, the place where they agreed to meet.

Lily waited there standing on her toes scanning around above the heads to see if she could find Drey. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't a very tall person.

-----

James weaved his way around couples laughing together to the corner where White had said where she would meet him. James was nearly there when he stopped abruptly.

_Why should I go meet her? I don't want to go to the Ball with her. Who does? Not me!_

James had just turned around when a high pitched shriek pierced his ear drums.

'JAMESY! OH THERE YOU ARE JAMIE-POO! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!'

_Damn her!_ James thought. He turned around and used his acting skills and smiled.

'Hi White! I was just about to go over to look at the other side of the Entrance Hall for you.'

'We said we'd meet here Jamesy-Wamesy.'

'Heh, yeah…right…'

White grabbed his arm and held on tightly as if she was afraid that he'd leave her and rush off somewhere else.

Giggle. 'Let's go wait in the corner shall we?'

_Can't she quit giggling? Or has she got some kind of giggling disease. Someone cast the _rictumsepre_ on her maybe…_

Giggle. 'Let's go.' She gripped James's arm even more tighter that James was sure that the blood circulation was jammed. She dragged James's to the corner with great difficulty. James could think of two reasons why.

James was deliberately trying to make his feet as heavy as iron to make White very tired so she wouldn't have been able to dance.

_The other reason,_ James thought,_ is that Little Miss White might break a fingernail…_

-----

_Where is he? We said that we'd meet here but he doesn't seem to be here yet…_

Lily was still craning her neck over all the couples to see if Drey was caught in the crowd. Lily though, had luck against her. She could not find him

-----

When White had finally managed to drag James in the corner, her hair was messed up and there were sweat patches here and there on the back of her dress robes.

James pulled his arm out of White's grasped and shook it around.

'What are you doing Jamesy?'

James really didn't really know what do say. She was so thick that she didn't even realise that she was holding his arm until it was about to drop off.

'Oh, er, arm exercises. Mm, sometimes I um, you know, need to exercise my arms.'

James interlocked his fingers and stretched out his arms and arched his back. He let go again and shook them around furiously, that people around him stepped back a little bit, trying to avoid contact with him.

He lifted his shoulders up and day while nodding his head as if he was counting how many times he was lifting and dropping g his shoulders.

He moved his arms in a big circular motion while muttering to himself.

'Forward two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight …and back two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight… and opposite two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight and change two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight.'

He saw White open her mouth and move closer.

'I-'

_Next tactic._ He thought.

'And left punch two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight … right punch two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight …'

White moved to the side of him.

'And left side punch two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight …and right side punch two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight …'

Behind the crowd he saw Sirius look his way and sniggered at him. Sirius nudged Peter and Remus and nodded his head at James. They smirked at him.

James smirked back. White had disappeared from his side and he could hear her creeping up behind him.

_Never underestimate the hearing of a prankstar!_ He thought.

'AND ASS OUT! TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT … SIDE TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT! OTHER SIDE TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT!'

'OW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING JAMESY-POO!'

James had got his time perfect! White had just a centimetre between her arms and his dress robes when James knocked White backed when he stuck behind back.

James turned around. 'Oh! I'm sorry White! I didn't see you. What were you doing behind me?'

White muttered something but James heard the words 'hold' and 'snog'.

'Well,' said James, in a most muggle, kindergarten teacher-like voice, 'I was stretching my biceps and triceps, then my gluteus maximus started to hurt so I thought that _that_ needed stretching too.'

White's face lit up, obviously, she thought that James had an acceptable excuse.

_She doesn't even know the obvious hints I've been dropping!_ James thought. _I wasn't even stretching my biceps, triceps _or_ my gluteus maximus…thickhead…_

-----

Lily had given up on looking for her partner at the Ball and just slumped back on a chair watching everyone around her.

_Stupid Drey…he _was_ the one who asked me…nice of him to turn up late…_

Lily sighed. She pulled out her small teddy bear shaped pocket watch from her secretly hidden pocket in her dress. _I've been down here for half an hour, and he's fifteen minutes late._

The great oak doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall stepped out. The loud noise hushed and she read from a piece of parchment Lily and James had handed in earlier on the procedures of entering the Great Hall and how things where arranged inside.

'Please line up in two straight lines to enter the Great Hall. Inside, you will find a few dozen or so tables. Feel free to site wherever you like. Each table inside sit places for two, or four. At each place there are plates and cutlery with a menu on top. Select what you would like to eat and firmly say it to your plate. The dish should appear promptly.

'Remember, this is a formal occasion and all behaviour shall be monitored carefully. Please mind your manners. Any rule breaking can lead to detentions and house points can be deducted, just like the rules that apply to all Hogwarts students during the day.' Professor McGonagall rolled up the piece up parchment. 'Please form two lines.'

Everyone moved excitedly to form a line.

Lily sighed. _Should I wait or should I go?_

After some thought she decided to wait. _After all, I'd be pretty mad if he had gone in without waiting for me…_

Everyone was filing in and soon enough, Lily was left alone in the Entrance Hall.

'Aren't you coming in Miss Evans?' Professor McGonagall asked.

'No Proffesor, not yet. I'm waiting for someone.'

'Wouldn't it be more pleasant to wait in the Great Hall?'

'Yes it would be more pleasant Professor, but if it was me, I wouldn't like to have my partner leave without me.'

'Very wise words Miss Evans. Well good luck.'

Proffesor McGonagall turned and left.

Lily sunk into her chair. _What did I do? _She asked herself.

-----

James walked into the Great Hall with White hovering at his elbow. He scanned the Great Hall to find his fellow Sirius and Peter. He knew that Remus would have been somewhere with Ai. Finally he spotted the pair and made his way towards them ignoring that White was trying to catch up.

'Hey guys!' He called.

'Hey Prongs!'

'Hi James.'

White came up. 'Hi-' pant '-everybody!'

James ignored her.

Sirius and Peter gave her a sarcastic grin.

'Shall we go get a drink Jamesy?'

'Sure, a drink sounds perfect.' James said. 'Stay here, don't go anywhere. Let's go.'

White stepped towards James.

'Didn't I say not to go anywhere?'

'Ya, but then you said "Let's go".'

'I was talking to my mates, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.'

'Oh.'

James could tell that she really wanted to go with him but he didn't say a thing.

James, Sirius and Peter made their way to the table where the drinks where. They each took muggle drinks. James took Coca-Cola, Sirius grabbed a can of Pepsi and Peter sipped Fanta.

'Merlin, she is so annoying!' James said.

'So we've heard. We saw you in the Entrance Hall.'

'Well, I thought that that would have put her off. But, I'm wrong.'

'Yeah you are.'

'So where's Evans?'

James had just noticed that she wasn't there.

'Oh, I dunno…'

'What do you think happened?'

'No idea. Well I'm off to go find her.'

'So you're going to leave White?'

'Yeah.' He said without any hesitation.

James weaved in and out of people trying to find a certain red-head. He didn't dare ask around in case any girl would tell White. Then again, he wouldn't have minded if White had left him alone.

Finally James decided to go check the Entrance Hall. He didn't know why he was going there but he just had The Feeling that he should check.

-----

Lily had sat there, in the exact place where she and Drey said they would meet for over an hour.

Lily felt a shadow fall over her. She sniffed and said, 'So you finally came.'

'What do you mean Lily?'

'I've waited here for over and hour.'

'For me?'

'Who else?'

There was a slight pause. 'Why would you be waiting for me? I mean, I thought you were going with someone else.'

'Someone else?'

'Yeah, I was - I mean I _am_ – going with Charlotte White.'

Lily frowned. She looked up to who she thought was stupid Drey Kredule. Instead she found James Potter.

'Oh! I'm so sorry James! I didn't know it was you!'

'Well it's me,' he said.

Lily gave him a weak smile and changed back to the position she was in before. Hugging her knees she said, 'I thought he was going to turn up. Well he _was_ the one who asked me to go to the ball with him.' There was a slight pause as something just hit Lily. 'Oh James! I'm so sorry when you asked me to the Ball and I declined because I was already going with someone else. I'm really sorry! I hope you can forgive me.'

James smiled warmly. 'Of course I do.'

Lily felt touched. 'You do?'

'Yes,' came the reply, 'yes I do.'

Lily' lips spread across her face. 'Thanks,' she said.

James sat down next to Lily. 'Who are you going with anyway?'

'Oh, Drey Kredule from Hufflepuff.'

'Him?'

'Yeah him. Turns out that maybe he didn't want to come to the Ball with me. Well, since he's not here.'

'Well there's still someone who would dance with you.' James stood up and stretched his arm out, palm facing up. 'Care for a dance madam?'

Lily slid her hand in his. 'I'd love to sir.'

James led Lily in through the great oak doors, to the centre of the Great Hall. He let go and faced her directly. He bowed courteously at her and she curtsied. He held out his hand and Lily took it.

Together they danced in the middle of the Great Hall smiling.

_Thanks mum,_ James thought,_ for sending me to ballroom dancing lessons. I guess they weren't so geeky after all._

The two moved gracefully around the Hall, Lily laughing at how much fun she was having, James laughing and Lily laughing.

Finally after a song or two, James was flustered. 'Want to go get a drink?'

'Yes please.'

James and Lily made there way through dancing couples to the drinks table.

'Oh! There are muggle drinks here!'

'Yes I know. What drink would you like?'

'Mm, I'll have orange juice actually.'

James went to grab a glass and poured some orange juice into it. For himself, he grabbed a glass of butterbeer. He walked back over to Lily and handed her orange juice over.

'Cheers,' she said.

'Cheers.'

James and Lily talked about what was so interesting about Quidditch, then the subject moved onto injuries, then St Mungo's. After a while Dumbledore stood up, the music stopped and the Great Hall hushed.

'Please make your way to a seat at one of the tables so we may have dinner.'

Everyone scrambled to seats near their friends.

'Lily felt slightly downhearted.

'Well I suppose that you need to go and have dinner with White.'

'Don't be silly Lily, we can go get a table that sits four,' he said.

Lily, however, thought that this wasn't a very good idea. 'Do you think so? Don't you think that White would, um, be angry with you?'

'I've been dropping hints that I didn't want to come with her.'

Lily didn't mover, she still wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

James grabbed her hand. 'Let's go.'

He leaded her to where he had left White. Surprisingly, she was still there waiting for James.

'Oh there you are Jamey-poo! I was wondering where you were!'

White was about to fling her arms once again around James's neck but he said-

'This is Lily, White. Lily Evans. She's Head Girl this year.'

White shot Lily a death glare.

Lily, who was feeling uncomfortable, forced her face into a smile. She stretched out her right hand. 'Pleasure to meet you White.'

However White did no shake it.

'Pleasure meeting you Miss Evans. I see you are holding my date's hand.'

Lily withdrew her hand from James's. Her hand was shaking from the moment James had introduce Lily to White. She wasn't sure if she should have removed her hand from his grip.

She was about to apologize when-

'Actually it wasn't her White.'

White smiled sweetly at him. 'Oh? And why not?'

'I dragged her here.'

'Wh-'

'Miss Evans, Miss White, Mr Potter, would you care to sit down? We would like to start dinner.'

'Of course Professor. We apologise,' said Lily.

'Please take a seat. There are two tables for two. Pick where you would like to sit.'

White immediately grabbed James's arm and dragged him towards a table. She plonked down in her seat, smirked at Lily and picked up her menu. She decided on what she wanted to eat and looked opposite to start a conversation with him. The only thing was, he wasn't sitting opposite her. He was standing on the side of the table.

'Sorry White. I can't sit here.'

'Oh that's fine. We can go sit there on that other table,' she said standing up.

James stopped her with an abrupt motion of his hand. 'Maybe I didn't make it clear enough. I _won't_ be sitting here,' White opened her mouth but was cut off by a 'with you.'

'Don't worry, you can sit on the other table with me.'

James rolled his eyes. 'What I mean is, I will be having dinner sitting with Lily Evans.'

White opened her mouth trying to say something, but no words came out.

'Close your mouth White, you look like a goldfish.' James turned and left for Lily.

Lily could not believe what she had just seen. James just turned someone don while in the middle of a 'date' without showing any emotion.

James came over and helped her link her arm into his and lead her to a table.

Once they sat down and everyone had started to say (in some cases, yelling) to their dishes for their dinner to appear, Lily decided to speak.

'You know James, I don't think that was a very good idea to do that.'

'Dwoh? Sowwy.' He swallowed. 'What did I do wrong?'

'Leave White on her own like that.'

'Well what was I suppose to do?'

'Sit there and have dinner with her. _And_ act like you were having a great time.'

'No one can have a great time with _her._'

'You sound very, um, _negative_.'

'I'm serious!' Then he launched into the story that happened in the Entrance Hall not very long ago. Lily laughed hard at when James told her about his 'arm exercises' and 'stretching his gluteus maximus'.

Lily however much fun she was having laughing at James's story, could feel eyes boring into her head. She could sense that White was glaring at her. She did not dare to turn around to check if this was actually true or if it was just nerves.

_Nerves? Why would it be nerves?_ She thought.

After Lily had finished her mashed potato and gravy, and James had finished his, steak, meat pie, roasted pumpkin slice and deep fried chicken, they both asked their plates for chocolate and vanilla sundae with sweet strawberry topping.

They talked about favourite deserts until it was time to dance again. Lily didn't think that James could dance anymore after eating so much, but she was wrong and James danced as gracefully as before.

During a waltz, Lily met her friends and talked to them and they were amazed at how well she had gotten along with James. This was the first time since - since forever as a matter of fact.

Something caught James's eye while Lily was talking to Ai. He saw two colours that clashed…two colours which were completely opposite…

'Lily, how about we go that way?' he nodded his head in the direction where he saw that 'thing'.

'Sure! Well, see you later then Ai!'

Lily and James dodged couples dancing, Lily smiling and waved at some people she knew.

'Oh hello Alice, Frank.'

'Hi Lily! Hi, erm, do I call him Potter or James?' Asked Alice.

'Up to you Alice,' Lily said.

'I think I'll call him James, it's nicer and I wont get hurt by _eh hem_.'

'Nice one Alice,' Lily laughed.

'I thought you hated James Potter Lily,' said Frank Longbottom.

'Well…' said Lily slowly, 'that was the case but things have changed now. For now,' Lily added.

James was growing impatient.

'Uh, Lily, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll come find you after maybe half an hour.'

Lily nodded. 'Ok, sure. I'll just mingle with everyone here.'

'Ok, see you!'

James darted to the direction where he saw the 'thing'.

When James was a few metres away from his destination, he started to hide behind couples, crouching, as he was so tall.

'Well well well,' James smirked, 'What do we have here?' James stepped our from behind a couple.

'This is a pleasant surprise.'

'What do you want Potter?'

'Oh nothing, I'm just, dropping by.'

'Well your drop in has long expired Potter.'

'Ooh, that stings.'

Just then Padfoot came by.

'Hello Prongs,' said Sirius brightly. 'Hello. _Snivillus_,' he sneered.

-o-o-o-

This is getting ridiculous. That's one day stretched over two chapters now (isn't this chapter so long?)…and the night still isn't finished yet…

-o-o-o-


	18. Dancing and Dueling

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'_What do you want Potter?'_

'_Oh nothing, I'm just, dropping by.'_

'_Well your drop in has long expired Potter.'_

'_Ooh, that stings.'_

_Just then Padfoot came by._

'_Hello Prongs,' said Sirius brightly. 'Hello. Snivillus,' he sneered._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'What do you want Black?'

'Oh nothing _Snivillus_, just _dropping_ by.' Sirius pretended to trip over his feet. He smirked.

'As I said to Potter, you're drop in has long expired.'

'Oh no I don't think so,' said James, 'you see, Lily and _I_ organized this. We shall go where we want. Be grateful _Snivillus_.'

'Oh and why should I?'

'Oh and why _shouldn't_ you?'

'Severus, what are you doing?' Came a voice from somewhere to James's right. 'Potter. What do you want?'

'I was just about to ask you the exact question Malfoy.' James walked around Lucius Malfoy and said, 'I was just having a conversation with Snivillus here.'

'Oh?' Replied Malfoy.

'Yes, I was just telling him that _we_, Lily and I, organised this Ball and therefore that means that _we,_ Lily and I, may go where we wish. Padfoot here,' James put his hand on Sirius's shoulder, 'has my permission to be here, thankyouverymuch.'

'Hah! In your dreams Potter! You two blood-traitors and the mudblood allowed to go wherever?'

James's quick reflexes he had developed over the years from Quiditch moved and in a second, his left hand was pinning Lucius Malfoy to the wall, James's eleven inched mahogany wand in is right hand.

'What did you call her?' He demanded.

Lucius Malfoy's lips curled. 'I called her a mudblood. Is there something wrong with that? _Blood traitor_?'

James's grip tightened. Malfoy's gave a small gasp. 'How dare you call her a mud – mud – a _you-know-what_,' James said through gritted teeth. 'How dare you call her _that_.'

Malfoy was finding it a little difficult to breathe but he pressed on. 'Scared to say mudblood? And yes I do dare to call her that Potter. The filthy thing shouldn't even be in this school. Thanks to Dumbledore, She has, along with many more mudbloods. You Potter, your family should know better than to mingle with the dirty blood. Same to you too Black.' Malfoy shot.

Quick as a flash, Sirius darted to James's left and with his right hand, and also grasped Malfoy's neck.

'I don't care that I'm pureblood. I know that _some_ pureblood families have cold blood. E - G _your_ family.'

'How dare you!' spat Lucius, 'how dare you insult my family. My family is more pure than pure.'

'Yet so cold,' snarled Sirius. James could now see that Malfoy's face was turning slightly blue.

'Loosen your grip a bit Padfoot, we don't want his papa running up to us and trying to curse us for killing his so precious son,' James muttered.

Both Marauders let go slightly and colour started to flow back into Malfoy's cheeks.

'What did you say about my father?'

'I was just telling Sirius here to loosen his grip on you. How nice of me. We don't want your father _trying_ to – uh – _curse_ us for killing dear little Lucy-wucy.'

Severus Snape rammed his body into Sirius and James which caused them to lose their grip on Malfoy.

'Don't you insult Mr Malfoy, blood traitors.'

'Well then go tell _Mr_ Malfoy not to insult muggle-borns then,' said Sirius pulling out his wand.

'Mr Malfoy is only expressing his _opinion_ Black.'

Both Marauders raised their wands. 'And _we_ were only expressing _our_ opinions Snivillus,' James said.

'Try think of better comebacks, you'll never win,' Sirius said.

Snape and Malfoy reached into their dress robes-

'A-a-ah… take your hands out like good little boys,' Sirius said.

Snape slowly pulled his hand out from inside his dress robes.

Malfoy's hand was also retreating, but when the back of Malfoy's palm was exposed, James recognised that the muscles weren't relaxed.

'Leave your wand Malfoy.'

Malfoy didn't listen and flashed his wand at James just as James muttered-

'_Expelliarmus!_'

Sirius caught Malfoys wand lazily. 'You'll have to do better than that,' he said.

James grinned at his best mate.

Big mistake.

'_Rictusempre!'_ Snape cried.

James fell into a heap on the floor and shook violently. Snape had used the Tickling Charm. James rolled about on the floor for a few seconds then he pointed his wand and at Snape Malfoy and cried, '_Impedimenta!'_

'You two should know that that charm doesn't work on me,' he said to two nearly rigid bodies as he got to his feet stably. 'It hasn't worked on me for a long time. I'm not going to mention why…You two will get ideas.'

James and Sirius turned to leave but they were hit with –

'_Expelliarmus!_'

Malfoy's wand flew out of Sirius's hand and landed on the floor. A hand shot out and made a grab for it. James and Sirius flung around.

'Don't mess around with us,' said now a perfectly fine Malfoy. Regulus Black, Sirius's Slytherin brother, was behind them grinning. He was obviously the one who used the Disarming Charm on Sirius.

Malfoy now had his hand raised and his wand pointed at them.

Snape also had his raised too. 'Well, well. Some people would have never expected this. Potter and Black at the mercy of Lucius Malfoy and _Snivillus_,' laughed Snape.

'But we knew that we are superior and that you are nothing,' Malfoy added.

'Now, it is your turn to be in the place,' Snape began.

'Of being inferiors,' finished Malfoy.

'_Stupefy!_' Cried Snape.

James flashed his wand in Sirius's direction and thought '_Enervate!_' Then flicked his wand at Snape and said, '_Rictusempre!_'

'_Stupefy!'_ James heard Sirius yell.

'_Imperdimenta!_' James shouted, but Snape reflected it using a Shield Charm.

'_Tarantallegra!_' Regulus Black shouted. The spell had hit James and now his feet were dancing uncontrollably. Regulus Black and Malfoy laughed.

'_Finite incantatem,_' James muttered as he pointed his wand to his feet. He felt his feet stop but he acted as if that the spell was not lifted.

'_Levicorpus!_' James shouted in his head. Both Regulus Black and Malfoy were hoisted up into the air by and invisible rope, dangling from their ankles.

'_Reducto!_' Both of them yelled. James smashed into the wall behind him and heard a loud 'CRACK!'

'_Libracorpus,_' James thought, but before Ragulus Black and Malfoy could realise that they were on the ground again, James yelled -

'_Stupefy!_'

James had just when James started to help Sirius with fighting Snape, Snape had freed Regulus and Malfoy, and they were once again on their feet.

Malfoy pointed his long wand at James and said '_CRU-_'

James was shocked. Malfoy had just attempted an unforgivable curse on a fellow student _in front of Dumbledore_! 'OH NO YOU DON'T. DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S ILLEGAL?' He yelled. 'AND YOU DO IT IN FRONT OF _DUMBLEDORE_?'

'_Do you think we care potter?_' Malfoy whispered, 'The Dark Lord...'

Malfoy and Regulus Black had both raised their wands in a spooky manner, preparing to cast another curse at them

'_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!' Yelled James.

Regulus Black and Malfoy's body became rigid and both fell over backwards with a deafening '_CRASH!_' that shook the floor slightly.

_What did those two have for supper this evening?_ James thought.

Snape, who was losing against Sirius saw what happened and he dodge Sirius's Disarming Charm and swished his wand at James and cried, 'SECTUMSEMPRE!'

James was thrown back to the wall and slumped into a heap. He felt knives slashing his skin and blood running down his dress robes. He screamed.

Distantly he heard screaming and shrieking but he could not take it in. His brain wasn't functionally properly.

He felt a knife cut across his face and blood oozing out from his nose and his eyes.

James blinked, trying to blink back the tears and the blood but neither disappeared. The two liquids clouded his vision.

He felt something long and sharp shoot through his right leg. He fell back into a heap on the ground. He grasped his leg painfully and flung his head back in pain. He breathed heavily, panting. He had just managed to raise his head a couple of inches to look at his leg. He could see the white, now stained red, marble floor of the Great Hall through it.

He felt a knife cut across the back of his neck which forced his head to be flung back.

He could not scream. The pain was so intense that James could make no sound. He could only open his mouth trying to make noise, while withering in pain.

James then felt as if a Quidditch Beater's bat had just given him the blow on the left side of his head. His head swung to the right, then to the left as he had just felt another blow on his right. Just as he thought that the 'bats' had finished, he felt something like a glass bottle crash down on his head.

James was yet again flung back again against the wall. He was pinned there by an invisible force and he could feel fire etching a cross across is chest.

James tried to move, he tried to squirm and wriggle away from what seemed like a blazing fire.

After what seemed hours of torture, it all disappeared very slowly. James was limp and flopped down onto the ground.

James panted on his knees and tried to look up but having a cut on the back of his neck was no help.

And the last thing James heard was-

'We won, Potter, we won.'

-before he fainted.


	19. Yay!

-o-o-o-

I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long! Sorry! I had this stupid history assignment that took ages, on Australian Aborigines, then we had the American Indians. The the history teacher said our other assignment about our family tree (or something) was going to be due in November.

I also had English. We had to read Treasure Island and write a book review on it for an assessment task (like an exam) AND IT WAS SO BORING! Okay, I'm really sorry for those who like Treasure Island, but I found it heaps boring and it took me three weeks to read a book that was about as thick as Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone...and that Harry Potter book takes me...about...a day to read...

Okay, I'm babbling...luckily school's out so I have more time to write fanfiction... two weeks... oh well, still have debating to think about...then reseaarch and write.

Okay, shut up HPOS and let everyone read!

-o-o-o-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_And the last thing James heard was-_

'_We won, Potter, we won.'_

_-before he fainted._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

James opened his eyes, he saw something red. _A Bludger!_ James tried to roll over but couldn't. His arms were too heavy. He blinked once, twice. _No, it isn't a Bludger, it's a head._ Blink, blink. _Whose head is it?_ Blink, blink. _A read-haired head!_ Blink, blink. _Who has red hair?_ Blink, blink.

'He's awake, he's awake!'

'Finally! Well I knew that he was made of stronger stuff!' Sirius chuckled.

'And each time we come in and visit him you're always crying,' Lily said.

'It's called acting, Evans, acting.'

'Is it? I thought those tears looked real, you sure did sniff a lot and used up so many boxes of tissues-'

'I used _onions,_ Evans.'

'I'm not finished, we asked you if you were acting and you said that you weren't-'

'That's called _lying,_ Evans.'

Lily glared at Sirius. '-and we asked you if you were lying and you said that weren't-' Sirius opened his mouth but- '-and you started yelling at me. "_how could you possibly think that I'm lying! My best friend is in a near death situation!"_'

'Oh shut up for Merlin's sake!' Remus cried.

'No don't,' said James hastily, 'I want to see who wins.'

'I've already won,' said Lily.

'Yeah…well…' Sirius began slowly.

'Yeah…well…what? Lily said. 'Sirius Black, admit it, admit that you've lost.'

Sirius muttered something and Lily smiled. 'Happy James?'

'Very,' he replied, 'Sirius hates being defeated, don't you bubby?'

Everyone laughed.

'So,' said Remus, wanting to change the subject, 'how are you feeling Prongs?'

'I guess I'm ok…'

'Of course you aren't! Look at what Snape did to you!' Lily flung back James's sheets and blankets. James cowered at how cold the temperature outside his bed was. 'Look at all those scars! How can someone be so…so _evil_? I mean, what did you ever do to him to deserve this?' Lily paused and thought for a moment then said, 'well…yeah you did do stuff to annoy him…but that doesn't give him the right to use, erm, the _Dark Arts_ on you!'

James felt a twinge of guilt but pushed it aside.

'Well at least James didn't, er, come of even more worse…' Remus said uneasily.

Just then Madam Pomfrey bustled to James's bed. 'Well you look much better than you were a few hours ago Potter! We have been feeding you many different types of potions for you to recover while you were unconscious, also applying lotions and creams to those awful scars.'

'Thanks Poopy,' James said.

Madam Pomfrey scowled at the nickname James and Sirius had fashioned from her first name ever since they had heard Professor McGonagall call her by her first name, Poppy.

'Well, Potter, I'm sure that you have had a lovely time talking to your friends, but now you need rest so, therefore, your friends need to leave you.'

'But-'

'No buts Potter, I'm sorry, Mr Black has been here since that day and only left to go to the bathroom, sorry.'

Madam Promfrey ushered the Marauders, minus James, Lily and Alice and friends out.

Sirius swore once they got out. 'Why can't we stay in there longer? Prongs has had _days_ of rest!'

'Yeah, but he needs time to think about what happened. You can't just go interrogate him and stuff, he needs time alone,' Lily said soothingly, 'you'll be able to visit him soon.'

'How come you always look on the logic side of things…' Sirius muttered.

They made their way up the Marble staircase and settled in the Gryffindor Common Room and finished their potions essay on Veriteserum and other truth potions

Lily, while she was writing, she was thinking about James.

Veriteserum is a clear potion…

_I wonder how he's doing…_

…which can take a long time to brew…

_I sure hope his scars have improved…_

…It is a clear liquid…

_I wonder what provoked Snape…_

…and looks just like water…

_Probably James, but he wouldn't use the Dark Arts or anything…_

…When boiled, it also just smells like boiling water…

_Well, I doubt that he'd use Dark Arts, I wasn't there, I was talking to Alice on the other side of the Hall…_

'LILY!'

'Wh-what?'

Alice sighed. 'Have you heard anything I have been saying?'

'No sorry,' she muttered, 'Lost in thought…'

'I think I have realised. Do you want to go up to our dorm and talk about it?'

'Yeah, sure…'

Lily and Alice traced the familiar path up to the girls' dormitories. Lily hadn't walked up those stairs for quite sometime.

Lily and Alice sat on the bed closest to the door.

'So, what's up?'

'Well, I've been trying to figure out why Snape used such a curse!'

'Well we all know that those two hate each other…ever since…well, first year! And to be honest, if James hadn't always cursed him with something every time they passed in a corridor-'

'But James didn't do anything all year!'

'Yeah…but Snape was probably thinking that since James hadn't done anything all year, it was a sign of weakness and so he planned his revenge-'

'Revenge that can _kill_ someone?'

'Well, everyone knows that he knows a lot of Dark Arts curses even before he came to Hogwarts.'

'He should have some sense not to try and do something like that though! Especially since Dumbledore was in the room!'

'Yes, ok, ok, I get the point…you win…' Alice said, defeatedly.

'You know what?'

'What?'

'I bet that he's going to become one of You-Know-Who's followers.'

'_What?_'

'I have a feeling…He used Dark Arts on James, in front of Dumbledore and so many other teachers…'

'You're saying he's going to become a _Death Eater?_'

'Yeah, that's what I'm saying…'

Alice just shook her head…

-----

The Marauders looked at the spot where Lily had been sitting and smiled. She now knew James more…grew to like him…

-----

James laid his head back on his pillow.

_Lily visited me,_ he thought. _She knows the depth of love…_

He turned on his side and smelled the lovely smell of clean sheets.

_Yay!_

James smiled into his pillow.

_She's seen the other side of me…_

He rolled back onto his back and grinned at the ceiling.

_Yay!_

He pulled his sheets up to his chin, just like how his parents used to tuck him in when he was younger.

_She knows that behind the cheekiness, there lies more…_

James lifted his arms up until it was perpendicular to the floor.

_Yay!_

And he flopped them down on top of his sheets.

_Yay!_

-----

'So, hows life at school during classes?' James said smugly when the Marauders gathered together and Lily and her friends also came down.

'Ok I suppose…wish I could skive off classes like you…'

James said in a bossy tone, 'But how will you learn? You've got to keep up!'

'Bit rich coming from you, James,' laughed Remus.

'Classes are ok I suppose…I mean, you can tell that Slughorn is planning another Slug Club party…keeps dropping hints about how he wants a "welcome back to your normal state James". I'm glad we had the Ball, then we wouldn't have needed to attend a Slug Club Christmas Party.'

'They aren't _that_ bad Lily!' James said.

'Yes they are. Every year he drags me around to meet friends of his saying things about me in potions…how wonderful I am…blah blah blah, it's no big deal.'

'Oh yes it is,' said James teasingly, 'we all know how Lily _loves_ it when old Sluggy praises her. She _is_, after all, the best potion maker in our year of course.'

'Oh shut up you!' Snapped Lily, blushing.

'Oh,' said Sirius, 'shes _blushing_. Nice one James!'

'You too Sirius!'

'Oh, on first name terms with are we now _Lily_?'

'You want me going back to erm, _surname_ terms then _Black_?'

'Choose what you wish, I don't mind.'

'Well why all the fuss?'

'I just like to see you when you get mad…'

'So anyways, if you can James, try and dissuade Slughorn from the party. I can't stand him!'

'What am I suppose to do? "Hey, Sluggy, I don't really want your party to take place, please cancel it". Is that how it's suppose to be?' James asked.

'I dunno, drop hints around…'

'Well, he's pretty oblivious to them Lily,' said Sirius, 'I mean, if you said "hello Professor, I'm really tired after a long day of Quidditch training and I feel like going up to bed this instant" to him just when he comes 'round the corner and asks you to attend a party this evening, he'd just say something like "why the wet blanket? Come have some fun and relax after training."'

'Well do you like it James?' said Peter.

'It's ok I suppose…nice food!'

'You only think about your stomach,' Lily said, rolling her eyes.

'And you,' James muttered under his breath. 'Without thinking about the food, no I don't particularly like them, so my answer is no.'

'Exactly! Please tell Slughorn to cancel them!' Lily said.

'I'll try.'

'Well there's Madman Pomfrey coming to this bed, we'd better leave,' said Remus. They all got up to leave.

They turned left and literally ran into Professor Slughorn.

'Ow! Sorry professor, didn't see you,' Lily said rubbing her nose.

Professor Slughorn chuckled. 'that's alright Lily, Didn't do any harm I hope?'

'No professor,' Lily said. She removed her hand from her now red nose. You?'

'Well, thanks to my bearbelly, I'm fine.'

'That's good professor. Well, we need to get going,' said Lily sensing something.

'Oh I was just about to ask you if you wanted to join my party as for James as a "welcome back to your normal state James" celebration.'

Lily tried not to show her discontentment about the party. 'I'll think about it Professor.'

'Well we all know how much you like my get togethers! How about you Sirius? Would you also like to attend?'

'Yeah, alright,' Sirius muttered.

Professor Slughorn strode off and turned right into the corridor leading to the Hospital Wing.

'Hope James asks him to not hold it!'

-----

James was let out of the Hospital Wing a few weeks after.

'Wonderful Potter, excellent recovery.' Madame Pomfrey checked his arms, 'You can't see the scars that clear…very well, you may leave.'

James skipped all the way to Gryffindor Tower, happily, like an insane Hippogriff, attracting stares from everyone around him.

'Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaswoooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrd? Sang the Fat Lady.

'Christmas tinsel.'

The Fat Lady swung forward and James clambered through the portrait hole.

'Oh hi James! How come you didn't tell us that you were getting let out today?'

'I didn't know that I was getting let out today either.'

'Well, my good friend, come join us. We're playing piggy in the middle with the prefects' badges.'

-o-o-o-

Hmm...took me three weeks to write something like this...shameful eh?

-o-o-o-


	20. When the Cat's Away the Mice Will Play

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_She knows that behind the cheekiness, there lies more…_

_James lifted his arms up until it was perpendicular to the floor._

_Yay!_

_And he flopped them down on top of his sheets._

_Yay!_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In a months time James's condition was stable, but he had to regularly pop into the Hospital Wing for Madam Pomfrey to check him and to give him medication.

Of course Mrs and Mr Potter had heard from Dumbledore what had happened with their son and they were horrified. Yes, the understood that James always played pranks on other people but the consequences were never that serious. Yes, every now and then there was a few scratches here and there. It was normal for a prankster, or how James and Sirius preferred to be known, prankstars, the kings of pranks, the rulers.

'Well Mr Potter, you have made a very fast recovery.'

'Of course I did Poopy; my body has been exposed to curses and things for a very long time. You _must_ remember that most of the times I come down here is because I'm hexed by Lily Evans.'

'Ah yes, the brainy one who knows how to defend herself,' Madame Pomfrey said, to herself, rather than to James.

'Excuse me?'

'All I mean is that she is the only one with common sense. She doesn't swoon over you like the other girls. Stick your arms out please.'

'Well, that's where you're wrong there,' said James, lifting his arms up, 'because she danced with me at the Ball.'

'Well that's that. And if she danced with you at them Ball, I expect that you won't be visiting here often.'

James thanked her and left the Hospital Wing, his spirits high.

'Hello Marauders, Lily,' James greeted as he slid next to Lily.

'Hi James,' Lily said without looking up from her piece of parchment, 'So what did Madame Pomfrey say?'

'That I made a quick recovery.'

Lily nodded. 'That's good.'

'Anyone fancy a game of wizards' chess?' James asked the group, but speaking mainly to Lily.

Unfortunately James's love of his life shook her head and mumbled a, 'sorry' and continued writing.

'Sure,' said Sirius, getting up to the Boys' dormitories to retrieve his set of old chessmen, the ones that had emeralds on it but was confiscated from Sirius when he was sorted into Gryffindor. The chessmen were given to Regulus, Sirius's brother, but Regulus was given a new set with diamonds, so he generously gave his old set to Sirius after being hit with several jinxes. 'Want me to get yours?'

But James did not answer because he was busy, talking to Lily.

'I know this sounds really awkward…'

'No, no…it's fine!'

'You sure? 'Cause, I mean, girls…'

'It's not a problem Lily, I mean girls do that all the time with me…'

'Yeah…but, you know…girls…I mean…_I_ don't…'

'Hey, hey, hey…it's fine…it doesn't sound awkward, believe me.'

Lily smiled. 'It's a date then.'

Sirius, who was still standing at the foot of the stairs leading up to the boys' dormitories, felt the bottom of his jaw crash through the ground, through the crust of the Earth, through the mantles and cores of the Earth, then he finally felt it crash again through another layer of the Earth's crust.

Sirius rushed over to where James and Lily were and stood, towering over them. Remus and Peter at his heel. '_What _did I just _hear_?' he demanded, looking at both James and Lily. James and Lily couldn't read the facial expression Sirius wore. Was he angry? Was he confused? Was he - surprised?

'I - uh - I - well - ' Lily stammered.

'She's agreed to tutor me in potions.'

Lily, who was staring at James, saw, in the corner of her eye, Sirius raise an eyebrow, Remus and Peter threw each other looks of … was it amazement?

'B-but your grades are near perfect!' Sirius said after a while.

'Well, I want to be on top and have _perfect_ marks,' James said with dignity.

'I never thought James Potter would ask someone else to tutor him in something,' said Remus, shaking his head.

'What was that stuff about…_dates_?' he asked Lily. _More like demanding me, _Lily thought.

'Well, we just set a date when to meet up,' said Lily. She was finally getting the hang of becoming a good liar.

'You are the worst liar on Earth Lily Evans,' Sirius said smugly.

'Wh-what?'

'We all _know_ what you were talking about,' smiled Peter.

'Yes,' Remus piped in, 'we know the _whole_ story.'

'What whole story?'

'The story about – LILY EVANS HAS AGREED TO GO ON A DATE WITH JAMES POTTER!' Sirius yelled to the whole common room.

'SIRIUS BLACK!' Lily cried.

Sirius ran to the foot of the stairs to the girls' dormitories yelling, 'LILY AND JAMES ARE DATING!' Then he ran up and down the boys' dormitory stairs yelling, 'JAMES FINALLY HAS HIS LOVE OF HIS LIFE!'

Sirius was back to the position he was in prior in five seconds. A crash of doors and the rumble of footsteps told the Gryffindors in the common room that everyone upstairs were pushing and shoving their way down the stairs and would arrive in five seconds.

They were wrong.

They were down in two.

Apart from the stomping and doors slamming, there was total silence, not a sound was made orally. All heads were turned and were staring at Lily, if not, James.

'Go on,' said Sirius slyly, 'tell 'em.'

Lily opened her mouth, 'I-' she closed it again. What was she suppose to say? 'I j-'

Then she saw the crowd around her smile. A grin spreading on each face.

Finally, someone whistled and said, 'finally Potter! So many years of asking and you finally get her to go out with you! Way to go dude!'

Everyone else joined in the cheering.

'Whoo! You're the man Potter!'

'Finally James!'

'You've agreed to go out with one of the best looking guys Lily!'

'You're gonna have the time of your life.'

After the hubbub silenced, Sirius cleared his throat and said, 'Actually, I think its was Lily Evans who asked James Potter out.'

There was a moments silence then the whole common room sounded with one, 'she _what_?' from each and everyone of the mouths apart from Lily and the Marauders.

A sixth year girl stepped forward, breaking the perfect circle around the spotlight and edged over to Sirius. 'Are you serious, Sirius?'

'Course I'm Sirius. Dead serious, but not a dead Sirius.'

'That joke is so old Sirius! Seriously!' Remus chuckled.

The girl edged closer to him, staring at him straight in the eye. 'Tell me the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.'

'That's the truth.'

The girl edged closer, until her nose was touching his. 'You are such a bad liar Sirius Black!' Then faster than a lightening bolt she snogged Sirius and let go and yelled. 'HAH! I WIN! TEN GALLEONS TO ME!' and she marched back into the ground, with her hand stretched out in front of her.

'But I wasn't lying! Even ask Evans! She's the worst liar ever!'

'Did you ask him out on a date?' said a first year looking up at her. The first year's big, shiny, black eyes, sparkled, in the light. Her short hair, so sleek and shiny, was tied up in two high pigtails that she resembled Boo, in the movie, _Monsters' Inc._

Lily just couldn't resist those innocent eyes and nodded. 'Yes I did,' she said softly, holding her soft hand gently in hers. What happened next wasn't expected.

'DID YOU HEAR THAT EVERYONE? LILY'S ADMITTED THAT SHE ASKED HIM OUT! SO YOU CAN ALL CLEAR OFF NOW! LEAVE THE COUPLE ALONE!'

Lily didn't know what to think as the crowd dispersed, was the girl teasing her? Or was she telling everyone not to embarrass her?

-----

'Lily, are you sure you asked James out?'

'Yes, I am sure Ruth.'

'Dead sure?'

'Yes, dead sure.'

'Are you sure that you're dead sure?'

Lily sighed; there was no point in continuing talking to Ruth, going back and forth arguing with Ruth about if she had really asked James out.

_I did ask him out. What's the big deal?_

There is a big deal, a voice said from the back of her head, you hated him and refuse every single time he ask you at and the all of a sudden you ask him?

_So?_

Exactly. Everyone thinks that it's weird.

_Well maybe I've changed!_

Which is what everyone else will think. What's gotten into you?

'Look Ruth, look _everyone_, so what? I think he's actually changed this year and I think maybe I've also changed. I've put up with him for half a year already! That's a _huge_ improvement from last year!'

'Respect her decisions. She's who she is. Let her live and make her mistakes, then learn from then. Unless it's a mistake you once made and don't want her to make the same mistake,' said Ai.

'Ok Lily…'

-----

'Are you sure you haven't done anything to Evans, James?' Remus said in a serious tone.

'I am dead sure. Why would I want to do a thing like that?'

There was no reply and James knew that Remus was thinking that James _would_ do something like that.

-----

Lily banged on the door of James's bedroom. 'James! Are you ready yet?' _God, boys take a long time just to prepare for something like this_. Lily checked her watch again. Ten minutes to go. 'James! Hurry up! There's only ten minutes left!'

There was a muffled voice.

'What did you say?'

'Hold on,' was the only answer she got.

'I've held on for ages!'

'Fine, fine, fine,' said James opening the door, and stepped out and shut the door with a _click_! 'Let's go! Lily! Don't just stand there gawking at how handsome I look! Get going!'

Lily hurried up to the retreating back and gently punched James's right arm. 'Yeah right I was gawking and Jamie-poo!'

James scowled, but it had a smile in the corners. He didn't mind _Lily_ calling him Jamie-poo.

When they got to the end of the portrait hole, James held his arm out. 'Ma'am,' he said.

Lily linked her left arm into his right. 'Sir,' she said, giving a small nod.

The pair, in their best clothing, made their way down to the dungeons, holding their heads up air, and grinning at each other.

James knocked on a large oak door and waited patiently. Professor Slughorn opened the door.

'Well, well, well. I never thought that Lily and James would come down here arm in arm!'

'Sorry we're late professor,' Lily said.

'Not at all, not at all. In fact,' said Professor Slughorn, opening the door wider, 'I invited you two earlier, after all, James, you _are_ out guest of honour.'

The pair stepped inside, unhooked their arms and rolled their eyes. This time the dungeon looked like the inside of a magnificent palace. Obviously, Professor Slughorn had used magic to make the inside expand and look like it had more room.

'So you two can be familiar with the room, not that you need to,' Professor Slughorn chuckled. James and Lily _had_ been invited all the times Professor Slughorn had organised a party. Lily was grateful that there was a Ball at Christmas, ungrateful that James had gotten hurt and now there was a 'get well soon' Slug Club party.

The Slug Club members had started trickling, so did Slughorn's other guests from outside Hogwarts.

'James! I was wondering if I could borrow Lily for a minute, there's someone I would like her to meet.'

Lily turned and with her eyes pleaded James for help. She did not want to be a trophy that Slughorn was showing off. She didn't fell like being a lump of metal this evening. She was having so much fun with James. Talking to Sirius (he was part of the Slug Club because of his _ancient_ pure bloodline), dancing and basically just hanging around.

'Oh, erm, actually, I was about to, er, take Lily to er..'

'See a friend of his! I mean, we've only just got together and we thought that we should get to know each other's friends,' finished Lily quickly, stepping gently on James's foot.

'Ah yes, I should know!' Professor Slughorn, a little dejected, 'well, I'll come fetch you later then Lily, when you're free.'

'Actually, we were planning to spend the whole night … catching up with friends…'

'Catching up with friends? You spend your whole year with friends!' Professor Slughorn said.

James was slowly dragging Lily away while shouting, 'Yeah well I spend most of my time…studying!' and in a flash, he was gone, Lily being pulled on the arm with him.

Once they were out of sight of Professor Slughorn and also out of earshot, James let go of Lily's arm and breathed out. 'That was close, I can't stand Slughorn, and him dragging me around like a trophy.'

'Well, I suppose that maybe we _should_ go and "catch up with friends", that way Slughorn won't get us and …well … you know…'

'Good idea.'

James and Lily weaved their way in and out, saying hi and basically doing what they were doing on the night of the Ball, only this time Lily kept an eye on James so he wouldn't get into any trouble.

They finally sat down at a table, and Lily drummed her fingers, trying not to look as if she was keeping a track of every move James was doing.

'Lily,' said James in an amused voice, 'you're staring at me.'

Lily, who _was_ actually admiring James's _dashing_ly good looks snapped out of her daydream and said, 'no I'm not!'

'Oh yes you are Lil! You were hanging in there with your mouth open, dribbling on the table. Check the table for proof! There's a wet patch there.'

Lily, slightly embarrassed, looked down and saw a wet patch on the moss green table cloth. 'Oops,' she said.

After about a while, Lily was starting to feel drowsy but positively happy. One reason was that she was having a wonderful time, like at the Ball, the other was that James seemed to still have his cheeky self, but he was trying to contain himself. Every now and then pouring blocks of ice down people's backs, then ducking and crawling through legs to get away.

Lily, from the side of the room, laughed each time James played a minor prank and he, James, always winked at Lily before and after doing so.

'Well Evans, looks like you're enjoying yourself.'

Lily jumped up from her seat. 'What do you want Malfoy? You think it's okay to come and talk to me now? When you _know_ that I know that you hurt James!' Lily said coldly.

'Ah, love…first love is it?' Malfoy said, looking down at the sitting Lily.

'What would you know about love Malfoy?'

Malfoy sneered at Lily and then called Narcissa Black over. 'Yes Lucius?'

'Do I know anything about love?' He asked her.

'Of course you do Lucius. Your money and purity bought my love.'

'Excuse me? _Money_ cannot buy _love_.'

'How would you know mudblood?'

'You _can't _love someone because of their money and purity. Love is when you fell that you are attracted to a particular person for who they are. Their personality, how they act-'

'Why are you talking to us mudblood?' Narcissa Black said.

Lily stood up, glared at the pair and stormed off in a rage. She found James near Professor Slughorn.

'Bloody prat,' she muttered.

James dropped his glass and it shattered. With a quick repairing charm, a cleaning charm and a summoning charm, the glass was back in his hand.

'What did you just say?'

'I just said that Malfoy is a prat.'

James grinned. 'So how many times have you used the word "prat"?'

'Oh, heaps!' You were just never around!'

'Well Lily! James! I hope I can borrow Lily just for a few minutes!' Slughorn said. He had stepped out of the crowd and saw that James and Lily were just talking and weren't really "catching up with friends".

Lily sighed. She knew that she was going to have to be shown around by Professor Slughorn. 'I'll see you in a bit then, James,' she said.

'That's it Lily! I have someone I'd like you to meet.' Professor guided Lily away. 'Here we are. Lily, this is Bene de Venemum. Bene, this is Miss Lily Evans, the one I was talking to you about.'

'Ah yes, hello Lily, as Horace said, I am Bene de Venemum. Horace says that you are the top student in potions.'

'Well,' said Lily modestly, 'I suppose so…'

'You suppose so? You _know_ that you are the best my dear, Lily,' Professor Slughorn said. 'Always modest.'

'So,' said Bene de Venemum, 'what do you learn in potions?'

'Oh, we're learning lots! At the moment we're doing a closer study on truth potions, like Veritaserum. We've just finished studying about Metamorphis potions.'

'Ah yes, and what does that do?'

'It changes the look of someone. For example, Polyjuice potions, it changes one's image into someone elses image and takes about a month to brew. We took ages studying that potion and brewing it.'

Bene de Venemum and Lily chatted a while longer about different potions and potion ingredients. Professor Slughorn grew impatient and thanked Lily for coming to talk to Benen de Venemum, and guided her away to meet Swerve Rabnott, a descendant of Madam Rabnott.

Lily learnt that Madame Rabnott was a lady who told off a Quidditch referee, in 1269 because during a Quidditch match, a snidget was sighted and all players stopped the game to catch the snidget. The one who was to catch the snidget was to be given one hundred and fifty galleons.

Lily found all the information boring, but tried hard to keep her eyes open and not shuffle her feet too far-away. _James would enjoy this,_ Lily thought.

Professor Slughorn took her around to a few of other his friends. Lily finally managed to excuse herself, by saying that she needed to visit the bathroom.

'Hey, Lily. How was your tour around the room with Slughorn?' Lily turned around and greeted James.

'I'm not going to mention it. Bad as usual.'

'There, there, Lily, dear.'

'I'm still skilled at hexing.'

'I am very well aware of that.'

'What time is it?'

'Err,' said James checking his watch, 'it's ten.'

'I'm going, I don't like this and if Slughorn asks why I left so early, just say that I was tired.' Lily left the dungeons.

James levitated himself into the air and guided himself to where Sirius was.

'Hey, Padfoot.'

'Hi Prongs.'

'Look, I'm just leaving, this is party is boring, even for me.'

'You haven't stuffed up the party yet. You always to that remember? Or am I just going to have to create chaos myself?'

James grinned. 'I'm with you.' He punched Sirius's shoulder in a friendly fashion. 'Let's get started.'

Sirius winked at James and they started making plans.

After only half an hour of preparation the pair of troublemakers were ready to begin making trouble.

'Ok,' whispered James, 'you go get the drinks, I'll get the food. Meet outside in the corridor in ten minutes.'

Sirius saluted James and marched off to the table where the cordial and other beverages were, while James set off to the long table of delicious looking desserts.

'Mm…yum…food…'

James glanced around to see if anyone was looking at his end of the table. Most people of the Slug Club were already full, only Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's friends, were pigging out at the other end of the table, too engrossed in their food to notice James. James grinned and conjured a small backpack. He shoved as much food as he could into it, helping himself to jelly, cakes, and whatever he could get.

'One spoon for you,' said James scooping jelly into the bag, 'one for me, one for you, one for me.' James shoved cheesecakes, licking his fingers after each one he touched.

'Mm…the taste of canned strawberries and peaches…strawberries and peaches!' James tipped the whole bowl of fruit into his already full, dripping bag. Then he saw cream buns. He tried to squash one into his drooping backpack, but he failed. _Fine then, be that way_, James thought. He used his palms and squashed the bun, creaming oozing through his fingers.

'Squishy,' he said.

After successfully stuffing the cream bun into his bag, James washed his hands in the other bowl of fruit, he quickly dried his hands on the table cloth and ducked out into the corridor just outside. Sirius was already waiting there, with a few hundred glasses of beverages.

'How'd you get so many glasses out without getting noticed?' James asked amazed.

Sirius snorted. 'Stupid git. I transfigured them into beads, then I came out here and transfigured them back.'

'Smart,' said James.

'I have to admit I am, compared to what you did with the food,' Sirius said, his eyes glancing at the wet bag.

'Er, yeah, maybe we should go and get more food…and use transfiguration.

'Smart, let's go.'

The pair slipped back in, after vanishing the sloppy backpack and its content.

The pair gradually moved up the table, transfigurating the food into beads then slipping them into their pockets, making sure to leave traces of crumbs here and there.

'My pockets are full Prongs, same with my shoes. How much have you got?' Sirius whispered.

'Mmnhph,' said James, a couple of beads dropping from his mouth and clicking down on the ground.

'I think you just said "enough". Am I right or am I right?'

James nodded.

'Let's go then.'

James and Sirius headed back out the door, walking as stiff as they could so the clinking of the beads wouldn't sound.

Once outside, they hid in a nearby broom cupboard.

'Okay, I think we've got enough, does it look enough?'

James looked down at Sirius. 'Well let me think, this _is _a pretty big broom cupboard and you still have to carry me on your shoulders. I think we've got enough.'

'Let's get started then, start with the food, then we'll do the drinks.'

'Lower me down first,' said James, 'I don't want to be stuck up here. In fact, I don't trust you; get out of this room first, can't risk breaking everything.'

Sirius went outside and dropped James on the ground.

'Let's-'

'get-'

'Cracking!' they ended together.

-----

'Well, the drinks are done, and the food is done.'

'All we have to do is to start it, then sit back and enjoy the movie. Popcorn ready?'

'Ready.'

James and Sirius went back in the dungeon for the fourth time that evening. James and Sirius walked to the back of the dungeon, the furthest side from the door. James and Sirius glanced around the room, at the dance floor, and at the ceiling. Then, they moved their eyes to the right, on the ground, and kicked a bottle full of liquid.

The bottle crashed onto the ground, its content spilling. The bottle hit a bottle next to it and created a chain reaction. James and Sirius had placed bottles around the room, all filled to the brim. The domino effect happened rapidly that when it was half-way finished, the girls only then realised that their feet were wet and screamed at how their shoes were wrecked. The girls were hopping up and down, slipping, and jumping onto chairs and tables.

'MY SHOES! MY SHOES! LOOK AT MY SHOES!'

'YOUR _SHOES?_ TAKE A LOOK AT ME DRESS! IT'S RUINED! IT TOOK ME FIVE WHOLE SECONDS TO CONJURE THIS UP!'

'Now, now, ladies, please, mind the decorations.'

James and Sirius chuckled at the scene from the corner. They saw Charlotte White prancing around the room, in her six-inches-high high heel shoes.

'Amazing…absolutely amazing…It's a wonder that White's shoes haven't broke yet…'

'Well…not for long…' replied Sirius cheekily. '_Diffindo!_'

CRACK!

'MERLIN'S BALD BEARD! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SHOES?' James and Sirius heard White shriek.

Sirius chuckled at his little trick.

'_Ventusia!_'

An invisible force blew up and a wind swept White's dress up, as if there was a gust of wind from below.

'MY LEGS! MY LEGS ARE SO COLD!'

White used her hands to try and push her dress down. People around her were no longer worried about themselves slipping over, as they had made there way to the tables, and sat there, enjoying the show.

James pointed at the chain reaction. Nearly all the bottles had toppled over.

'It's just about to get worse…' James murmured.

The last bottle, which was in the corner to the right of the mischief makers, fell with a clunk. It rolled forward, James and Sirius's eyes only, following it. The bottle pushed over a plank of wood that was standing upright. The plank of wood fell on top a pair of scissors which was wide open and had a piece of string in between the blades, and was also standing, with only the tip of the bottom blade touching the ground. The board fell. The scissor handles closed, and the blades cut the string. The string wriggled away.

Two pairs of eyes followed the long piece of string; it stretched up the wall to the ceiling. There was a slight pause in the string. James and Sirius dived underneath a table and poked their heads out. The string proceeded again and out of the blue, food started falling from the sky.

SPLAT!

'OH MERLIN, HELP ME FOR THE LOVE OF YOUR BEARD!' Cried White. She tried to fling her head underneath her arms, then realising that her task was stupid, she flung her hands up to cover her head. She was too late.

The two pranksters' plan had not gone to plan. The two had created a net above the heads of everyone inside, and made sure that it was securely floating. Then, carefully, but quickly, levitated the food in bunches, up to the ceiling and rested them on the net.

'That wasn't suppose to happen,' said Sirius after licking the liquid chocolate that had landed on his face from the impact of the food. 'The food was suppose to come falling down like rain, not in one gigantic … splat…'

'Don't complain Padfoot, old friend! Look at White! She's a gigantic ice-cream of many flavours, and a head for a cherry.'

'By Merlin she is! Just look at all that cream!'

'By jolly gum! A giant would just _love_ to have her for desert!'

'JUST LOOK AT ME! I'M AN – AN – _ICE-CREAM_!' White struggled to pull out her arms from the cream to wipe her face, but was unsuccessful.

'Looks like she's trying to get her arms out,' stated James. '_Crudus duco_,' James said and drew a small circle with his wand. On White's face, appeared two green circles around her eyes.

'_rufusia duco!_' Sirius muttered and drew big red lips on White's.

'Clownish eh? _Ateratratrum duco!_' James drew black crosses on White's eyes.

White caught a glimpse of the laughing crowd around her as she tried to wipe the cream off her face.

'WHAT ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING AT?'

'It's a bit obvious isn't it Padfoot? Even if she doesn't know about her makeover.'

'WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME? WHO DID THIS PRACTICAL JOKE ON ME? SOMEONE HELP ME!'

'Okay White, come one, calm down. That mess can be cleaned in a few hours, and your hair, maybe about three hours more, and then it would look just the way it normally is.'

'A couple of hours? Thank Merlin!'

'Here, let me help you out. _Wingardium leviosa!_'

White slowly rose up; the thick cream didn't particularly want to let White escape.

After about fifteen minutes of work, and about fifteen wands working together, White finally managed to land in a heap on the floor next to the giant ice-cream.

'Oh thankyou! I love you all for helping me get out of that mess! Who's idea was it to levitate me out?'

'That would be mine,' said a panting James.

'THANKYOU SO MUCH JAMIE-POO! I KNEW MY LITTLE DARLING WOULD COME BACK TO ME!' White attempted to fling her creamy arms around James.

'Get a grip White. I'm not crawling back to you,' said James in disgust. He didn't want white … _stuff_ … on his dress robes. _Especially_ from White.

'Then what are you doing here? Saving me fwom dat _wetched_ cweam.' White made a puppy face.

'Oh shove off White. Get a grip.'

'Oh but Jamie-poo, _darling,_ I want to tell you that I'm grateful!'

James's temper was starting to rise. 'Yeah whatever White. Apology accepted.'

'But I haven't apologised yet.'

'Well you're about to, right?'

'Well…yes, but that's not the point-'

'Well den what is da point Jamie-puh-ooh?' White batted her extra-long, over exaggerated, fake eye-lashes.

'Like, Ew!' James pushed White off him. Sirius grinned at him. 'I'm going to bed. You just don't get the point do you? Rhetorical question White. You aren't suppose to answer it,' James added, seeing as White had started to open her mouth.

James pushed past the crowd and walked straight into the giant "splat" of cream. He emerged from the other side fully covered in white but kept trudging nobly to the exit.

**A/N I know i haven't updated in a while...(two months or something?) but there you go, chapter 20. I'm not allowed to go on the computer as often anymore and my sister has downloaded Maple Story (a game) and she goes on it nearly 24/7 so its a bit hard for me to go on. Then, if she's on, the my brother goes on the other computer...so yeah...working on chapter 21...I'm up to page 6...and hopefully, I'll get to update soon (not like last time)**

**When you review this (notice i used the word WHEN) please do this poll.**

**Would you rather:**

**I write longer chapters (minimum 10 pages) but not update them frequently**

**or**

**would you rather i write shorter chapters (maximum 10 pages) and update them frequently**


	21. Not a Funny Joke

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'_Like, Ew!' James pushed White off him. Sirius grinned at him. 'I'm going to bed. You just don't get the point do you? Rhetorical question White. You aren't suppose to answer it,' James added, seeing as White had started to open her mouth._

_James pushed past the crowd and walked straight into the giant "splat" of cream. He emerged from the other side fully covered in white but kept trudging nobly to the exit._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!'

'ARGH!' James fell out of bed with a _"thud"_! His blanket wrapped around him so that he resembled a giant red caterpillar.

'Lily! What are you doing in here! You're not meant to be in here!'

'Oh shut up James, like it makes no difference.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'Nevermind'

'Well help get me out of here then,' mumbled James.

Lily and James spent the next quarter of an hour trying to unravel James from his blanket.

'Remind me never to yell in your ear to wake you up,' panted a tired Lily.

'You have been reminded,' said James.

'So,' said Lily, who was at his desk, 'what are you up to today?' She swivelled her seat around so that she faced James. She put her fingertips together and peered down and James.

James eyed her curiously, and then smirked. 'Do I get the hint that little, inferior Lily Evans is asking the great James Potter out?' James stood on his bed and put his hands on his hips and puffed his chest out.

'Of course not,' said Lily, waving her hand. 'Besides, I'm busy today. Meeting up with friends and catching up. With homework,' she added, 'I missed out on nearly a whole night's worth of work.'

'Nerd,' James muttered as Lily left the room.

-----

Lily spent her day in the Gryffindor Common Room helping her friends with their homework and doing some of her own at the same time.

'Are you sure you don't want to stay longer?'

'Ruth, I lost a _whole_ night's worth of homework! If I don't catch up on it I'll fall behind in classes and fail the exams.'

'But Lily, the exams are _ages_ away.'

'It's only-'

'What part of _ages_ don't you understand?'

'Oh leave her alone, Ruth,' Alice butted in. 'If she needs to catch up, then let her.

Lily smiled gratefully at Alice.

Lily hummed the children's nursery rhyme _Mary had a Little Lamb_ to her self as she made her way up. Along the way she bumped into Peeves, who was about to play a prank on Sir Nicolas de Mimsy, or commonly known as Nearly Headless Nick.

'Hello Peeves. What are you up to now?' Lily sighed.

'I'm playing a prank on Gryffindor's Knickers,' Peeves whispered. 'Now be quiet!'

'You know, there isn't much you can do that can frighten a ghost.'

'Silly Lily Evans,' the poltergeist tutted. 'I know that.'

'So…why are you-'

'_Shush!_' hissed Peeves. '_He's coming closer!_' With one last mischievous glance at Nearly Headless Nick, Peeves disappeared. Lily didn't want to be seen lingering around the crime scene, so she quickly hid herself behind a suit of armour that was also trying to escape, but the seventh year held it down.

When Nearly Headless Nick was only a few feet away from where Lily was just standing, there was a loud, but muffled, bang that, luckily for Peeves, drowned Lily's yelp. The Gryffindor ghost halted so suddenly that it seemed that he had crashed into a solid wall.

Lily was bewildered at the look on Nick's face. It was as if Nick was looking at a duck flapping around with excess energy in the middle of a boiling hot desert.

Nick tried to keep gliding forward but he was blocked by the invisible barrier. Confused that a _ghost_ couldn't walk through something solid (then again, this _was_ a school of magic) he turned around to take a detour, only to hit yet another barrier. He tried both left, right, up and down, but he was locked inside a glass box.

The prisoner was about to open his mouth to shout for help when there was a curse thrown at him.

'_AVADA KEDAVRA_!'

Lily screamed as she saw the green beam of light shoot at Nick form no-where. Nick also shrieked. Lily supposed that he didn't want to die. Again.

After the Killing curse shot through the ghost, it bounced off a painting, where a hippopotamus was just standing, and hit a vase made of china, there was another incantation. This time though, Lily did not recognise it.

_Morsmordre_? I've never heard of it before.

The suit of armour was hiding behind ran away and Lily could see why.

High above Sir Nicolas de Mimsy's head, was a something… green. It looked like a colossal skull, composed of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. The green smoke around it made the emerald star constellation eerie. It was-

'_The Dark Mark_,' Whispered Lily, mortified.

The sound of crashing doors and the loud stomping of feet brought Lily to realise where she was standing.

'_What_ in the world – _Merlin's Beard_!' Professor McGonagall whispered. The crowd of students' eyes followed Professor McGonagall's gaze. There was total silence for who knew how long.

Lily was only standing yards away from Nearly Headless Nick's lifeless spectre.

'_You-Know-Who's mark,_' someone finally whispered, and a babble of voices broke out.

'_Quiet_!' Professor McGonagall's voice sounded. '_QUIET!_' Everyone stopped in mid-sentence. 'Everyone, back to your house common rooms! Spread the word to _everyone_ you meet along the way. Smith, go to the staffroom with Brown, and tell the teachers in their to send a message to tell every student to go back to their Common Rooms. Do _not_ take _any_ detours.' There was a pause. '_Now_ would be a good time,' Professor McGonagall hissed.

Everyone scuttled of, shooting frightened looks to the thought-to-be nearly-perfect Head Girl. Lily dropped her eyes, and miserably turned to leave.

'Miss Evans, please accompany me to the headmaster's office.' Lily shuffled her heavy feet around and tailed the Professor.

'Professor, I-'

'I am _very_ disappointed in you Miss Evans.'

'But-'

'I don't want to hear any excuses at the present time. Caramello Koala.'

Lily just noticed that they were standing in front of the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office.

'Well? Are you coming?'

'Oh. Yes. Sorry Professor,' Lily muttered. Lily stepped onto the spiral staircase.

At the top, Professor McGonagall rapped on the door and pushed it open when she heard the headmaster's greeting. Lily hung back, she thought that maybe she should let Professor McGonagall the chance to tell Professor Dumbledore what she _saw_.

'Come in Lily. No need to linger outside. Come in, come in.'

Lily had been inside Professor Dumbledore's office a few times before, but this time, she wasn't interested in the different sweet assortment Professor Dumbledore had on his desk this time. She wasn't interested in picking up a chat with the portraits of the ex-headmistresses and masters.

The two Professors talked softly at the large desk in the Headmaster's office, while Lily numbly stared at her shoes.

'Yes, yes…I understand…thankyou Minerva, but I think I will be able to handle this.'

'I don't doubt that, I don't. Good day Professor.'

After the door clicked Dumbledore sat behind his large desk and popped a Cockroach Cluster into his mouth. 'Ah, the unique taste of chocolates. Would you like one Lily?'

Lily hid her disgust. 'No thankyou Professor.'

'Well, come, come, no need to look so tense. Do sit.'

Lily sunk into a chair, grateful that her backside had finally had somewhere to rest.

'So then, straight to it. Professor McGonagall stated that the Killing curse, which you should have already studied, was set off in a hallway and the Dark Mark was seen hovering Sir Nicolas de Mimsy. Is that true?'

'Yes Sir.'

'And Professor McGonagall said that when she came out to see what was happening you were standing there.'

'Yes Sir.'

'She also said this was not something that you would do. I agree with her, but she says that you were the only person that was there.'

Lily didn't know how to respond. No, it wasn't something that Lily would do. She hated the Dark Arts. Especially since she had learnt that muggles were at the most risk. Lord Voldemort killed muggles to gain strength. Or, so that's what the Professors had said over the past few years.

'Well, did you Miss Evans?'

Lily looked at Professor Dumbledore straight in the eye so that he wouldn't think that she was lying. 'No.'

Lily watched that old Professor nod, his hat flapping slightly, and leaned back. He looked so old and weary. How old _was_ he? He must have been at least a hundred years old, but he looked so…healthy?

'Just as I thought.'

There was a moment of silence as Professor popped another Cockroach Cluster into his mouth. Lily's stomach churned when she heard the loud crunching from the Professor's mouth. _Isn't he going to ask _me_ what _I_ saw_?

'So, you were the only one there, what _really_ happened? I mean, what did _you_ see. After all, you were at the scene of the crime for the whole time, weren't you?'

'Well, you see Professor, I was on my way back to my Common Room when I met Peeves.'

'Ah…so _Peeves_ created this terror?' Professor Dumbledore chuckled, but Lily saw his face soften.

Lily agreed with the Professor and told him everything that she saw.

'Well, it seems everyone is lost in this confusion. Thankyou for your time Lily. I think it would be best if I, uh, clean things up a bit with the school.'

Lily took this as her cue to leave. She stood up to made her way back to the door and down the spiral staircase.

'Oh and Lily, if you meet Peeves along the way, keep walking.'

Lily smiled. Yes, Hogwarts' headmaster was a bit mad.

'You have learnt about unforgivable curses last year, I presume.'

'Yes, Sir, with Professor Rorrim.'

'Ah yes, the poor man,' chuckled Dumbledore. 'Tried to perform the imperious curse, to show students the effects, on a Blast Ended Skrewt. It bounced off the shiny shell and backfired onto him.'

Lily didn't know how to react. That was dangerous when Professor tried to show the outcome of being under the imperious curse. No-one could control the professor, and he could not control himself.

'Professor, I would like to ask you something,' said Lily, sitting back down again.

'Well, seeing as that isn't a question, I might as well answer your next.

Lily raised an eyebrow. Sometimes the headmaster's sense of humour was a bit… funny…

'Well, could you please explain what the Dark Mark is? I know a little about it. I've read about it somewhere… "When Death Eaters perform the killing curse on someone, they say an incantation afterwards. They produce the Dark Mark, which is cast above the dwelling or place where the killing took place. The Dark Mark is a green skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue."'

'The Dark Mark is exactly how you described it Miss Evans. But it is also much more than that. Branded on the left forearm of each Death Eater is the Dark Mark. When Death Eaters feel the Mark burn and turn jet black, they are to instantly disaparate and aparate to his side.' Dumbledore leaned back and chuckled uneasily to himself. 'I've always found it slightly humorous. What if the Death Eater was in the shower?

'Now, _about_ the actually Dark Mark? Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltongue.'

'Snake-language. The serpent represents that.'

'Yes, that's right. And the skull? Well I think that it is meant to resemble _his_ skull, or Salazar Slytherin's.'

'_WHAT?_' cried Lily. '_Slytherin's_ skull? How?'

'My dear, no-one really knows, but Lord Voldemort…well…let me put it this way – he has Slytherin's blood…'

'Oh, erm, that's nice information, Professor, but what I meant was – how would he know what Slytherin's skull looked like? I mean, no-one has _ever_ found the remains of the four founders of Hogwarts.'

'No, no-one has…So anyway, with a snake protruding from the mouth, one can conclude that the skull can "speak" the language of snakes.'

Lily thought that maybe Professor Dumbledore was avoiding her question about Salazar Slytherin's skull. He had worded his response about Lord Voldemort having Slytherin's blood, very carefully. 'Well then, I suppose it would be Voldemort's, because…well, that's the only other alternative.'

'Yes,' said Professor Dumbledore wearily, 'you're probably right. Well, I need to clean up this mess - and find Peeves.' Lily noticed the tone of his voice.

She got up and said, 'good day, Professor' and left for the door. As she closed it, she caught a glimpse of Professor Dumbledore at a large basin with a silvery substance inside. It looked like a light, made liquid, or wind made solid. Lily couldn't decide which. But what made the scene even more eerie, was that Professor Dumbledore had put the tip of his wand to his temple and was pulling out, from his head, that same silvery substance. Lily clicked the door shut and descended down the spiral staircase.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yes, I know, takes ages to update now don't I? No need to rub it in. But i _have_ uploaded a couple of one shots!**

**I was going to include something in the Author's note, but the effects of citrus fruits and its acid is too strong, so I forgot. I'll remember eventually, but then I'll forget again... What a shame. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter... it was a bit boring, and no funny parts at all. Even lame people's lame sense of humour sometimes fall apart.

* * *

**

I REMEMBER, I REMEMBER! Yeah, I'm changing the title name... When I uploaded the first chapter, I didn't really have an appropriate title, so readers, when I upload the next chapter, it will have another title. Hazel Green Eyes. Alice and I were "silently" discussing it during assembly - when we were clapping after someone had spoken of course, that way the teachers wouldn't be able to hear us.

Yeah, I remembered what i wanted to say when I was _just_ about to update, but I remembered. Okay, I'd better go and actually start on my stupid history assignment, which I think only about five people are doing... oh well, teachers are teachers, and detention is detention...


	22. The Truth is Out

_She got up and said, 'good day, Professor' and left for the door. As she closed it, she caught a glimpse of Professor Dumbledore at a large basin with a silvery substance inside. It looked like a light, made liquid, or wind made solid. Lily couldn't decide which. But what made the scene even more eerie, was that Professor Dumbledore had put the tip of his wand to his temple and was pulling out, from his head, that same silvery substance. Lily clicked the door shut and descended down the spiral staircase._

* * *

'Peeves did _what_?'

'James,' said Lily, irritated, 'you're starting to irritate me. I _told_ you what Peeves did a hundred times already!'

'You mean thirteen times.'

'Yes! Same thing, alright? No-one was harmed. I wasn't hurt, no students were hurt, and Nearly Headless Nick – well, I suppose he can't die again! Jeez James, it's no big deal.'

'Are you sure that you aren't hurt?'

Lily rolled her eyes again, and sighed. She put down her book. 'Yes, I am perfectly okay, now if you don't mind, I need to finish reading this. I've been reading the same page over and over again because of you.'

James watched her pick up her book again. He watched the soft features of her face – however annoyed and frustrated she looked – for a moment, then backed out of the room, and into his own.

-----

'And, once again, I do apologise about the confusion Peeves has caused. Peeves has been given a warning not to use the Dark Arts. Strangely, the poltergeist says that someone _made_ him do this. Anyone with information, please step forward.

Professor Dumbledore sat down in his golden chair. James watched as everyone left the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore had called all houses to the Great Hall to explain what had happened the day before.

Yesterday, the Dark Mark had appeared where Lily Evans was. She was probably one of the last people in the wizarding world to conjure it, but probably one of the many to be affected. She was a Muggle-born witch.

'Oi! Coming?'

James looked up to see that he was the only one left at the Gryffindor table.

'C'mon, James, pump those chicken legs!'

James rolled his eyes and got up. 'I do pump my stubby chicken legs when I play Quidditch. Did you know that? I bet you didn't.'

'Yes, whatever.'

Lily was already inside the Common Room when James and his friends arrived.

'Yallo, Evans.'

'Hi Black,' said Lily. She got up to leave the common room to her own so she wouldn't be distracted by the yellings and bangs that were sure to come from the Marauders.

The group of four pushed and shoved their way to James' room.

'Ow,' said James as he rubbed his arm, 'what's with the pushing?'

Remus snapped the door shut and muttered a charm to make the room sound-proof. 'Sirius Black has something to tell you.' Remus glared in his direction.

He scowled. 'What?' said he, 'I did it so Prongs would get offa our backs.'

'What did I do?' asked James, confusedly.

Remus cleared his throat. 'You didn't do … much…' Remus added. 'Hurry up and tell, Black.'

James noticed that Remus used Sirius' surname … this was rarely done since Sirius did not like his family, and his surname showed the blood connection. 'Fine!'

-----

Lily sat in front of the Head Boy's door, with her ear straining to hear what the boys were up to.

She had made her way to her room, ready to take on the shouts and noises, but it didn't come. She wondered what was going on. She had expected what everyone would expect from the Marauders … but strangely, there was silence. So, with curiosity, she crept passed the Common Room and knelt down, with her ear pressing hard on the door.

'Okay,' Lily heard Sirius say, 'one night, only a couple of months ago. A man-'

'Get on with it!' Said a gruff voice. Lily suspected that it was Remus'.

'Fine, fine, _fine_. The Ball. Everyone excited. James Potter. Lily Evans. Lily was asked to it already by Kredule. James gets all soppy-' (there was a 'hey!' from James) '- about not taking her there. He doesn't want to go alone. Too chicken.' (there was another 'hey!') 'Goes and tells White that he can go with her.'

There was a pause from Sirius. Lily watched the dust dance in the sunlight by the window, waiting to hear what was coming next. '_Sonorus minimus transia_' She whispered at the door. She wanted to sit comfortably, but be able to hear what was going on from the other side of the door without straining her ears. The charm she had just cast maximised the volume of the boys' voices, but not too much.

'Go on,' said Remus' voice magically magnified, but only a bit.

Lily suspected that Sirius had rolled his eyes at his friend because Remus said, 'c'mon.'

'So, everything-according-to-Prongs-was-not-right. He-'

About to sneeze, about to sneeze! Lily had her chin up and her mouth open.

'-just-kept-saying-how-everything-was-not-suppose-to-be-this-way-and-so-'

Lily closed her eyes. No, no, no _no_! Lily wanted to hear what was going to happen next! She didn't want to sneeze because of the dust! She took in a breath.

'-I-just-'

'ACHOOOOOOOO!'

No! Lily was meant to hear what was suppose to happen next! This was all wrong! Sirius Black was just about to confess something! Quick! Lift the charm!

-----

'HOLY HELL! WHAT WAS THAT?' Yelled James. He quickly flung open the door, expecting to see something. He did see something, Lily being flung back onto the ground due to some unknown force.

'Are you alright Lily?' said James.

'I'm fine,' said Lily, as she dusted herself.

'What happened? I heard a loud noise.'

Lily's face turned red. 'Oh, I sneezed,' she said.

The Marauders howled with laughter.

'You – _what_?' Sirius managed to grunt through his snorts.

'I said I sneezed,' said an irritated, yet embarrassed Lily. 'Is there a problem with that?'

'There _is_ – a problem – with that – Evans! So loud!'

'Fine!' said Lily. '_Fine_! Laugh at me! See if I care!' and she stormed off into her room, slamming the door behind her.

'_Fine_!' The Marauders heard Lily huff from behind her door. '_fine_! If they want to laugh, let them laugh. _I_ don't care. Why _should_ I care?'

James laughed at Peter who was laughing at Remus who was laughing at Sirius who was laughing at Lily.

'Okay, okay, back to the explaining,' said Remus, breathing heavily.

'What explaining?' asked Sirius.

'Well, I'm pretty sure no one has modified my memory…and I think we were getting a confession out of Sirius Black before we were…ah…interrupted by the Big Bang.'

Sirius' humoured face fell, and he grumbled. 'Seriously, I don't see how this is gonna do anything.'

'Make it nice and simple,' said Remus.

Sirius grunted. 'Okay. James Potter wanted to go with Lily Evans to the Ball, but she was already going with Drey Kredule. James Potter and Lily Evans were starting to get along well – for once. To get them together I locked Drey Kredule into a broom cupboard. There, happy?'

'Are you out of your mind?' James cried.

'Yes, why?' said Sirius airily.

'How do you think Lily will act if she found out that you devised this ingen – plan?'

'I 'unno.'

'She'll kill me!'

'Lucky it ain't me.'

'Well, I suppose it _did_ work…' James said slyly.

'Ah, see? Knew you wouldn't mind!" said Sirius.

'But she would have suspected _something_…' James said.

'At least she doesn't know that you provoked Malfoy and Snivillus-'

BANG!

'_Another_ sneeze?' choked Sirius.

'_No_, Black. Not a _sneeze_.' Lily Evans had just flung her door open; her face was red with anger.

'What is it this time? A far-'

'A plank of wood that fits into a vent that opens and closes, leading to a room, being forcibly flung opened because someone just found out that she had made a fool of herself _twice _because it was someone else's fault!'

'Ah, dear me, that temper needs the Muggle treatment: _anger management_,' sniggered Sirius.

Another bang issued from Lily's wand, and sent Sirius sailing backwards.

'See what I mean about anger management?'

'Sirius Black! For your information, I shouted at the Hufflepuff, and thought that it was _his_ fault that he was late for the Ball. And he was just there trying to explain to me what had happened, but I didn't let him. Why? Because of you stupid Marauders!' She raged.

Remus and Peter took a step back.

'_And_ then, I find out that you' here she jabbed her index finger at Sirius' chest, forcing him to step back with every poke 'and "Prongsie" boy provoked Snape and Malfoy to use stupid _crucio_ – or whatever he used – on him. And all this time I thought that it was all the Slytherins' faults!'

'Ah, Even the best of us makes mistakes…'

'Don't let her temper rise,' James warned Sirius in a joking manner, 'she's a dragon.'

'_And_ you Potter!' Lily cried as she flung around.

'Potter! When have you started calling me Potter, now? I thought that we were on first name terms! What made us change to formal greetings now?'

'Why don't you ever tell your friends to leave me alone? Especially him!' Lily pointed a shaking finger at Sirius. 'You two troublemakers! Catastrophe isn't even enough to describe you two! Always teasing everyone! Causing trouble!'

Lily launched into the worst – or best, whoever's point it was taken from – practical jokes that the Marauders had preformed each year.

'First year! Bringing the Giant Squid up to the Great Hall at the Halloween feast! The Squid frightened everyone, and all the food was covered in slime and salt water from the lake! The Squid practically destroyed the Great Hall!

'Second year! Swapping everyone's wands with someone else's! Do you know how much damage this caused? Do you remember? Do you remember how _long_ it took for everyone to get their own wands back?

'Third year! Covering the floors, tables and desks, seats and _ceilings_ of the castle with honey! We could hardly move! And every now and then a glob of honey would plonk onto our heads! Everyone was sticky for a _month_!

'Fourth Year! Stealing everyone's clothes to make a huge banner with "The Marauders" on it! Mind you boys, this was in _winter!_ We have snow here, thank-you-very-much! It was _freezing_! We had to conjure up hot water bottles, small fires to keep our selves warm! We only had pyjamas to wear!

'Fifth year! Using that spell to hang people up by their ankles, on the first years at the Sorting! How embarrassed do you think they were? Very! But you weren't a bit sorry! And they were all looking forward to learning magic, but you ruined what should have been the best day of their childhoods!

'Sixth year! Inviting Peeves to the Welcoming feast! Do you know how much food we wasted? Add that up with the time the Squid came up to the castle, and you wasted millions of _tonnes_ most likely!'

Lily stopped to catch her breath, while the boys looked at her, taking a few minutes to digest what had just been said.

Remus opened his mouth. 'Uh – Lily – those times were the past. And you can't change the past, but you can make your future-'

'_And_ you Remus. You, the one with sense. You were mature. Why couldn't you try and stop your friends' behaviours? I believe that might have been why you were made a _prefect_.'

'But - '

'Pettigrew, you don't recall them doing the dirty work with you? With all you nutcases put together, who knows,' she finished in a cold whisper, 'who knows what will happen _this_ year.'

She stormed out of the portrait hole.

* * *

**A/N I am such a bad person ... it's November and it took me ages to upload .. well, flame me, yell at me, pinch me, do whatever you want ... I think i'm rather used to it by now ...**


	23. Excited Whispers

'_I think she still needs anger management. You better get one of those Muggle perathists, Prongs.'_

_James shot daggers at his best friend.

* * *

_

_Lily curled up in the armchair, the heavy book keeping her legs warm. She was at the back of the library, with _The Founders of Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin_ in her lap._

_Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin then set out to build the castle, the school, that became the most famous school in the History of Magic.

* * *

_

Lily sat there reading the book about Hogwarts until Madam Pince, the librarian, came and ushered her out.

She left the library and went to the nearest classroom to read. Through the door of that classroom, she found another door. She stepped over the threshold of the second door to find herself in a cosy store room.

She kept reading, until it got quite late.

_Thus Hogwarts School began…_

She slowly closed the book shut, smiling at the history of the Hogwarts founders, and eager to get to bed.

'You wanted to sp-p-peak to me?' said a voice.

Lily was about to answer when another voice did.

'Were you followed?' said a male's voice.

'Well … I d-d-don't think so …' said the first voice, also male.

'Good.'

Lily crept to the door of the store room.

'I have a task for you.'

The other voice did not answer for a while, as if he was waiting for the second person to speak.

'I-i-is it about that –'

Lily's curiosity got the better of her and carefully, she poked her head around the corner, just enough so that she could see.

'Do _not_ mention anything!'

'My ap-p-pologies,' mumbled the first voice.

'You never know who might be lurking around the corner.'

Lily felt a shiver run down her spine. Who were these people? Lily couldn't see their faces, or any features that would give their identities away. And their voices were familiar, but Lily couldn't depict who's'. She crept back to the end of the store room and silently cast a Disillusion charm over herself. She crept back to the door of the storeroom and continued to eavesdrop.

'Now, your task, no-one knows of it apart from Ell-em, Ar-bee, myself, and soon, you.'

'Yes, I und-d-erstand.'

'It is to do with that – thing – you were about to mention earlier. Before I explain to you what you are to do, you are to show me where your heart lays.'

'H-heart?'

'Show me.'

What was this person talking about? And how could the other boy understand? Who was Ell-em and Ar-bee?

'Good, very good … Come closer, and I shall whisper what you have to do.'

There was a shuffle of footsteps and Lily heard the soft rustle of robes, as the superior person whispered what he wanted to the inferior.

Lily strained to listen, she didn't want to give herself away by performing any charm to magnify the voices so that she could hear, or anymore magic as a matter of fact.

'You understand?'

'Y-yes, I do.'

'Do not ruin the plan. I hope it all goes well for you. Remember, one hiccough…'

'Yes, I und-d-erstand.'

'Now, back to your Common Room.'

There was a short pause and then a soft click of the door being closed. Lily's heart was thumping. These people were not good. They were planning something, something evil. Hearts? What was that about? There were three – now four – people who were planning a – a something.

Lily finally braved to fully stick her head around the corner after checking that the charm was still cast upon herself. She opened the door that lead into the hallway, and after carefully scanning the corridor, she stole back to the Head Girl's room.

-----

'Your NEWTs will be held soon,' said Professor McGonagall one March day.

'Soon? _Soon?_ What do you mean by "soon"? We have –'

'A month and a half left until the first day of the exams Mr Bhatt. And that is not that far away. I hope that you are all revising well for these tests. It can affect your whole future. Each teacher shall be handing out homework that will help you revise what you have learnt from nearly seven years of magical tuition, help you prepare for the upcoming tests, and yes, if you are falling – even just and inch – behind, you shall be made to catch up with extra homework. We,' McGonagall added loudly over the protests from the class, 'expect every single seventh year to be revising and finishing homework, for their N.E.W.T.s, at least thirty-five hours a week.'

Bhatt was at it again. 'But Professor, that's like, a whole week! Studying non-stop for a whole week!'

'Now really! Please, do your maths! Thirty-five hours divided properly will give you about five hours a week. Or you can distribute your time differently, depending on your classes and other activities..'

The bell rang, drowning out Bhatt's next attempt of protests.

Lily was glad that the homework was starting to pile on top of her. The N.E.W.T.s weren't too far away, and she had studying to keep her mind away from what she saw – heard – in the empty classroom that day.

Lily drew up a revision timetable, not only including what to study and when, but also where. She avoided the Common Room when Potter was there, preferring to stay hidden in a corner in the library most of the time. When the Head Boy was outside practising Quidditch, or in a lesson and Lily had a free period, she would only then retreat into the Common Room, taking advantage of how quiet and how there was no distractions from other students or the librarian. She also liked to take advantage of the books she found on the bookshelves in the Common Room.

-----

'Stupid – thing.' muttered James as he dragged the crate containing the practise Quidditch Balls back into the shed.

'What's stupid?' asked Remus

'Stupid newts, that's what.'

'What's so stupid about it? It isn't going to be hard. I mean we're top of everything,' grinned Sirius.

'Yeah, well we are expected to study a hundred hours a week for it.' James kicked the crate hard and began hopping on his left foot.

'Well how would the teachers know how much you've been studying?' asked Peter.

'I have no idea. But I just got caught for only doing only –' James screwed up his face to imitate Professor McGonagall's stern face '– "fifteen hours of studying Potter! That is no where near efficient if you want to pass your NEWTs"'.

'And only you got caught?' asked Remus surprised.

'Well she didn't mention anymore figures or names.'

'Well then Padfoot, how much studying have you done?'

'Wh-what? Who said that I spent thirty-five hours studying?' stuttered Sirius

James' eyes widened. Remus had excellent observation.

'Well,' said Remus continuing on, 'you haven't been caught yet have you?'

James, Peter and Remus had to chew their lips when they saw that Sirius' was actually turning red from embarrassment. 'Er, no I haven't.'

'Ah-hah! You nerd!' yelled James. 'You traitor! How could you betray us!'

'You,' corrected Remus, nodding in James' direction.

As the Marauders trudged back up to the castle with the rest of the Quidditch team, Sirius kept defending himself, saying that he was only studying so he wouldn't be busted by Professor McGonagall, but Rebecca King, the Keeper, pointed out that Sirius had never really cared about Professor McGonagall, so how would this time make a difference?

Rebecca laughed at Sirius when he couldn't think of any excuse to rebut her argument, as she went to the girls' showers with the rest of the girls on the team.

'Okay, okay, okay. We were only joking with you.'

'Sure you were…sure…'

'Oh come on, let's go and see what's for dinner.'

Sirius was still grumbling as he scoffed down his pumpkin pie, grunting when James tried to explain that it was okay being a nerd, no-one would really care because then he could be friends with Evans.

'Oh come _on_ Padfoot. Since when did you care if we were teasing you?' chuckled Remus after dinner. This cheered up Sirius considerably, which was probably not a good thing because now Sirius had taken the upper hand, much to Remus' disappointment, and was starting to win the game of Wizard Chess.

'Checkmate!' said Sirius. Sirius had just defeated Remus using his knight, bishop, both rooks, three queens and a pawn.

'What? Already?' asked James. 'It's only been -' he checked his watch, '- ten minutes!'

'Aye, Prongs, m'dear, but when you challenge Padfoot to a game of Wizards Chess, you is going down hard.'

'Yes, so we've realised,' said Remus. 'Anyway Prongs, how much studying have you done today?'

James put down his quill. 'Erm, not quite sure.'

'Aye, Prongs, m'dear, but when you challenge McGonagall's expected revising hours, you come down hard.'

'Oh shut up,' said James, laughing along with the rest of the Marauders.

'Well, maybe you should go according to McGonagall's time distributed thingo, starting from tomorrow.'

'Best idea you have ever suggested,' said Remus.

'Well then, I suppose in order to actually do that -' James screwed up his face '- five hours tomorrow, I'd better do a bit in the morning, before breakfast. Oh Merlin, I hate these stupid bloody newts,' James added as he slumped out of the Gryffindor House Common Room.

-----

'Oh, it's you,' said Lily when she looked up at who had just entered the room.

'Who else would it be?'

'Peeves,' said Lily shrugging, as she packed up her books and shifted them to under her arm.

'You're expecting him?'

'No. Good night.'

'What's so bad about me, Lily?' James muttered as he heard the door click shut.

James kicked open his door and sat at his desk with his head in his hands. Everything was going fine this year. The best Hogwarts year he had had. Well, sort of. Sirius had created this trouble. Partly.

_Ah, but all Marauders are trouble,_ a voice in his head said.

But we didn't do that much this year! James argued back.

_Oh, really? Well it's about time something happened._

Well…I _did_ play that prank on Padfoot…

_That, compared to all the other planks played before this year, was nothing. Take this as … a chance for freedom._

Chance for freedom?

_Don't worry about Evans for once, and go about your daily life – or lives – as it was before you noticed that there was a certain red-head in your house and class._

-----

James took the advice his conscience provided him with, and did relax and act like he was before Lily. Playing minor pranks with his friends every now and then when they needed a break from studying from their N.E.W.T.s. And before they knew it, it was mid-April and the teachers were fussing over the seventh year students. Many of the students had also fainted after only minimal hours of sleep and were sent to the hospital wing to have their nerves calmed down.

Of course the Marauders didn't take the N.E.W.T. studying hours into consideration, but as the first of June grew closer, they were agitated and kept fidgeting, in and out of classes. When the night before the first day of exams arrived, the seventh year students were called into the chamber off the Great Hall to be spoken to.

'With all the studying the _most_ of you have put into these Nastily Exhausting Wizard Tests, you should be happy with the outcomes when they are owled to you sometime during August. These exams can affect your whole future, whether you want to become minister for magic, or just a shopkeeper. A mark or two lost isn't just nothing, it may be the mark that determines whether you pass or fail. So I trust that you all have realised how _serious_ these exams are.

'All of you have taken your Ordinary Wizarding Level exams, and the grades of the NEWTs are distributed, like the OWLs, by determining how many marks you gain. The pass grades in descending order is as follows: 'O' for outstanding, 'E' for exceeds expectations, and 'A' for Acceptable. The fail grades are: 'P' for poor, 'D' for dreadful, and –' Professor McGonagall coughed '– 'T' for troll.

Professor McGonagall rambled on about the NEWTs and was oblivious to James and Sirius mouthing the words she said, Remus taking notes, while adding his own comments here and their, and Peter pretending to strangle her.

At long last, the deputy headmistress' speech ended. 'And, so, I suggest that _every single one_ of you to go to bed early, and not to do anymore revision tonight. You have all had a very long couple of months, and they will all end by the end of the week. Goodnight.'

The crowd dispersed and trudged back to their common rooms.

'Next time she calls us in for some speech, make sure we bring Music Plugs. I can't stand the tone of her voice when she talks, it's so monotonous. The only time it's interesting is when she flames us for something. Even magic won't be able to change her voice,' mumbled James.

'But Music Plugs are banned at Hogwarts. The teachers never know if you are actually listening to them. And anyway,' added Remus when he say that Sirius was about to retort, 'The teachers have added more magic to the walls of this school. Music Plugs will automatically turn off if you are listening to them but meant to be listening to a teacher.'

'We were joking Moony. We had our own Music Plugs confiscated.'

'Oh yeah,' piped Peter, 'We were meant to be listening to McGonagall go on about the Dark Lord in first year … and how he is a threat to all of us.'

'Mm, speaking of Voldemort and all that Dark Magic, I've been thinking, what do you want to do after school? I mean, that one thing. I know, that when we took our N.E.W.T. subjects, we were supposed to have in mind an occupation that we wanted to take up, and I had a number in mind remember? Well anyway, I thought that maybe I could become an Auror. You know, that hero stuff and duelling and all that. Sounds like an interesting life,' said James.

'Yeah it does,' said Sirius, 'but just think of what my parents would say – I mean – do.'

'Threaten you, strangle you,' suggested Peter.

'Yeah, something along those lines,' said Sirius, as if this was something that would make his life worth living. 'What about you Moony?'

'I don't know. I mean, with my – problem, I'm not sure if I'll do well …'

'You – don't know – if you – will do well? Can I just make a statement? You have common sense, logic, and good looks like the rest of us? Why would people care if you are -' Sirius paused, as if searching for the right word, '- um - care if you are … animal-like?'

James laughed. 'If he's animal-like, then what are we?'

'What does Wormtail want to be?' asked Remus.

They all looked at Wormtail, who thought, but fidgeted.

'I don't know …' he finally said. 'I'm not sure what life has to offer me … everyone knows that I'm weak and frail – no wait, that's for thin people, fat people like me … what you call them? Well, with the Dark Lord on the rise, people like me will have no hope against him. I might as well go join him.' Peter gave a laugh.

'Well that's one thing I will NEVER do,' said James strongly.

'Hear hear!'

The group walked on in silence for a while, then Remus said abruptly 'What is one thing that you _will_ do then?'

James was about to say that he was definitely going to marry Lily Evans, but he caught himself just in time. He was meant to feel relaxed and not to worry about their relationship. 'Join some kind of force against Voldemort,' he said after some thought. 'If he is going to get stronger, there has to be some force to push him back. We can't all live in a world where he dominates everything. That wouldn't be fair.'

'I was thinking the same,' said Remus. 'Even though I have a physical disorder, it might come in handy one day … I hope,' he added.

'Would be nice to be called heroes and given an Order of Merlin some day … wouldn't it be nice?'

'Mm…' said Peter.

'Yeah, and do what? Rename ourselves and "the Marauders of Merlin"? No, that sounds as if we are posh, civilised people. "Would you like a cup of tea darling? Yes…I did get an Order of Merlin … oh, you would like to see it? Oh alright…" Or, you know those really prim people. "Straighten you back! Stand tall! Hold your head up high. Walk daintily! Don't shout! Don't slurp! Don't –'

'Potter! Why aren't you in your dormitory getting a night's rest before your exams?'

'I'm going just now …'

Professor McGonagall watched James' retreating back, and also started to tell off the remaining Marauders.

-----

'Don't' worry.'

'Calm down.'

'You'll do fine.'

'It'll be over before you know it.'

The next morning, everywhere, there were seventh years calming down their friends. Madame Pomphrey was especially busy with all her new patients.

The first exam was Defence against the Dark Arts, and James thought that he did quite well in the theory part of the exam. In the practical part, James' concentration was distracted slightly when he saw Lily produce the most amazing Patronus. When he was asked to try and produce a Patronus, James new that he could, he had done so in class. Only a handful of students were able to produce one, but the professor said not to worry, producing a Patronus was very advanced and even some fully qualified wizards and witches could not even produce one. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a silvery winged animal. It looked like an eagle, but James could not be sure. Every movement it made was so graceful, like a swan, yet the bird wasn't as large.

'Excuse me, your Patronus.'

'Wha-? Oh, yeah, right.'

James produced a Patronus, but it wasn't very strong, not his usual self. He was thinking about that animal Lily had produced. It was beautiful, but it wasn't very happy, it was graceful, beautiful, yes, but it looked sad.

-----

'Finally,' said Professor Dumbledore, 'the last of the exams for the NEWT and OWL students have finished today. Thankyou.'

The Great hall cheered. The week had lasted for what seemed for a hundred years.

While the seventh year students cheered, Lily smiled sadly. Yes, she was glad that the exams were over, but this was her last year at Hogwarts. Hogwarts had been a place where they caught you before you fell. Out in the real wizarding world, who knew what was going to happen? She hadn't lived in the wizarding world yet, she was still living as a Muggle in the summer holidays. She didn't usually go and visit her friends in the wizarding world often. Who knew what was going to happen. If Lily would trip, she would only be caught by a thin net. She was going to miss this place. This was where she discovered her talent, her friends - herself.

Lily walked down the corridor during her patrol duty. The dungeons, seemed welcoming, even though it was as dark as before, as cold as before. Potions, on of Lily's favourite subjects. She was going to miss this place. A lot. No more sneaking down to the kitchens. No more watching the snow fall from the Hogsmeade roofs. No more magical tingle. No more lessons.

Instead of looking into classrooms and broom cupboards to tell off any late wanderers, Lily just strolled down the corridors, leaving the rooms locked and untouched. This was probably going to be the last chance for the seventh year students to hide inside broom cupboards.

Lily heard voices coming from down the corridor, the large dungeon. She smiled at the excited whispers, and let them be alone, to do whatever the wanted to do. Lily passed the large doors, and just a few paces from the door, a rough hand violently grabbed her wrist.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello! apart from the fact that i am slightly sun burnt, my neck hurts so much that i can't sleep properly, my elbows hurt that I can't stretch them out properly, my shoulders feel heavy, I have a small blister on my foot, and my thighs hurt, I am positively perfect. Never better.**

**I also have something else that I want to boast about.**

**WE CLIMBED UP MOUNT KOSIOSCO!**

**Uh-huh. I just came back from camp on Friday, and on that day we climbed Mount Kosciusko. It isn't as famous as the big Mount Everest, but oh well, It's the highest point in Australia. What an achievement. _HPOD sufferer_ was the first girl from our group to reach the summit (big round of applause for her!). _Everlasting Icelands_ and moi were the absolute last students to get back down to the foot of the mountain. (Did I mention that we went on a chairlift part of the way then walked the rest of the way up?) _Everlasting Icelands_ and I walked back down practically non-stop. She only had about five seconds rest, then we were up and killing our feet again. We were so slow ... so behind.**

**Anyway, I'll just leave you all to produce a nice long review for this chapter, and get on with my next.**

**(By the way EI, I still have your hairtie, and - they opened the fish store in Carlingford Village! Have you seen it? some of the goldfish were huge! The size of the normal fish you eat in restaurants. Does goldfish taste good?)**


	24. Forest Frenzy

_Lily heard voices coming from down the corridor, the large dungeon. She smiled at the excited whispers, and let them be alone, to do whatever the wanted to do. Lily passed the large doors, and just a few paces from the door, a rough hand violently grabbed her wrist._

* * *

Quick as a flash Lily's hand darted for her wand and she stunned the dark figure. 

'EXPELLIARMUS!'

Just as the light left her wand, Lily's wand flew out of her hand, and another person, dressed in black robes, so dark, that the silhouette was unnatural, appeared.

'Don't talk, to fight, don't move,' it said.

Lily felt a cold fire blaze down her spine.

She recognised the voice.

'That's right, girl,' it whispered. 'You stay where you are.'

Lily debated whether she was going to throw caution to the wind and talk. She was going to get hurt badly anyway, she could tell by the tone of the person's voice. Was this a life or death situation? I couldn't be that bad! This was in a school. _Hogwarts_ in fact, where Dumbledore was, the greatest wizard alive.

Swallowing hard, she spoke. 'What are you –'

'I thought I told you not to speak!' spat the voice.

'You did. But I want to know why you are doing this and – and who you are.'

'And you think that I would be stupid enough to answer you?'

Lily didn't answer. She had no answer. She knew who this person was, but not what he was doing.

'Well, don't be so naïve. You're in your final year after all, Evans. Why don't you use your brain? You Gryffindors are all so insolent.'

'Well what do you want? What are you trying to do?' Sirius was right; Lily needed anger management at times. She breathed in and out. Slowly she counted to ten.

'You want to know? The turn around and walk!'

Lily didn't move.

'_Crucio_'

Lily felt a pang shoot through her body. It wasn't strong. Whoever used the curse on Lily either wanted Lily to arrive at the destination – wherever that was – unharmed, or was not experienced in using Unforgivable curses.

Slowly, Lily turned around and dragged her leaden legs down the hallway.

'There's a good girl …'

Lily's heart pumped harder, but tried to remain calm. As her body shook, she noticed that there were more of these people, all in a line, on both sides of the hallway.

'Now, up these stairs to the Entrance Hall, and out the doors.'

Lily climbed, praying that someone was up there … a prefect … a professor … Potter …

Lily stopped abruptly and felt a wand jab her back.

'Why are you stopping?' hissed the owner of the wand.

Lily shook he head and continued up the stairs. James, James was patrolling the first floor, the floor with the Entrance Hall, Great Hall, and anything else on that level.

Lily kept her eyes straight ahead, and tried not to avert them to the animal statues every few steps.

Lily reached the top of the landing and turned her ears on.

'Open the doors.'

'Wouldn't it be locked?'

'Open them.'

Lily hesitated; she wanted to wait for anyone who might just come by.

'_Imper—'_

'STUPEFY!'

Lily heard a wand clatter onto the ground and she flung around to see who had Stunned Snape.

At once, there where shouts of hexes, jinxes and curses thrown everywhere. Lily snatched her and Snape's wand, and ran for the broom cupboard not to far away.

'OH NO YOU DON'T! IMPEDIMENTIA!'

Lily felt her red hair singe.

Yes, Lily really did need anger management.

She flung her wand out and cursed at the spot where the voice came from.

Almost at once, there was a shower of green and red light, but Lily was too quick, she ducked and the spells broke the wooden door behind her. Lily shook her head, trying to find who was there to help her, but she saw not one face, all she saw were people in black robes and white masks.

Lily transfigured a couple of tables and vases into animals. They jumped up and ran through the legs of the masked, distracting them so that Lily could crawl to safety. She found a little niche in the wall and slipped in, pressing her back hard against the wall. Across from her was a full length mirror and Lily saw her sweaty face, and her chest lifting and falling.

'_Reflectio extractio,_' she muttered, and instead of just jabbing her wand at her reflection, she used her 'swish and flick' wrist movements. Even though Lily was not smiling, her Reflection flashed a grin at her. The Reflection Lily stepped out of the mirror. Lily raised her right hand, and her Reflection also raised her right.

'Good,' Lily told her Reflection. 'As you would know,' said Lily in a quiet but rushed voice, 'you are only a Reflection of me, so if you get hurt –'

'You won't get hurt, but you can feel it, and instead of jabbing it, you swished and flicked your wand so that I, the Reflection, have a mind of my own, but I am still attached to you and you are the only one who can control me.'

Lily smiled at her Reflection.

'You're a smart Reflection.'

'What do you expect? I Reflect you.'

Quickly, Lily explained to her Reflection what was going on, and that the Reflection just needed to be a distraction. Her reflection nodded intently. 'Mind Message me if you have anything else, and I'll Message you if anything happens. Good luck.'

Lily's Reflection stepped out of the shadowed alcove, and at once, Lily could feel that her Reflection was noticed. 'Go,' she whispered, 'go!'

Finally, after five minutes (and after Lily's Reflection had been hit a couple of times by spells), the real Lily ducked out and ran for the big oak doors. After only take three steps, she had to jump, so that a red spark missed her, and three steps after that, she bumped into a beautiful stag. Its coat was almost white – it was just tanned slightly. The stag pawed the ground and bent its slender legs, and bowed its head.

Lily looked around. Her Reflection was still fighting, but Lily could see that she was losing. Lily's Reflection had Snape's wand, but Snape's wand, even though it was real, didn't match the power and skill of Lily, and her real wand. The stag shook its head and snorted. Lily took the hint, and wrapped her arms around the stag's muscular neck to heave herself up. Lily was still surprised that no one had noticed that their target had just gotten up onto a great big stag, that stood out so clearly.

And to answer Lily's thought, a hex came hurtling her way.

'THAT'S A FAKE! THAT'S A REFLECTION! THE REAL ONE IS GETTING AWAY!'

_Lily! Lily_, her Reflection Messaged her. _Lily, you have to get out now! The sooner you get out the better!_

'IMPEDIMENTIA!'

_Be careful!_ Lily Messaged back.

'STUPEFY!'

_Do you really think that I am that thick? I can't feel the pain; you're the one that can feel what is happening … Just go Lily! You know what I mean! It's hard to explain … go!_

Lily looked back at her Reflection. 'Alright, stag, go!'

The stag reared up and Lily hugged its neck and held on for dear life, just as another hex singed her hair. The stag galloped around and burst through the oak doors, and rode straight down the path, and around the castle until the pair of them were at the back of the castle. As the wind whooshed past Lily, sending her hair back, along with her tears.

When they had finally come to a trot, Lily slid off and shook her legs to ease the pain of her thighs. She turned around to pat the stag, but instead, was met with James' worried face.

'Wha-what happened with the stag?'

'Me. And this is dangerous, Lily.'

'Huh? And we can go get teachers.'

'We can't, I've just been all around the castle and there are – Death Eaters everywhere.'

'DEATH EATE—'

'_Shush!_ Listen, I am an animagus, and when I heard this, I transformed and went to look for you – _listen!_ – Right now it isn't safe. I heard that they were looking for someone to take to Voldemort' Lily gasped slightly, but James ignored her 'and –'

The colour drained from his face. Lily whipped around.

The pair of them were busy talking that they hadn't noticed that they were slowly being surrounded by people – Death Eaters.

'LILY! JAMES! DON'T –'

'SILENCIO! Have I not told you, have I not repeated myself, that you are _not_ to speak? As a punishment, Stimmers, we will all here your screams of pain. _Crucio!_'

The sound of Jack Stimmers' shrieks echoed off the walls of the castle behind James and Lily. They stuffed their wands into their robes and blocked their ears, screamed, and tried to shake their heads to rid of the ear-piercing shriek, but the sound penetrated, and made them crumble. At long last, the noise died down, and the echoes could no longer rebound against the stone walls.

Lily shrunk back, and backed into James, her arms shaking. She felt a warm, but cold hand slide down her arm and squeezed her hand.

'Ah, Potter, Evans, I wanted to – welcome – you both here, before Stimmers offered his compliments first.

Lily swallowed. She felt James to the same. Lily edged closer to James. The warmth of his skin, the beat of his heart, the rising and falling of his chest, seemed to offer protection, a sanctuary.

'That's right Mudblood, cuddle up to your Blood Traitor.'

Lily shivered, the sentence was not thick in texture in any way, but it felt like diving off an iceberg in to the freezing waters of the North Pole.

'Cold are we? Come closer, Mudblood, you will receive warmth from here.

'Wh-what d-do you want w-with us?' stuttered Lily. James squeezed her hand even tighter. He knew that Lily was making a mistake.

'You really want to know? We have been planning this for so long. _He_ has been planning this for so long.'

He. That's right. He. Voldemort. Planning … This was not a good thing…

'We have our orders for you – and no Evans, don't open your mouth, we won't tell you what our orders are.' Lily closed her mouth furiously. 'However, we shall tell you what we have been told to tell you.

'The only piece of information that you are to be told is that you will be _accompanying_ us somewhere.'

'Where?' This time it was not Lily who spoke.

'Oh … Potter … we will be going … _somewhere_. Don't bother to pull your wands out, you are surrounded and if you turn around, you will see wands pointed directly at you,' added the Death Eater. 'Now, be a good Head Boy and Girl, and be a model for your fellow student. You are going to walk here – _walk_ – and join Stimmers.'

Lily and James slowly dragged their leaden legs to Jack, after they were jabbed in the back by a wand each. They both stood next to Jack, quivering in fear.

'Should we take their wands?' said a female voice.

'Take their wands? There is no need. They cannot escape, and we weren't told to confiscate them either.'

The female Death Eater lowered her head.

'_Portus,'_ said the leader of the Death Eater ring. The branch on the ground glowed slightly in the dark, and then the light faded. 'Touch the branch; it will transport you.'

_There is _no_ way I am going to touch it. I don't even know where we are going to end up!_

'Really, are you that stubborn? _Imperio.'_

A relaxing sensation swept over Lily.

_Touch the branch_.

Lily reached out for the branch, and say three other arms do the same.

_Reach out and touch it_.

I am, can't you see that?

_Touch it._

If you keep telling me to touch it I won't. Can't you see my hand out to touch it?

_Touch it._

That's the final straw. I'm not touching it.

_Touch it. Touch it. TOUCH IT._

Lily's arm reached forward, but at the same time, tried to withdraw it to her side. When she was _inches_ away from the bark, her whole body stopped. She had fought the Imperious Curse just in time. She saw two other hands even closer to the bark than her own.

With one hand each, she slapped the hands away. She watched the dazed faces on the two wizards beside her, while still slapping their hands away furiously. There was a very pained expression.

'STUPEFY!' Lily yelled. The Death Eater was caught completely off-guard, and the Imperious Curse was lifted. James and Jack shook their heads, and their eyes were wide with confusion.

Lily heard a growl of frustration and the three of them heard someone Revive the Stunned Death Eater. Quickly, Lily, James and Jack scrambled to their feet and dove further into the forest.

'AFTER THEM!'

Behind the trio, they heard the crash as twenty or so Death Eaters kick away the branches and shrubs. Deeper and deeper the three went, with blood trickling down their faces. Lily had a gash across her left cheek, James was cupping a bloody nose, and Jack was supporting a sprained wrist.

'GO, GO, GO!' yelled James. Lily looked back. James was lying on the ground with his foot at an unusually angle and Jack was bending over him.

'JUST GO! I'M LOSING TOO MUCH BLOOD AND I CAN'T GET ANYWHERE WITH THIS BROKEN ANKLE.'

Lily ran over to Jack's side.

'He's got a broken ankle. I can't do anything –'

'_Episkey. Ferula.'_

'We've got to help –'

'DON'T! I'm just going to slow you down with this piece of –'

'We are _not_ going to leave you alone,' panted Lily, as she and Jack dragged James further into the forest. 'I don't care how much it hurts, but it can't hurt as much as Crucio.'

'I DON'T CARE! DON'T YOU SEE! WOULD YOU RATHER SAVE TWO LIVES OR KILL THREE?'

James tried to fight off the Jack and Lily, but was having some difficulty, for Jack was carrying his legs, and Lily was supporting his arms and head.

'That is _not_ and option James Potter, so you just shut your trap and let us – DUCK JACK!' Jack and Lily ducked as a curse sped through the thicket, and James' back scraped against the ground.

'See what I mean? Just let me _go_ alright?'

'James, stop it. Don't try and pretend that you are going to be some hero and somehow stay alive at the end of this, even if you are only a second away from death. This isn't like the movies – wait, you don't know what motion pictures are.'

'Stop talking to yourself. If you two do not let me go, then I will hex you into oblivion. And even though I don't have my wand, I can still do magic at times–'

'EXPELLIO!' came the cry of a voice.

The last thing that Lily remembered was a great big dirty branch hurtling straight at James, Jack and Lily, and a jolt, just behind Lily's navel, as her feet left the ground.

* * *

**A/N  
Hey! Merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, or just a plain happy holidays to those who don't celebrate anything. (I don't know much about religion, sorry if i left out your religious ceremony/celebration out.)**

**I was meant to upload this chapter yesterday, but you see ... uh ... i was making Harry Potter - I mean Draco Malfoy - skins for my Draco-loving friend. My Christmas present to you Alice! Sorry, it won't be wrapped up properly. I'm not good at wrapping up presents. You see, it runs in the family, so um...yeah...**

** Anyway ... I'll just leave you all alone to review, flame me, give me Christmas presents, etc, while I try and finish the next chapter.  
**


	25. Ring Of Fire

**What has happened so far: James and Lily's 7th year. They have just been abducted by aliens - sorry - Death Eaters - and are being chased. They get hit by a great branch with an expelling charm, which turns out to be a portkey. The branch, not the charm. **

* * *

_The last thing that Lily remembered was a great big dirty branch hurtling straight at James, Jack and Lily, and a jolt, just behind Lily's navel, as her feet left the ground._

* * *

James, Jack and Lily landed on a hard, but grassy surface with a thud. James' ankle jolted, and he was sure that he could feel part of a bone rattling inside his leg. The branch that had transported the Hogwarts students laid a few metres away, and parts of the grass was glistening with blood. James turned his head the other way, to see where the light that was making the blood glisten, was. 

As soon as he registered a silhouette, white cords came racing his way and blinded James to Jack and Lily. James felt something heavy drop on his left shoulder, and saw a mess of red hair.

'Lily! Lily!'

She did not answer.

'Jack! Are you there? Are you okay?'

'Apart from my wrist, I'm fine. What's wrong with Lily?' came a voice to his right.

'I don't know. She won't answer me. Her head is on my shoulder but I can't see her face.'

'Is she unconscious?'

'I think so.'

'Where are we?'

'Haven't a clue – wait – can you see that? It's on your … left-ish.'

'What?'

'You remember someone tied us up? Yeah well, if you look in that direction, I think the person is still there…'

'Yeah James, along with a dozen or so more people…'

The group of adults drew closer, until they arrived at the man with who was holding the dim lantern. In the light, the two boys could not see a face, but only faint reflected light where the face should have been.

'Can you hear that?' whispered James.

'Hear what?'

'That chanting.'

The whole group of adults drew even closer; each step was deliberate, as if they were planned. The soft hum of voices also travelled with the Death Eaters, until James, Jack and Lily were surrounded by the followers of Voldemort, only a hundred feet away.

'_Three levels of wizards,  
__Three levels of witches,  
__Mudblood, Halfblood and Pure.  
__There's no good and evil.  
__Only those too weak,  
__And those with power._

_The Dark Lord's magic strength  
__Measures far beyond others._

_His mind is only of one,  
__His strength has no match  
__But his soul, divided.  
__To link them all together,  
__Without death 'round the corner  
__Here's magic, we've provided.'_

Magic they provided? Voldemort's soul divided? What was going on? And why did they need three Hogwarts students?

'Jack, Jack. Are you – are you a Halfblood?'

'Yes. Magical father and a Muggle mother. Why?'

James' heart sank. Here they where. A Muggleborn, Halfblood, and a Pureblood. James, Jack and Lily were going to be part of a magic spell. Something about linking Voldemort's souls together without him dieing.

There was a crack and another figure, dressed in black robes, materialized.

'Evening, Death Eaters.'

The voice was of a high pitch, but it was icy cold, colder than ice on a winter's night. There was no sound from the ring of followers after the greeting, instead, Each of them came forward and kissed the hem of the robes of Voldemort.

'I see that you have brought here the requirements for this spell. You shall all be rewarded for your task of bringing here the three levels of magical blood – that is if there is not a hiccough in this.' Voldemort paused and looked at each Death Eater, as if expecting one to admit that something went wrong. 'Very well.'

Voldemort turned and saw the three Hogwarts students bound together. He slouched over and kneeled down so that he was at eye level. He raised a long cold finger and ran it down Lily's cheek. 'This is a _pretty_ Mudblood,' he said sarcastically.

'Don't touch her!'

Voldemort turned his slit eyes to James and opened his mouth slightly as if surprised.

'Oh, and why not? According to the information from my _sources_, she doesn't like you. Apparently she hexes you just for smiling at her. And anyway, it won't be as if you will be spending anymore time with her!'

Voldemort cut the rope and grasped Lily's neck, pulling her away from the group. Before James or Jack could do anything, the ends of the rope formed back into one piece and it was pulled tighter that the material covering the arms of the two boys were cut.

'Start with the Mudblood,' said Voldemort. He threw Lily into the centre of the ring of Death Eaters, where she still lay motionless. No one else moved either, except for the two boys struggling against the ropes.

'M-My L-lord, we n-need to have all of th-them, f-for the sp-spell to work.'

Voldemort's head snapped in the direction of the Death Eater's correction. He snapped his fingers and the ropes that bound James and Jack unravelled themselves, burnt up and vanished.

'Take them,' he said icily.

Kicked by some invisible force, James and Jack were thrown into the middle.

James groaned. He had landed on his face and his nose started to bleed again. He felt stinging pains on his skin. He looked down and saw that, on his hands, and any visible flesh, he was cut. Presumably by the sharp jagged rocks that littered the ground. Using his sleeve, he tried to clean up the bloody mess as much as possible, but the blood from his nose continued to rush down his jaw, or seeping through the wet cloth, tickling his arms. He ripped the bottom of his robes and scrunched into a ball to attempt to stop the bleeding again.

'Jack, you don't bind ip I borrow you wand do you? I need to clean up dis mess,'

Jack shook his head. 'Sure James, but I broke my other wrist now as well,' he whispered back, 'and I can't reach it.' Jack was cradling both hands, and when he spoke his brow was furrowed and he had his teeth clenched. 'And you broke your ankle. Why the Hell did this stuff hafta hap—' Jack stopped abruptly.

Coming in the direction of the Hogwarts students was a short Death Eater with his dark robes billowing in the wind. He stopped short of James and Jack. James and Jack were about four feet apart, and Lily was ten from where James was, six from Jack. The Death Eater pulled out seven goblets from inside his robes and set them on the ground, in a large circle surrounding the three Hogwarts students.

The Death Eater stepped back outside the ring. He pointed his wand at Lily, and she began to rise up into the air. _One foot…three feet…_

When the limp body of Lily reached around ten feet above the ground, an ear-piercing shriek broke out and everyone recoiled, and Lily was dropped but a couple of feet. If the situation wasn't so serious, James would have laughed loudly and imitate the scream. He had heard Lily scream so many times, but never this loud. Or fearful.

Lily was lifted higher, despite her protests. The Death Eater had only stopped levitating her higher when she was about the height of a small two-story house.

The Death Eater started to pull his wand towards himself – but it seemed as if some kind of invisible force was pulling against him – and something silvery-white and powder-like substance was being extracted from Lily and spiralled around Lily's body. Lily began to scream even louder and she was twitching in pain, her head hung back and her face looked distorted. James couldn't look, but he couldn't turn away either. He just sat on the ground horrified, even though he didn't know what was now so painful. A moment later, his question was answered.

'_A bone taken forcibly from a Mudblood, to strengthen His…'_ Lily's shriek drowned whatever was to be strengthened. He voice was mangled with pain when the stream of white dust abruptly ended.

The Death Eater's voice started to fade, Lily was slowly being lowered to the ground, with the silvery-white powder still dancing around her body. As Lily's feet touched the ground, her body slumped to the ground and the powder was racing towards the Death Eater's outstretched wand. The Death Eater twirled his wand, and a small goblet was conjured and the powder was directed into it, and filled it right to the brim.

The larger goblet, filled with the powder, so glaringly white, was directed into hover over the centre of the ring of goblets. The goblet was thrust upwards, and the white powder was thrown into the air, forming seven arches, that fell into the seven goblets.

James could hear Lily was sobbing heavily, but was trying to control the noise at which each gasp of air came out. One of her hands was clenched tightly and the other was hanging limp on the ground.

The goblet was let to hang in mid air, and the Death Eater's wand was now directed at Jack.

Jack began to tremble. His eyes were closed and he was taking in huge breaths, and gulping them down. James could see his adam's apple moving at a fast pace. Jack watched the wand with terror in his eyes. He held his arms out in front of himself, as if it would protect him from anything harmful that would be shot his way.

James saw a glint above Jack's head. James yelled 'NO JACK, NO!' but it was too late. The giant weapon dropped, and sliced Jack's forearm off so cleanly that it was a few seconds before Jack realised what had happened.

Jack's mouth kept opening and closing, and he was gulping so many times, just staring down at the blood dripping down his arm.

'Wh-what … b-b-blood …h-hand … o-off …'

'Jack!' called James, 'wrap it up!'

Jack looked vaguely at James, who had to repeat himself just so that he could get the information to try and stop the bleeding. Jack clumsily ripped the bottom of his robes off and wrapped it around his arm, which continued to bleed freely and heavily. James watched Jack struggling to tie the piece of cloth on with his other sprained wrist, when he heard the Death Eater speak.

'_Flesh, from a Halfblood – flesh from both parties: Muggle and Pure. Flesh that neither Muggle nor wizard can penetrate with anything …'_

With the same knife that cut Jack's arm off, it was directed to chop the flesh of Jack Stimmers into seven chunks, like a piece of steak, which made their own way to the area about a foot above each goblet. With a wave of a wand, the chunks of flesh dropped into the goblets, spraying blood all over them.

The Death Eater turned his head to James' direction.

What was next? What was in store for James? The others had gone through torture, each had gotten worse. What was going to happen to him? Was he going to go through the same pain?

The dagger came closer, leaving a trail of red spots on the ground.

James forgot about magic, even though he had lived with it for all of his life started to scramble backwards quickly, hoping that the dagger cold not catch up. _No…what do they want from me? Another hand? _

James hit an invisible wall. He pressed hard against it, trying to break it in any way, but the barrier was persistent. The dagger slowly sliced the air, in James' direction. The blade reflected the dim light with great brilliance, and the blood was a bright red.

The dagger stopped short from James' neck. James tried to control his breathing, in case the rise and fall of his throat would touch the tip of the dagger and be sliced open. The dagger turned, the side, pressing softly against his skin. It slid down his shoulder, down his arm, that the sharp blade separated the blood from his skin. The blood accumulated on the dagger's blade, and left behind a thick, clean and dry streak of skin.

Before he could register anything, the dagger shot back to the top of James' shoulder, and repeated its process of removing the blood off James' right arm, without spilling a drop of that red liquid on the blade. The cuts present on James' arm continued to flow, but each time, the blood was wiped away by the knife.

After many rounds, the knife left James, and the wall behind disappeared. James' fell back onto the hard ground, only a few inches away from a goblet. He stared at it. In the reflection, James saw the dagger tip sightly, so that blood was dripping down from the tip into the goblet.

'_And the blood…the blood from a line, so pure, so old…he shall be the most powerful…_

_I need to do something. I need to stop this._

Tears formed in James' eyes. The salt mixed with the blood, now flowing much more slowly, from his nose. James' lick his lips, dry from fear, exhaustion and dried blood. The taste of dried blood, and salty tears brought up food from a meal he had from what seemed like so long ago. James' swallowed. He could see that all eyes were turned at the knife.

James couldn't think of anything to do. When it came to logic, he had none. He could not help. Oh no, Voldemort just had to go out of his way to scare everyone and make them all lose any ounce of logic…common sense. James narrowed his eyes. Voldemort, he was nothing than a bully. He was dirt. If ever James could get close enough to the bastard, and it was a situation he would definitely die, he would spit in Voldemort's face. Oh yes, a great big ball of slimy wet saliva would land on his face.

-----

Lily watched. The pain in her arm continued to stab her, but she could not tear her eyes away. The knife, balancing the blood of James, was pouring a little into each goblet, which already contained the flesh of—

Lily shuddered. It was a horrible thought.

The knife had just finished its second goblet and was on its way to the third.

_Please, let whatever it is, fail. Please, let it die._

Lily looked over to James. He had his back turned and blocked the view of the fourth goblet. His back was hunched, and his legs were twisted odd angles.

'Move.' said a harsh voice.

James' head twisted painfully to the cold voice of Voldemort.

'Move!'

Lily watched sympathetically as James heaved himself up and crawled on all four to the centre, dragging his heavy foot behind him, with the blades of grass, bowing and springing back up after each limb was dropped onto the ground.

'James…James…'

James lifted his head, but he did not look at the face of Lily's. He turned his head and watched drops of his blood drip into goblet.

'James…James…'

'Shh Lily,' James said, turning back. He smiled weakly. 'Shh, it's alright…We just need to help Jack as much as we can.'

Lily nodded. The skin near the severed end of jack's arm had already started to change. The colour had faded from his skin and it was withered and wrinkly. The black piece of cloth, that Jack had been pressing his sore against, was now not black, for it was drenched thickly in red, red blood.

James ripped more of his robes off. He glanced at Lily, and she nodded, allowing him to rip the bottom of her robes. Reaching into her pockets, Lily extracted several hair-ties, and handed them over to James so he could tie the material over the stub of Jacks arm.

'Where…'

'I always keep a couple with me. I hate it when my hair gets in my face.'

'Thanks,' said Jack and James

Without warning, the three were once again kicked without making contact with anyone, but this time they were thrown out of the circle. They looked back, and only had time to register Voldemort standing in the centre of the circle with his arms raised high above his head, before the goblets burst into blue flames, at least five feet high. The flames ran along the invisible circle, joining the other fires in the ring. When a line of fire had enclosed Voldemort, they blew up a further ten feet or so.

The Death Eaters closed in, chanting something loud, something clear, but Lily could not hear, she was too dizzy and weary

--

James had watched for a few moments, at what had happened, before he remembered that he was only half-way through wrapping the bloody mess of the Halfblood's.

'C'mon…c'mon…it's gotta work…' James muttered, as he tied the cloth around Jack's arm, with Lily's hair-ties. James kept glancing back to the ring of fire, and back down to his work.

Jack was laid, sprawled on the ground. He looked terribly weak, and his breathing was deep but ever so slow. His breath whistled between his teeth and his eyes, just visible under his heavy eyelids, were watching his bloody stump being wrapped.

'Done!' said James, as the flame behind him changed from blue to black, and the chanting grew louder. A faint hissing could also be heard, then a thump.

'Can you hear-'

BOOM!

James and Lily flung around, throwing themselves over the limb body of Jack. A goblet had just had its flame burst up, and soar higher than the circular wall of black fire. James and Lily watched in horror, as if the fire would engulf them, in the fiery pit of death. From the base, a dark red colour started creeping up in streaks, eating the black fire.

'M-m-my Lord…'

'Wh-what's happening?' whispered Lily.

The streaks started to thicken, and ends started to meet. After a few moments, there was a cry of fury and the red fire had become only slightly transparent, but clear enough so that James would have been able to see the horrifying red eyes of Voldemort.

'We have to go…gotta go…'

A figure from behind the burning wall, moved and produced a long thick stick. Voldemort was pulling out his wand.

'Lily…help…Jack…oh wake _up!_' James started slapping Jack's face, but he did not stir, his pale face just lolled over his other shoulder. James clutched Jack's hand. 'Jack, if you can hear me, squeeze my fingers.' Nothing.

James glanced back at the flames. There was still enough solid colour to try and run away without being noticed. James staggered to his feet and dragged Jack's limp body up, hoisting it over his shoulder. He ignored the sharp pangs at every move he made.

'Lily!' he hissed to her turned back. 'We are moving, and we are moving now!'

Lily turned, her face streaked. 'Wh-where are we m-meant t-to go?'

'Anywhere, said James, transferring Jack to his other shoulder. 'Anywhere, then we can get back to school…apparate or something…' James glanced back over his shoulder, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lily turn her head too.

Lily nodded. 'We have to go now before anyone sees,' she said.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the backed away. James' heart was beating loudly. His head was pounding, his muscles burning.

_Slowly…slowly…_

---

Lily could not breathe. Her chest was tight and her body was tense. Each step she took, she prayed that she was not going to snap a twig, or slip and cry out.

Ten feet from where they last were…twenty…thirty…fifty…

Lily relaxed slightly. They were pretty far from where those flames blazed. She flashed a weary smile at James.

'Do you think it's safe to turn around and walk forwards now?'

James gave her something between a nod and a shrug. He took a step back to turn.

Out of nowhere, something hissed.

James and Lily froze.

_Ssss…_

It grew louder.

Lily was breathing rapidly again. _Go away! go away!_

It didn't. It got louder and Lily flung around. In front of her nose, was a great dirty snake, in the pose of a panther, ready to strike.

'LILY! _RUN!_'

She didn't need to be told twice, she jumped back and ran, in the direction she was just coming from. Streaks of light flashed past her, making her skin prickle and her hair slightly burn. Beside her James was clumsily running, shifting the weight of Jack's body every now and then.

Lily closed in. 'James! I'll help carry him, spread the weight!'

'ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? WE'D JUST BE AN EASIER TARGET!'

'But you're tired and—' Lily screamed. James stumbled and tripped. From everywhere, light flashed at Lily, but James yanked her arm and she crashed into the ground.

'GO GO GO!' James yelled, pushing Lily in no particular direction. Where were they supposed to go?

'_ABRUMBTIA!_'

Screams filled the cold night air, and a flash of blood red light streamed at Jack, James and Lily.

'DUCK!' she screamed, but the curse grazed James' shoulder, blood pouring out by the bucket-loads. Lily scrambled back to where she was a few moments ago. She wiped the blood away from James' shoulder, but the wound did not 'magically' heal itself

'Accio!' Lily sobbed hysterically. 'Accio…_something! Accio. ACCIO!_'

Out of nowhere, something whizzed towards Lily, and hit her on the head. Lily felt a jolt, then passed out.

* * *

**I know what you're all thinking.**

**ABOUT TIME!**

**Yeah, I know...it's been...ummm hang on, let me go check. It's been 6 months and 12 days. Well, would you look at that! Just goes to prove how loyal I am to my own story, my own "original" property! (sort of). Okay, this chapter is _kinda_ long...I think I'll be done (as in done done done, as in finito) in another 2 chapter. (Gosh, it's taken more than a year to write something so cliche-ish! Wow...). Yes, I know, my 'poetry-spell-incantation thingy' isn't very good, but I needed to come up with _something_ (it just so happens that it's so lame. What a coincidence) so there you go.**

**My year so far? Well, year nine is alright I suppose, some pressure in all these assessments, some teachers aren't teaching... (coughsciencecoughmathssubcough) and there is less than one year and a half UNTIL MY SCHOOL CERTIFICATE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOMEONE KILL ME NOW! Joking, I want to know what happens in book 7 before I die thankyouverymuch. School certificate is a bit like OWLs. breathe.**

**I'm doing commerce and textiles as my electives (parallel the new subjects Hogwarts kids start in 3rd year including our all time favourite: Divination) and the general academic stuff. English, maths, science, history, geo and P.E (noooooo Jackson for 3 years!!!)**

**Okay, I'll leave now so you can all review in peace.**


End file.
